House of Break Ups and Make Ups
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Wow!Everyone seems to be breaking up! And a new mystery is brewing with the new house on the block. This time Sibuna get help from the big guns, Anubis! What is happening to the gang? Will they ever be the same? FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW :D
1. War of the Roses

**A/N Frankie: Hiya guys this is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me! I own nothing even though I would like to own some of Ambers wardrobe! :) **

**Amber: Hey! Yes guys she owns nothing...So go easy on her! Plus I have seen future chapters they look better than some of Ninas outfits..**

**Nina: Hey! **

**Frankie: Guys calm down! Well I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1 War of the roses literally..

It was a new term at House of Anubis, Joy had returned she accepted Fabians and Ninas relationship and became friends with Nina. Nina really liked Joy and they became good friends. She set Joy up with Nathan the new kid so no one was alone. Amber and Alfies relationship was great, Amber was still best friends with Nina. Mara was still with Mick. Jerome got together with Patricia. Patricia, Mara and Joy shared a room. Trudys cooking only got better and Victor was still Victor even though he set the bed time at 10:30.

A new house was built called House of Cleopatra, and there was a new mystery surrounding the girl inhabitants of... Cleopatra!

Ninas POV

I woke up i was in a great mood! Amber was too, there was going to be no drama this half term! Just a half term full of relaxing having fun, watching films and throwing parties. There was a knock at the door.  
"Hey guys, Jerome wants you down in the living room in 10 mins he has some crazy scheme." Mara said.  
Amber groaned.  
" It can't be as bad as last term " I sympathised. I didn't want to be a part of a crazy scheme either.  
Amber nodded her head " I just wanted to spend time with you today, going shopping and getting our hair done! "  
Nina looked relieved " We can always do it tomorrow."  
They quickly dressed, brushed their teeth and did their hair.

Jeromes POV

I was awake last night, Nathans snoring kept me awake, I wonder how Fabian and Mick dealt with it they shared with him after all. Then I heard Victor say, " I am going to be gone all week Trudy, your going to have look after them it's important family business."  
Trudy said. " Oh no I am gone to my sister is having her baby, the kids already knew. "  
" We are going to have put one in charge, I am putting Jerome in charge!"  
" Why Jerome," Trudy asked.  
" Jerome would never disobey me," Victor said.  
I laughed at the last comment, also thought this was an excuse to have a PARTY!

But somehow this party is not going to be with the girls...

Back to the Present..

Jerome, Mara and Fabian were sitting in the living room, waiting for the others. Nathan and a happy Joy entered the sitting room. They sat next to Mara, Nina and Amber rushed in and sat next to Fabian. Patricia and Mick came in and sat on a chair. Alfie rushed in last holding a big bouquet of fresh blue moon roses.

Alfies POV

I was walking into the living room when I heard a knock at the door, I opened it to fine a whole load of blue moon roses wrapped with a silver ribbon!

No ones POV

Before anyone could have asked about the roses, Victor came out the room with a suitcase.  
" I am going for an important meeting, Jerome is in charge, there is money for takeaways and a about a hundred pound for treats for you all. Off me, I know that is quite hard to believe but I am proud of you all. Amber buy new clothes, Fabian buy a new book. Do whatever you want." Then Victor left...

Ambers POV...

Everyone was left shocked..I could not believe it! A room of chatter broke out...  
" Wow, that was shocking!" Joy said.  
" I know, " Patrica was reeling.  
Alfie then changed the subject completely, he gave Jerome a dozen blue roses wrapped in a silver ribbon.  
" What are these for." Jerome questioned  
Before anyone could answer there was another knock at the door... I went to see who it was!  
There was 3 White roses this time wrapped with the silver same silver ribbon. They were for Mick! I read the message " I love your deep blue eyes last night thinking of you"  
I felt a tear in my eye.. I didn't want Mara and Mick to break up. unlike she didn't go out with him for his status or looks. Someone was messing with us then I heard a noise at the door. I looked around there was a red Rose with a gold ribbon... It was for Fabian...  
I quietly asked for the girls to come in here with another knock at the door. I opened again to see this time yellow roses for...Alfie..

Patricias POV  
We all heard Amber scream, we rushed into the entrance, she was holding White roses, then a single red Rose in her other hand with yellow roses in her hand as well. Tears were falling from her eyes, Amber kept staring at Fabian, Mick and especially Alfie in despair and disbelief..  
" What is with the roses," Nina asked  
Amber read a message out..  
Dear Alfie  
My sunshine to my day, I love you..  
Lots of love your secret admirer...  
Amber then chucked yellow roses and the message at him.  
I was so angry, I took the ribbon off with Joy and tied it to his mouth.  
But Nina.. She went off it she threw the roses all over him, punched him and with Mara put him against the GrandFather clock..  
Fabian and Mick laughed, then Amber turned on them...  
Dear Mick  
I loved your deep blue eyes last night  
See you soon my love, signed thinking of you x  
I lunged at him, Nina, Joy, Mara and Amber followed  
"You pathetic little creep" Joy punched his ' deep blue eyes '  
" How dare you, Mara is out your league," I kicked him in the face he fell to the floor..  
" Did you learn nothing off me, slime ball!" Amber punched him in the stomach and Nina backed Amber up  
Lastly Mara took the White roses and poured them all over this face..  
We heard another knock..  
Nina went to the door!

Ninas POV  
I went to the door.. There was a lot of black roses, I opened the message, Dear Nathan Remember our song, Just 3 words Nathan..I love you signed your superstar  
I boiled, how dare he does this to poor Joy, I am gonna kill him. But I will let Amber deliver the news after all she made an excellent example of Mick and Alfie!  
I saw Amber grab the blue roses, off Jerome. I passed the black roses to Amber. Alfie was tied up to the grandfather clock, now finished off by Patricia and Mara. Mick was still on the floor covered in White Rose petals, it wasn't over yet.. Amber read out the next message..  
Dear Jerome  
My one and only, remember our last night your secret admirer xoxo Amber read, and after two minutes Jerome was on top of a cupboard. Scared as Amber, Me and amber were throwing rocks at him. Patricia and Joy violently swearing. Patricia looked broken.  
Dear Nathan  
Just 3 words Nathan..I love you...Your superstar x Amber finished  
Nathan tried to run up the stairs but it was too late Patricia beat him and Mara was behind him and CRASH another Mick with black rose petals all over him! The boys groaned they were obvious tired of the fights!  
It wasnt over yet.. I knew it was my turn to get their heart broke...

Joys POV  
Amber silently read, " I love you too, Fabian" Amber knocked him straight to the floor, Patricia tied a ribbon his mouth. I felt a deep burning anger inside, Mara looked at me I saw the same, so with all our might we kicked him to the and Patricia carried him and locked him in the hall closet. Nina went out the door, I looked around, Jerome was still on the cupboard, Mick was still lying on the ground as well as Nathan, Alfie tied against the grandfather clock, then Fabian was locked in the cupboard. Nina came back and she had a whole load of Ben and Jerrys we heard a shout from all the boys " We are sorry, for everything. " This had confirmed all our worst fears. And all around me tears started to fall even my own. Nina hugged Amber and I went over to Patricia and Mara held each other sobbing...

**Frankie: It gets better!**

**Nina: I hope it does, I want my boyf back!**

**Amber: Yeah**

**Frankie: I am going to go and update before Joy, Trixie and Mara KILL ME!**

**Trixie, Joy and Mara: Get her!**

**Frankie: AAAHHH!**


	2. The flashback

**Frankie: Hiya guys..I'm back! They didn't murder me thankfully**

**Amber: Well lets see what those boys have to say for themselves!**

**Joy: HOAgirl101 aka Frankie owns nothing at all!**

**Frankie: Thanks Joy!**

**Joy: Thanks for not making me a bad man-stealing cow!**

**Frankie: :D**

Chapter 2 Flashback

Nathans POV  
I had been going out with Joy for three months now..to be quite honest I love her she has made me feel like that and no other girl has done at all. And I blew it! I know you probably thinking I am a fool, your right

FLASHBACK - two days ago  
The girls were going to have an annual sleepover at another house for charity and me, Fabian and Alfie were bored.. Then Jerome came in with Mick who was holding a poster of club for teens called club 24. Opened 24 hours a day,  
" We should go have a guys night , "Jerome said.  
" Yea," me and Mick shouted.  
" Awesome," Alfie said.  
Fabian wasn't sure but he came round...  
We dressed in awesome clothes, Alfie wasn't wearing a zombie or vampire costume.  
" Trudy, said to be back by midnight," Jerome said!

At the club...  
There was a group of girls from a school, I think they were from Cleopatra..  
They came to us straight away. A girl called Prissy came up to me she had short red hair she was wearing a black puffball sleeveless dress she had the most beautiful makeup on and she was really nice. Alfie was talking to Sam ones of her roomates she had curly brunette hair and wore the shortest skirt ever and the highest heels I seen and Jerome was chatting to Mary she had straight blonde hair and was wearing tights and a super baby pink dress. Mick was chatting to Lacey, Marys room mate she was wearing a see through White lace dress and she had short black hair. Fabian was chatting to the leader of the group Jenny. She had a black and red dress on with fishnets and platforms, she had long blonde hair with brown highlights! We told them about our girlfriends..while we danced! Then we had a drink and all of a sudden I felt an urge to kiss Prissy I did...  
She kissed me back and I saw Joys face and broke apart but she wouldn't let go..I looked round everyone was the same.

After we got away..  
" What happens on the night stays on the night," Jerome whispered..  
We agreed for our relationships...

Back to the present..  
"I lost Nina" Fabian sounded distressed. He was still in the closet.  
Nathan felt so upset " I lost Joy,"  
Alfie mumbled his mouth was still in the ribbon but they could tell it was about Amber, then he ripped his mouth out the ribbon, " I lost Princess Amber" then he cried.  
" I lost Patricia" Jerome said  
" I lost Mara again." Mick swallowed he had a lump in his throat  
" We are gonna throw a party when the girls go" Jerome said.  
" huh." the boys were confused.  
" Everyone one knows you throw a party if you want to get your girlfriend back." Jerome said, "It makes them jealous!"  
Then the boys agreed! Apart from one.. 

Fabians POV

I am not to sure about this plan..I thought quietly to myself. I thought it might just drive a deeper wedge between me and Nina and the others. But perhaps Jerome knows best because he has had the most girl friends but then again..he has been dumped the most out of all of us..

I guess I am going to have to wait and see..

**Mara: I do not like the sound of this.**

**Joy: Me to!**

**Nina and Amber: Us three**

**Patricia: Well let Frankie update so we can see whats going to happen**

**Frankie: KK! :) Sorry a bit short next 1 longer...**


	3. Surrender or Fight Back?

A/N:

**Frankie: I'm back! :)**

**Nina: HOA girl owns nothing apart from Nathan..**

**Frankie: I wish I still owned Ambers stuff..**

**Amber: Hey!**

Chapter 3 The Girls surrender nearly..

Amber's POV  
I couldn't stop crying, I felt so ugly, broken goods even. I honestly thought they liked all of us. Nina held onto to me and I held onto her, she was my best friend. And we both just lost the loves of her life. Nina then went over to Joy and gave her a hug,  
"There'll the same" Nina said.  
"We shouldn't be sitting here crying" Patricia continued.  
" I am going to sign up for the karaoke contest" Joy said. " Will u form a band with me you all, we all know your great voices!"  
" Our band is going to be called Sibuna! I insisted  
" Yea that's sounds great!" Patricia, Joy and Nina said.  
Mara entered at that point with ice-cream,  
" Cookie Dough for Nina, Basked Alaska for Amber, Chocolate Fudge Brownie for Patricia, Strawberry Cheesecake for Joy and Half-baked for me" Mara said.  
" While I was getting the ice-cream, I heard that it was those tarts at House of Cleopatra cheating with them I feel sick." Mara said.  
" They were on the karaoke list, they are called Sugar Lips, I am more determined to beat them now!" Joy said!  
After all WWVBD? And the rest of the spice girls..  
OMG I just had a thought  
Posh spice= Me  
Baby Spice= Nina  
Sporty Spice = Mara (after all that exercise Mick does with her)  
Scary Spice= Patricia  
Ginger Spice = Joy

No ones POV  
" Yea" the others said while Mara was confused.  
They told Mara what was happening quickly.  
We have to think of six songs, one we pick all together and sing together. The rest one of us picks and that song you sing while the rest of us sings backup! Also it's only girls since boys had there's at Christmas and everyone is required to attend," Joy told the rules.  
"I choose it's alright,okay by Ashley Tisdale" Amber said.  
"Great goes with break ups," Nina replied.  
" I choose what the hell by Avril Lavinge" Patricia said  
" I love that song!" Mara said " I am going to sing Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly clarkson,"  
" I choose it's a little too late by Jojo" Joy replied.  
" Hmmm.. There are a lot of loud songs, there. I am going to quieten it down by choosing White Horse by Taylor Swift" Nina replied.  
" That's my favourite song," Amber squealed  
We all get to sing them anyways cos we have to do backup anyways, Joy pointed out  
" Can we sing this song called the flood it's by a British artist called Cheryl cole it's lovely" Nina said.  
"Yea!" everyone cheered.  
Song order...  
What the Hell  
It's a little too late  
White Horse  
It's alright,okay  
Behind these Hazel eyes  
The flood

"Well at least we have our songs sorted." Amber said  
Then all of a sudden the girls heard a lot of music from downstairs...

Ninas POV  
We ran downstairs, there was a lot of people dancing and drinking alcohol, you could obviously tell Nathan, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Mick were drunk. They couldn't even stand but all they kept doing was making out with people. I thought I was going to puke, Amber and Mara did..Everyone was drunk apart from us were! It was awful, I just kept seeing Jenny and Fabian I had to run...

Amber POV  
I dashed downstairs, I heard a massive crash from the kitchen and I found Alfie...making out with Sam, the sluttiest girl at Anubis. I ran out the room and found Nina. Then saw Fabian and Jenny and puked like everyone else. I ran upstairs and put my head in the pillow..

Joys POV  
I was the last one to make it downstairs, I gasped Nathan was on the sofa with Prissy, I wasn't going to stand for it unlike Nina and Amber instead I poured water all over Pissy haha good looked pissed..I had to run upstairs. Where I found Mara and Patricia Crying to!

Maras POV  
it was 2:00 am and the party was still going strong..I couldn't sleep, neither could Any of us, so Nina and Amber came into our room and we had another cry. It seemed unreal, this morning I woke up happy and had a boyfriend. I didn't Patricia decided we should make posters for the competitions and then Amber started costumes. She was going to make us Clownish mini dresses and Joy started. The choreography , Nina was doing a rehearsal schedule since we only had 2 days to learn 6 songs..lucky it was half term and Trudy and Victor wouldn't be back for 3 days..Amber put out our costumes for our posters.

No one POV  
Amber put out these costumes

Patricia - A red tartan skirt, then a red corset top, with really high platforms. Amber also borrowed red streaks, from Mara ( she wore a devil costume for Halloween that year) With a black skull necklace, then red pearl bracelets. With hippie sign bangles, And fishnet gloves and tights to finish off.

Joy - A red kimono styled mini - dress, which had white roses on all over it, Amber also put out hair chopsticks, then floral pumps, Amber also put out bangles of different varieties, Then a red pandora charm necklace, with a red Rose hair corsage.

Mara- A red 50s style polka dot dress with white tights, then vintage red clunky heels, Amber also put out a White frilly quarter length jacket that had a badge on, Amber also put out some White gloves. With a whit scarf, then some creamy pearl bracelets.

Amber- Amber had a red diamanté prom styled mini dress that she made, with silver heels. She also had her diamond necklace on with another diamond bracelet with a signature diamond ring. With a diamond floral hair grip, which she rarely used.

Nina- A red and gold Indian gypsy top, with Indian harem pants with black rider boots,. With a gold plated headress, then a gold plated pendant. With Egyptian actual gold bangles Sarah gave to her that what was in her box of possessions, Sarah gave to her.

**Joy: That was good!**

**Amber: I love the outfits perhaps now I will let you lend my stuff..**

**Frankie: Yay! I hope I get a review though..even if someone thinks its bad!**


	4. Because when your 15!

A/N:

**Frankie: I have a treat for you gals...**

**Sibuna Girls:...oooooooooohhh!**

**Rufus: Frankie owns nothing!**

**Frankie and Sibuna girls: !**

Chapter 4 When your fifteen..  
Patricia's POV  
We all got dressed in our costumes, then we took pictures of each other. Nina was standing next to me and Amber. Nina had her arms around us, then Mara and Joy were sitting down, leaning against us. The camera was on automatic so it took pictures automatically and printed out. Then Mara wrote SIBUNA on the bottom and VOTE FOR at the top. The posters looked pretty good, once we were finished it was 7am and it was starting to quieten down.  
" I am phoning a maid." Mara said.  
" How you going to pay for that," Amber asked!  
" Jeromes credit card," Mara replied.  
" Good one!" Joy and me chorused  
" What if Jerome gets angry" Nina sounded worried  
" I will threaten him by telling Victor everything and anything." Mara replied once again.  
Everyone bursted out laughing, who knew Mara could threaten anyone!  
" Let's go out for breakfast in London." Nina and Amber said " Our treat!"  
" Okay," me, Joy and Mara replied sounding happy.

Mara rung up a maid, we got dressed, I had a peak downstairs. Everyone left the party apart from the house of Cleopatra girls. They all were lying down on a sofa..I saw Mary. I HATED HER! So I drew a moustache on her face and then on her forehead. I am such a slut. Then on her cheeks I heart love rat Mick. Then did, I am such a slut on everyones forehead. Mara, Joy, Nina and Amber saw what I was doing, they were all laughing.

" Come on before any one sees was we are doing," Nina giggled.

Ambers POV  
We arrived at London at 10:00am. We immediately went to went to a cafe for some breakfast, me and Nina ordered croissants covered in chocolate. Patricia ordered some pancakes, Mara and Joy had a bacon butty. We ate our breakfasts, they were delicious, and we went shopping for a couple hours. Our mobiles went off all the time off the boys. I left a note saying " We were off to London for the day." and Joy went to sign up for the karaoke contest and put posters up. Then we all caught the train.  
After we went shopping, we heard a shout. " Come and sing everyone, choose a song and make it your own for a chance to make £1000 to spend on Oxford street and anyways you appear on TV today on the X Factor special, talent on the streets!  
Nina said" I'll have a go.."

Nina's POV  
Joy, Mara, Patricia and Amber stared at me while I went up on the platform. I didn't care because I wanted to sing this song for a while..  
" This is for my best friends Mara, Joy , Patricia and especially you Amber.." I called out.  
I grabbed a guitar and put my iPod in the docking station..  
" I am singing fifteen by Taylor Swift but I have changed to suit me," I called to the audience.

You take a deep breath and you walk through  
The doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And I say hi to people I've never met before*  
Try and stay out of everyones way

( audience cheers)

It's your freshmen year and your gonna be here  
For the next four years in this in this town  
Hoping one of those cute* boys will wink at you and say  
" You know I haven't seen you around before."  
( audience cheers more)

Cause when your fifteen and somebody tells  
You they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like theres  
Nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to blonde named Amber *  
And soon enough you're best friends  
(Amber cries at this point)  
Laughing at Alfie and Jerome who think they're so cool*  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

(audience screams and cheers)

And then your on your first date and  
You realise it's with Fabian*  
And you feel like your flying  
And Ambers waiting up and you're thinking he's the one*  
And you're dancing round your and Ambers room when the*  
Night ends  
Night ends

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells  
They love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When your fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating mr perfect Fabian*  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was going to marry Fabian someday*  
But I realised some bigger dreams of mine  
And Amber gave everything she had to Alfie*  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells  
You they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal almost anything  
And you might fight out who I was supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at  
Fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the door

Ambers POV  
The whole crowd screamed and screamed it was unbelievable. While Nina was singing it went to thousands standing on the street and the camera crew filmed it all. She sang about me and I was so proud of Nina, she could finally get over Fabian, I hoped him and Alfie saw this and realised what they have done..  
" I think we have found our winner" then Simon Cowell came on the stage!  
" OMG!" Nina shouted  
" You were so good," he said to her  
" Really? I personally think I am better with my band" Nina answered  
" Well let's here you and your band," Simon asked  
" Great just give us an hour to prepare something and we'll be back" Nina replied  
Patricia, Mara, Joy and I were gobsmacked, we were going to perform in front of Mr Simon Cowell in a hour we better get something to sing and fast! 


	5. Sibunas Song

**Amber: I was scared to come back!**

**Every1: Same!  
Frankie: I think thats the last we have seen of him!**

**Patricia: Frankie owns nothing!**

**Nina: Also give her a review!**

Chapter 5

Fabians POV  
I just watched Nina sing and play the guitar. In front of thousands of people and add another million, from people watching! She sang about me she thought she was flying on our first date and she thought I was perfect until I blown it...Then Jenny came to sit next to me but I didn't even like her that much, I don't think I want as my friend. She is a tart!  
" Hello my Faby Baby" Jenny cooed  
I felt sick, I hated that name.  
" Get me a glass of water NOW!" She commanded  
I ran, I couldn't help missing Nina..Why didI leave the love of my life for this? I asked my self that question over and over again...  
" Hiya Mick, what you doing?" I asked  
" I have to get a hot water bottle for Sam. I really miss Patricia," Mick said sadly

Alfie, Jerome and Nathan come in they look like they are going to collapse...  
" Have you heard?" Nathan asked  
" What?" Mick answered  
" Nina's song!" Alfie screamed  
" Yea I did" I said unhappily " I want her back so much."

Joy's POV  
I couldn't believe it, We were going to perform in a hour in front of probably millions of people! I am gonna. We ran back onto the street. There was more kill Nina when I get back home.  
" I think we should sing apologise, by one republic" Mara suggested  
" I have got that on my iPod" Nina replied  
" Also I think we should sing Your song by Ellie Goulding" I said while I was looking at the tracks of Ninas iPod.

After a hour of painful of practicing in a lounge, which was practically empty. We ran back onto the street where there was another thousand, laughing at some really awful auditions. Which made me scared more than ever! Even though I wouldn't admit it.

No one 's POV  
" There you are, in a minute to spare" Simon immediately pushed them onto the stage  
" Hi guys, this is me and my band Sibuna. We are going to can't make this over by Pixie Lott and Your Song by Ellie Goulding!" Nina shouted out to the crowd!

Nina: I only miss you when you call  
Amber: So please don't pick up the phone again  
Mara: In the confusion of it all  
Patricia: Give me time  
Joy: While my mind's unravelling

Amber: I just can't escape this feeling  
Nina: But it's taking over me  
All over me

Joy: I know now  
Patricia: I can't try to hide it  
Mara: It's clear to me that I can't fight it

You wanna take it back to where it was  
But I can't make this over  
I can't make this over  
You want another chance to try again  
But I can't make this over  
I can't make this over  
NOW

Amber: Don't say I don't miss the way we were  
Mara: I thought nothing could tear us apart  
Joy:Why do you have to sabotage our love  
Patricia: And leave me with a broken heart? 

Nina: You wanna take it back to where it was  
But I can't make this over  
I can't make this over  
You want another chance to try again  
But I can't make this over  
I can't make this over  
NOW

Everyone: You wanna take it back to where it was  
But I can't make this over  
I can't make this over  
You want another chance to try again  
But I can't make this over  
I can't make this over  
NOW

NOW  
( Audience roars they love it!)

The cheers last for about 15 min but it wouldn't stop so Simon has to step in!  
" Ok now let Sibuna sing their other song! Now!" Simon has a bullhorn and everyone quietens down..

" Ok this is Your Song" Amber calls out to the crowd of thousands.

Joy: It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
Amber: I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
Patricia: I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
( Mara does harmonies ohhh)  
Joy; But Boy if I did,  
Nina: I would buy a big house  
Where we both could live

Nina: So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
Amber: see I've forgotten  
If they're green or blue  
Mara: anyways the thing is  
What I really mean  
Everyone: Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

( Audience starts waving hands in the air)

Nina and Amber: And you can tell everyone  
This is your song  
Everyone: It may be quite simple but now it  
Now that is done  
Joy and Patricia: I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind  
That put I down in words  
Everyone: how wonderful life is now your in the world  
Mara: oh...oh...oh...ohhh..oh

Patricia: if I was a sculptor  
Joy: Then again no  
Mara: or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
Amber: I know it's not much but  
Nina: it's the best I can do  
Mara and Nina: My gift is my song  
Amber: And this is one for you  
Joy and Patricia: oh...oh...oh..

Audience cries happily and put there hands up and start waving. Then best friends start giving each other hugs and boyfriends give girlfriends kisses, children smile at parents. it s a cheesy but happy scene.

(Amber and Nina hug then Mara and Joy join in the hug too and Patricia gets in the hug)

Nina: You can tell everybody  
This is your song  
Everyone apart from Nina: It may be quite simple but  
Now that is done  
Amber: I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..  
Everyone: that I put down in words...

...

Everyone: how wonderful life is now your in the world 

**Frankie: Well done guys!**

**Sibuna: Thanks!**

**Frankie: I'll try and update soon..**

**Amber: Good!**


	6. What the hell! Patricias Moment!

**Frankie: Dedicated to my first reviewer Delena-Spuffy!**

**Amber: I have been so looking forward to this chapter..**

**Patricia: Frankies owns nothing in this apart from Nathan**

Chapter 6 What the hell shut up its Patricias moment!  
Nina's POV

Everyone cheered and scream it was absolutely magical, then people tried to get on the stage. So Simons security guards, had to come and rescue us. They put us in Simons limo.  
" This is absolutely unreal" Joy said  
" I am speechless" Amber said  
" Well how would you girls want to sign with me and my record label" Simon asked  
The girls looked unsure...  
" Can we have longer to think about it" I asked  
it's obviously a big decision" He replied..  
" Where do you all live"  
"House of Anubis" Mara said  
After a hour of direction giving..we arrived back at campus. There was a crowd of people running up to us. It's obvious saw them on TV. But more fuss was made about Simon Cowell and the limo. We had to have long chat with Mr Sweet and Simon because already paps had tracked us down it was so scary! So then Simon left and he left a security guard called Trevor, I was frightened! Trevor was really nice and he chatted to us while he walked us to Anubis house.

" All I want to do is crawl into my bed" Mara muttered  
" Yes, I just want to lie down and watch New moon" Joy replied  
" Oh no.." Amber started hyperventilating!  
" Trevor take Alfie down" Joy commanded

" Yes Miss Joy!" Trevor shouted  
" Also the other four" Joy replied

A minute later...The five boys were piled on top of each other. Mick at the bottom and Alfie at the top, they were traumitised!

" Why do you not like these boys" Trevor asked  
" They cheated on us" Mara replied  
" Wait a second.." Trevor responded 

Trevor grabbed a tent, blankets and tin of beans. Threw them outside, and then dragged the boys outside to!

" LEARN HOW TO SURVIVE LIKE A MAN NOT A RAT" Trevor screamed at them!

Wow Trevor seemed really angry..I think he is dead cool! Joy and Patricia gave each other a high-five and

Jerome screamed " What the hell! Patricia I am really sorry, give me another a chance"

Everyone turned to Patricia, I personally thought she was going to hit him because she walked up to him. Then she got her iPod touch and put on what the hell by Avril Lavigne, and simply sang the song

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinkingwhat the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooawhat the hell!

What?What?What the hell

Sowhat? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me!  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinkingwhat the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooawhat the hell!

La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinkingwhat the hell (what the hell! )  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinkingwhat the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooawhat the hell!

La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

" Your on your knees, begging please Jerome" Patricia said..  
" But you can't save me Goodbye Jerome" then Patricia walked away..

People from other houses and laughed at Jeromes tear-stained face...

**Nina: That was super-**

**Joy: Awesome**

**Patricia: Great**

**Amber: Fabulous**

**Mara: Genius!**

**Nina: Remember to review!**

**Frankie: Thanks guys!**


	7. Sarah

**Frankie: A mystery is brewing!**

**Nina: Now this is my kind of story!**

**Sarah: Frankie owns nothing!**

**Frankie: Nice to meet you Sarah!**

Chapter 7 Sarah

Ninas POV

The boys were still outside, Jerome was everywhere on YouTube, you could literally not go anywhere without seeing Jerome crying.. I that was a bit mean. Everyone was following us now and I already had about 50 texts off boys asking me out. Amber had 176 she showed me, it was really creepy..?

I snuggled down into the quilt, it was so comfy! Aaa...

" Night Amber" I called out

" Night Nina" She responded then she clapped and the lights went off...

I drifted off into dreamland! Lovely! I ldreamed of what is was like before, me and Fabian reading old mystery books. Alfie telling Amber how much he loves her, Joy and Nathan watching the music channel, Patricia and Jerome having a food fight and Mara and Mick excercising while studying..That was the perfect life and We didn't even realise...

SARAH!

" Nina I don't have much time!" Sarah called out. " Be careful of the girls in Cleopatra, there after something much bigger than the talent show, Fabians heart or Cup of Ankh its self, there after yours and your friends sousl" then a hand grabbed Sarah and pulled her out into darkness..

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed


	8. Ambers Dream

**Frankie: Thank You Eclarefanforever for that lovely review and Maddyloveten for that really nice email..and of course you Steph (my bff), Even though many haven't seen it.. I am going to keep writing for yous and Delena-Spuffy! Thank You for your kindness and support! **

**Nina: Frankie owns nothing only her character and ideas!**

Chapter 8 Ambers Dream and Anubis?

Ambers POV

I drifted slowly to sleep..as soon as Ninas head touched the pillow. She was fast asleep! It takes me ages! I love my dreamland, it had Victoria and David in and Victoria was my number one customer turned business partner, in our fashion line! I was quite ready for one of these dreams but look likes dreamland had something else in mind.. I was in a dark forest and I was like a little light. I had this super cute white floral mini dress and I had gold bangles at my ankles and arms. I looked so cool! in a angel sort of way..

" Amber..."

" Amber..."

"Amber, come here..."

The voice sounded scary like in an manly evil villian..I was so scared, so I did what I got taught all my life in situations like this..I ran! I ran like it was the last Gucci shoes in sale or the last Prada bag in a suitable colour. I ran away like when I saw Alfie with that girl...

But it was too late the man came up to me he had these black beasts in a jar..His eyes were red a deep red that were like rubies but more than that like the rubies were dipped into crimson scarlett blood. He had some handsome features but he looked like a devil...

" Let her go, Seth" A voice called out..

" Never in a million years Anubis" He threatened

Wow! Anubis! He is the Egyptian god of the dead! I couldn't believe it.. He was inside my head! WWVBD? I was so confused.. But who is Seth.. The name sounds vaguely familiar.. Wait a min..Nina said " Seth was the god of...WAR!" Uh-oh!

The two gods were circularling each other..Anubis looked so handsome but he was in his human form. Anubis had jet black hair.. with deep blue eyes. Anubis attacked Seth and Won!

" Can you tell me what the hell is going on" I screamed at Anubis

" Seth and Rufus is after you're sousl " Anubis calmy spoke

" What is a sousl? " I asked

" A sousl is a bridge between your heart and soul, when only your heart is broken or happy a sousl is at its weakest. When you sing a sousl is at its strongest, when its weak youre in grave danger. A god could drink it and kill the whole world" Anbuis answered

" So why mine! " I asked curiously " I am not the most bravest and adventrous one.."

" Amber look deep down inside you there is more to you than fashion.." Anbuis then disappeared

Great? Why is this happening to me why not Joy? or Nina? They're the questy ones..Atleast I know how to defend myself sing...Seth won't be able to touch me at the talent show..I wonder if this has happened to anyone else other than myself!

**Nina: Why did Amber of all people meet Anubis!**

**Amber: Hey!**

**Joy: I want more songfics! **

**Mara and Trixie: Brilliant!**

**Frankie: Nina stop that! You will meet someone better than Anubis soon..Joy there is deffo going to be more songfics after all the Talent show is coming up!**


	9. The Prophecy

Chapter 9 The Prophecy

Ninas POV

I woke up from my own terrible dream, because Amber was screaming..She was screaming about sousls, the thing Sarah was warning me about. I tried waking Amber, up she didn't, I knew something was going on.

" Help me Anubis! Help me!" Amber screamed..

I was so scared, I did every trick in the book to wake her up! It didn't work...I even pushed off the bed, something Amber hates. I decided to go and help, I ran to Maras, Joys and Patricias room but they were all screaming different Egyptian Gods names. I think I was going to regret this decision, but I ran to get Fabian..

" Help me Isis! Help me!" Joy screamed

" Help me Osiris! Help me!" Patricia screamed

" Help me Horus! Help me!" Mara screamed

I was absoutley scared when I got to Fabians room, I barged in and woke up Fabian..

" Fabian! Fabian!" I screamed-whispered

" Nina?...What are you doing here?" Fabian looked puzzled...

" I still hate you, Fabian but I really need your help!" I put on my worst worried voice..

" Well what is it you are worried about...?" Fabian asked

" I'll show you.."

I grabbed his hand, I dragged him along the corridor. Into my room where Amber was still screaming about Anubis and help..Then she started to scream about sosuls, that was in my dream.. She kept saying

" Sousls? What do you mean bridge and heart?" Amber furiously talked..

Then Fabian went out the room, GREAT! Now what was I supposed to do? I decided to confront Fabian..

" Come back here! " I screamed " I know we've broken up but that doesn't mean you can't help me with Amber and Mara, Joy and Patricia are also like this to!"

"Nina..I wasn't abandoning you, I was getting a book about Egyptian Legends it has a legend that explains about Sousls and Gods and Dreams. It is a very rare book so I can't damage it" Fabian responded.

Fabian got the book, he opened the chapter.

Sousls and Gods

_Billion years ago, when Gods and Humans walked the Earth together. Humans were treated as slaves, to the Gods. Not all of the Gods agreed with this especially Ra (the head god), Anubis, Isis, Osiris, Horus, Nut, Geb and particularly Bastet. Gods like Seth loved playing with humans, Seth was the most handsome God of all, in human form. So he liked to come into Womens dreams and toy with them. Bastet, Anubis and Osiris teamed up together to stop this. Bastet had a friend named Nina who was initially her slave but never treat her like one. Nina was the most beautiful human in Egypt, so Seth wanted her. Nina was in love with Anubis though who loved her back. Seth was jealous of this, so he came into her dreams torturing her. This led to a war between Osiris and Seth because Osiris' slave Trixie had committed sucide because of Seth torturing her Osiris was devastated because he loved her dearly. So instead Bastet (since she was the god of protection) created the Sousl a passage way between the heart and Soul depending what these two things felt like it could hurt your dreams. Nina and Anubis married, but Seth raged and killed Nina who was heavily pregnant. And drank her sousl he became so strong he nearly destroyed the whole of Egypt. Bastet and her friends Ma'at (the godess of truth) and Nepthys ( the ex-wife of Seth, goddess of death protection) tied together to get back Ninas babies. Nina had 5 quints, Nina Jr, Amber, Mara, Joy and Trixie. Seth hunted everywhere for the 5 children, but Ra protected them especially Nina Jr who became his wife. Amber became Anubis' partner in work. Mara married Horus, Trixie married Osiris and Joy married Isis' son. They were untouchable but Seth vowed revenge. _

_An ancient prophecy said that the 5 Quints would rise again and fight Seth who would have a new slave..If you have dreams about Souls or hearts or sousl, Egyptians would put any herb apart from Basil under your pillow and you would wake up!_


	10. Shine a light  Fabina!

**Patricia: That was interesting..**

**Frankie: Sorry forgot to do disclaimer in last chapter**

**Joy: So much DRAMA! **

**Amber: I want more songs...!**

**Mara: Yeah!**

**Frankie: KK :)**

Chapter 10 Shine a Light - Fabina

Fabians POV

Nina was reeling from the prophecy but first Nina and I racked the herbs cupboard, I put corriander under Joys Maras and Patricias pillow..

" Uhh what an awful dream..Fabian? What are you doing in here!" Mara, Joy and Patricia yelled!

" Its a long story and we have to tell you tomorrow morning why you have had those dreams..." Nina replied

" I want to know now" Patricia demanded

" I want my bed" Nina answered

Nina and I walked outside into the corridor. I looked in her beautiful eyes and I knew at that moment I never wanted Jenny, it was always Nina and I was to blind too realise. I guess it was worth a shot begging...

" Nina, please will you give me another chance? I will do anything for you!" I begged and pleaded...

" Fabian I am so sorry but I - I..." Nina looked confused

" Yes?" I replied

" I don't want you anymore, I thought you would always be there but now I am not so sure! You have Jenny now...I have to much going on: Amber, Joys, Patricias and Maras breakup..Sibuna bands fame and now this prophecy I don't know what I want!" Nina started to cry.." I guess I better go and give this to Amber!"

Then she left...

I wandered to the living room where my guitar was... I started to play some chords and I started singing it just helped me thats what I always did when I was sad!"

Tell me are you feeling strong  
strong enough to love someone  
and make it through the hardest storm  
and bad weather

Will you pull me from the flames  
Hold me till I feel no pain  
and give me shelter from the rain  
for ever

Where can I find her  
She took the light and left me in the dark, eh  
She left me with a broken heart, eh  
Now I'm on my own  
If anybody sees her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh)  
If anybody sees her

Tell me can you hear my voice  
loud and clear above the noise  
Even if I had the choice  
I would not give up

I can not find her  
She took the light and left me in the dark, eh  
She left me with a broken heart, eh  
Now I'm on my own  
If anybody sees her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh)  
If anybody sees her

Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh)  
If anybody sees her  
She took the light and left me in the dark, eh  
She left me with a broken heart, eh  
Now I'm on my own  
If anybody sees her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh)  
If anybody sees her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)  
Shine a light on her (eh, eh)  
If anybody sees her

" I hope somebody will shine a light on Nina and make her feel like a star and be the best boyfriend she ever had.." I whispered up into the stars

Ninas POV

That was the most beautiful song I heard Fabian play...

**Frankie: Sorry but I needed to let my Fabina fluffiness out!**

**Amber: Aww...**

**Frankie: Will be back onto the mystery/talent show tomorrow..**

**Frankie: Also a big shout out to Hannah-Banna and rosie-sibuna your comments mean the world to me! :D **


	11. The Meeting and Alfie being a hero!

**Frankie: Thanks EClarefan you're the best reviewer anyone could ask for!**

**Amber: Mystery time!**

**Joy: Frankie owns nothing! :D**

**Trixie: :)**

Chapter 11 The Meeting

Ninas POV

I was reeling with shock, Fabian still loved me he proved that with his lovely song...I heard it because I was going to give Fabian a piece of my mind. For messing me about but I decided not to after that song. Instead I went upstairs and fell back to sleep well I was going to but Amber was still having the dream fit.

" Leave me Seth! Get off me!" AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed and quite possibly woke up the whole house.

I stuffed a lot of herbs under her pillow and she woke up crying...

" Nina I had a horrible dream, it was so awful" Amber started to cry

" I know it was about Seth, he is trying to take your sousl?" I asked

" Yes but how do you know that?" Amber said puzzled

" Come on lets get everyone" I pulled her up..

At that point Alfie, Nathan, Mara and Joy came in. Alfie ran up and swept Amber off her feet...It was actually quite heroic and funny at the same time.

" Are you alright Amber, I have came here to protect you what were you screaming for" Alfie looked really cute!

" GET OFF ME ALFIE PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Amber screamed again

Joy, Mara, Nathan and I were rolling on the floor laughing it was hilairious...

" Never try and be a hero Alfie" Nathan lauged and he started to cry it was so funny! :D

"Ok guys, get everyone up and go down in the living room I have an important annoucement." I said

I looked at my watch, it was 5:45 AM, Mara and Mick would have probably been getting up in 45 mins anyways, for their morning run. Fabian and I would have gotten up at 7 and read some mystery books. Joy and Nathan would have gotten up at 8:30 and cook each other breakfast. And Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome would have gotten up at anywhere between 9:00am-1:00pm. Yeah that was normal for us at the weekends and I guess thats what I thought halfterm was going to be like...I sighed I got all my Sibuna stuff, since I guess I was going have to tell Mara, Mick and Nathan our secret.

I walked down the staircase slowly as I possibly could...

I walked into the sitting room...There 9 faces stared at me...

" Mara, Mick and Nathan please step forward" I asked " We have something to tell you"

1 hour later...

" So all this time you've been sneaking around, you couldn't be bothered to tell us what was going on!" Mick angrily spat

" We didn't tell you because we wanted to keep you safe!" Fabian pushed him

" Ok!" Nathan said " I believe yous"

" Well thats good" Joy smiled but then quickly frowned it was quite obvious she was still in love.

" So do I" Mara agreed

" Thats not all of it," Fabian gravely said

" Is that what our dreams about" Patricia asked

" Yes" Fabian said

Fabian and Me read out the prophecy faces immediately looked distressed and sad..

" We are doomed" Amber spluttered

" Hang on," Fabian turned a page

" Nina look at this.." He gasped

"_The Future Quints will suffer terrible dreams about Seth because he is desperate for them, the Gods Horus, Isis, Osiris,Anubis, Bastet and Ra will protect them. While a saviour named Sarah who will personify Ma'at will give Nina advice. But to get away from these terrible dreams. The future Nina will need White Lillies, Amber will need Pink Roses, Joy will need yellow crocuses, Mara will need blue bells and Trixie will need black foxgloves. Also they will need to sing everyday as singing is pure and Seth loves it but he can't touch the voice." _I read out _" But if even one of the Quints heart is broken the Quints will be sent to hell, suffering a service to Seth and his servants for the whole of eternity." _I finished

" Just great," Patricia spat!

" We're sorry" the boys said sadly!

" Where is Trevor?" Jerome asked

" We sent him back to Simon and why are yous in the house" I suddenly remembered that Trevor sent them out..

" Thats why I was asking!" Jerome said

" Well I am going to practise for the contest, yous coming" Joy asked

We walked onto the stage...just our luck...the plastics were there!

" Look who it is, the nerd herd" Prissy said

Joy whispered " this is so on..."

**Mara: Alfie should never try and be a hero...lol**

**Nina: My eyes are watering thinking about it!**

**Frankie: Hahaha**

**Amber: I wonder whats going to happen next!...**


	12. Joy vs Prissy  THE SHOWDOWN!

**Frankie: Now for a showdown...!**

**Joy: Can't wait!**

**Patricia: Frankie doesn't own anything no songs, no characters only the idea and Nathan!**

**Frankie: Thanks :D**

Chapter 12: pRiSsY vs jOy

Joys POV

" Who you calling a nerd, plastic?" I went in her face...

" What did you just call me?" Prissy asked

" Plastic but many more names come to mind!" I responded

" Like what?" She questioned

" Slut, slag the usual probably heard it before" I gave it right back to her

More students with nothing to do came in the theatre room...

"Break it up" Nathan pleaded

" No" We both said

" Are you starting" Prissy asked

" Yeah I am actually" I said..

" Well I propose a little deal...We have a sing off everyone does it. 10 singles and 1 group performance, the audience decides. If we win you have to be a servant/waiter on our dates with your ex-boyf." Prissy confidently said

" And if we win..." I asked

" We set you up on dates with the boys in our house since every girl in our year is after them! And we have to decide on the artists that yous are singing"

" Deal!" I said, Patricia and Amber looked pleased but Nina and Mara didn't! Neither did the boys..

" Us two are singing Rhianna" Prissy said " A girl like you could never handle her"

" Really? Shes my fave singer!" I said..

" This is so on..." Prissy replied

" This is so on like donkey kong" I responded

Prissy started...

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
You should Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

What a classic song by Rhianna and how its ruined! All the boys in the crowd, cheered while the girls were smacking their boyfriends and booing atleast I still have a chance to win...

My turn here it goes...

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
Love the way you lie

Then I let out my secret passion..rap!  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off on love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it  
The more I suffer, I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she hates me, and I love it, Wait!  
Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back

Here we go again, it's so insane  
Cuz when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Lois Lane  
and when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snap "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on him, I never stood so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

(crowd cheered when I sung)  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much,  
you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills you still get 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em

Mr .(?). is the culprit ..(?)..  
Shawty say, you'd best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya cuz today,  
That was yesterday, yesterday is over and it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo Game  
but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same team  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby please come back, it wasn't you. Baby it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
I told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to leave again,  
Ima tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
Just gonna

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie 

Every girl was screaming the place down, it was unbelievable and even the boys were getting excited!

" I never knew you could rap, that was unbelievable!" Patricia exclaimed

" Theres a lot of things I keep a secret!" I answered

" Haha must be!" Nina said and give me a hug!

" Hehe" Amber and Mara laughed at Nathans face...

Prissy and Jenny went onto the stage I followed

" If you vote for Prissy give a cheer and Joy give a cheer!" Jenny exclaimed

" Who votes for Prissy?"

There was a loud scream from the single boys

" And who votes for Joy?"

All the girls and taken boys screamed and screamed for me! I won!

" Joy wins" Jenny said sadly!

" Up next is Amber and Sam! They will be singing Avril Lavigne!"

" Think your hard enough for that blondie?" Jenny asked...

**Amber: I am not to sure about this...thats more Patricias cup of tea!**

**Patricia: Hey!**

**Frankie: Don't worry I have a plan! **


	13. Amber vs Sam THE SHOWDOWN!

**Frankie: Thanks for the review Fabinaisawesome!**

**Amber: I am a bit nervous!**

**Frankie: Don't be!**

**Mara: Frankie owns nothing only the idea and Nathan!**

**Nina: Good luck Amber...**

Chapter 13- sAm Vs AmBeR

Ambers POV

" Ya think ya hard enough Blondie?" Sam asked

I looked at this disgusting spoken but pretty brunette, she was wearing fake designer stuff!

" Yes I am ready for it, your voice will be fake as your clothes!" I replied

" What was that?" she responded

" You heard me! " I spat

" Well at least my hair is natural!" Sam exploded

" You did not just go there!" I went in her face!

" Oh yes, I just did" Sam replied

Nina and Mara had to restrain me

" She isn't worth it" Nina whispered

" Well judging your clothes, I don't think you know what is real like mine and Alfies love" I held my head high and walked away...

Hmmmm...what Avril Lavigne songs do I know? AHA LIGHTBULB MOMENT!

" Here is round 2" Nina said...

Prissy went on the stage...

She started pointing at different guys..tart!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when is it going to sink in?  
**Amber** so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!

Then she blowed kisses at random guys..slut!

Guys started cheering and girls actually started to kick their boyfriends to the floor..it was kinda scary!

" She has ruined my second favourite song of all time!" Patricia moaned!

" We will get her back!" I said quite determined

I stepped onto the stage quite confidently...

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you... 

Everyone was waving their hands in the air, then started to cheer and it got louder..and louder..then I couldn't hear my own voice. I looked around the hall, Nathan was begging Joy about something. Nina, Mara and Patricia were talking to each other. Jerome, Fabian and Mick were speaking but where was Alfie...he was looking up at me with those eyes full of adoration and love like when he first told me he loved me...I stood their feeling numb even when Nina and Sam came up to annouce the result.

" Same as before, if you vote for Sam cheer!" Nina spoke

Their was a polite clap..

" If you vote for Amber, cheer!" Nina screamed

Everyone screamed...I won but for once why did I not feel happy that I won a date with one of the hottest guys in school?

" Next up is Mara and Lacey singing Ke$ha" Nina called out...

I sat down in away from the crowd and I felt a hug...it was Nina. She never could put me through any pain.

Back at the hall...

" You sing Ke$ha?" Joy laughed

" If you could rap, I can sing Ke$ha!" Mara cheered

**Joy: I am so excited and I just can't hide it! **

**Trixie: Same! Keep reviewing ppl!**

**Frankie: Thanks :D**


	14. Mara vs Lacey THE SHOWDOWN!

**Mara: I am kind of scared..I love Ke$ha but I am that hard enough to sing her?**

**Frankie: We will have to see...**

**Joy: Frankie owns nothing!**

Chapter 14 - MaRa vS lAcEy

Maras POV

" Her sing Ke$ha? I am so gonna win!" Lacey cheered!

" Why can I not sing Ke$ha?" I asked

" Ummm...look at yourself you're a nerd!" Lacey laughed

" And your just a man stealing cow!" I saractically laughed

" Burn..." Patricia whispered

" I can see why Mick came to me, probably looking for something more original!" Lacey started to circle me " By the way he is such a good kisser!"

" Ooooh nice comeback! Fine I will think of something more original to do!" then I slapped her in the face! ( **Frankie**,**Amber, Nina, Trixie and Joy: Go Mara its your Birthday! Go Mara its your birthday!) **" Is that original enough for you, I may not be the first one to do that to you but I know I am certinately not the last! Biatch!" I screamed in her face!

I heard laughs, it was Alfie and Jerome! Pigs...the whole lot of them!

" You just did not do that!" Lacey yelled

" Oh certinately yes, I did!" I replied

" Ummm...mmm..." Lacey said

" Yes?" I spat

" Atleast I know I can beat you in a fight!" Lacey replied

" Really? Right here! Right now this is so on!" I screamed

Then Lacey ran away...haha Mara the nerd beat someone! I RULE!

I got a hi-fied off everyone! Before I went on the stage

" We'll see when the nerds get seperated from the girls" Lacey spat

" Bring it!" I said!

(Verse)  
My first kiss went a little like this  
-kiss-  
And twist  
-kiss kiss-  
And twist

(Ke$ha)  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
-kiss-  
And twist  
-kiss kiss-  
And twist

I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like licorice  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby this is it

(Chorus)  
he won't ever get enough  
Once he gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make him say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

he won't ever get enough  
Once he gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make him say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

(Verse)  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
I said no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart  
Tattooed up on their shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue 

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby this is it

(Chorus)  
he won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make him say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

he won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

My first kiss went a little like this  
-kiss-  
And twist  
-kiss kiss-  
And twist

(Ke$ha)  
Well my first kiss went a little like this  
-kiss-  
And twist  
-kiss kiss-  
And twist

Yeah

he won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make him say  
Ooo-oo-oo-ooh  
Oooooooooh

he won't ever get enough  
Once he gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make him say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

he won't ever get enough  
Once he gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make him say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

he won't ever get enough  
Once he gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that I'd make him say

The girls by now were expecting this, and quite frankly they didn't care they just chucked stuff at Lacey and other house of Cleopatra girls and the boys were cheering their head off! Same as usual...for House of Cleopatra! 

My turn here it goes...

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

CHORUS:  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[CHORUS]

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

" Girls we r who we r and we shouldn't seriously take Cleopatras crap!" I yelled at to the crowd

The crowd loved it they kept cheering and cheering!

" Go Mara!" Every girl yelled!

Nina said " Mara wins!"

Jenny said " They haven't voted yet!"

Nina " Are you joking me!"

Jenny yelled " FINE!"

" Next up Patricia and Mary will be singing something from Glee!" Jenny yelled

**Frankie: THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**Mara: Why is Patricia singing glee...this is just getting weird!**

**Nina: I know first Joy raps, Amber singing avril lavigne and Mara sings Ke$ha!**

**Trixie: What the hell! **

**Amber & Joy: You are never going to live this down Mara haha Patricia!**

**Frankie, Nina and Amber: I LUV GLEE!**


	15. Patricia vs Mary THE SHOWDOWN!

**Frankie: BIG shout out to my new reviewers ****FabiansBlueRose****, fabinaisawesome and especially Early-Birdie-Girlie! **  
**Amber: Haha I can't wait for this...**

**Trixie: SHUT UP!**

**Joy and Nina: HAHAHA!**

**Mara: Frankie owns nothing...**

Chapter 15 PaTrIcA vS mArY

Patricias Moment!

" Look its second best!" Mary laughed

" What did you just say slag?" I went up to her

" Second best, everyone knows that he wanted Mara" Mary laughed

" You did not just go there!" I called out

" Why frankly oh yes I did!"

In within a couples of seconds Mary was on the floor screaming, someone was trying to pull me off, it was Jerome!

" Get off me Jerome!" I screamed

" No! Patricia whats going on?" He yelled

Hmmm...how do you tell your ex that you hate him and his girlfriend!

" Well why don't you and Mary sit down while I sing a song!" I calmly spoke

" Guys harmonize this!" I asked Mara, Joy, Nina and Amber!

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
_(Jerome and Mary seemed scared!)_  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

_( I took off a charm bracelet Jerome gave to me and chucked it at Mary)_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

" So you and Mary get back to snogging each other and leave me alone! I will find a man who treats me well and I am not second best!" I screamed

I walked calmly on to the stage to see what possibly Mary has to offer...

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?

It's gettin' late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
loosing my head spinning round and round  
Do you feel it now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now

Your toxic love, slipping under

" The slut act is getting old!" I said..

There was only a polite clap, while the other house of Cleopatras were like come on clap it was so good haha! I am so going to beat them...Hehe by the time we all going to get on the stage we would already have won! Then the nerdy guys were kind of peering at the Cleopatras haha! There faces...

I see you drivin round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some sh.. (Ain't that some sh..)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari,  
Mmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity the fool that falls in love with you JEROME  
(Ooo, she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah, go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you drivin round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some sh.. (Ain't that some sh..)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you

Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya  
Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap

I pity the fool that falls in love with you JEROME  
(Ooo, she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Oo, I really hate MARY right now

I see you drivin round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some sh.. (Ain't that some sh..)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you

Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
"This is one for your dad"  
(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
(Uh!) Why? (Uh!) Why? (Uh!)  
Why baby? (Uh!) I love you  
I still love you  
Oooh!

I see you drivin round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (Forget you)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some sh.. (Ain't that some sh..)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a 

THE CROWD CALLED OUT " FORGET YOU!"

Jenny came back on to the stage " If you vote for Mary cheer!"

There was a loud boo...wow even the boys hated it

Nina called " If you vote for Trixie YELL!"

Oww my bloody ears hurt...

" We'll be right back, and we'll be singing...

PARAMORE/ Hayley Williams..!" Jenny yelled!

**Frankie: Hope you will like it Fabiansbluerose! :D If anyone has any requests just put it in a review! After Ninas and the group performance I will be back on the Talent Show/Mystery! **

**Patricia: I am never going to live this down...**


	16. Nina vs Jenny THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!

**Frankie: Thanks for the Constructive critisim Rain Summers but I don't think you have read the whole story if you read Chapter 2 You can see that the Cleopatra girls made Sibuna boys (Alfie, Jerome, Nathan, Mick and FABIAN!) Cheat, thats why we hate them. And for sad songs Amber sang a song in her showdown and Joy did also. Also there were Taylor Swift songs in earlier chapters. SO READ IT! :D **

**But I will keep that in mind! Plus its my first fanfic and I am only 13 so I am actually amazed I got this far...Well anyways thanx for the review!**

**Amber: Now for the moment we all have been waiting for...Frankie owns nothing!**

Chapter 16 NiNa vS jEnNy

Ninas POV

" So you are the famous Nina?" Jenny sneered

" I don't think we have been properly introduced?" I asked

" I am your worst nightmare!" Jenny laughed

" Oh please!" I laughed at this stupid girl!

" Hey.." Jenny angrily said!

" What?" I laughed at her

" Arn't you angry like the others?" Jenny looked confused " I took your Faby Baby!"

" Faby Baby?" I spluttered and laughed haha

" I don't want a cheat" I said

That wasn't completely true I wanted Fabian more than anything else in the world but I don't want a cheating Fabian!

Jenny walked away angrily..I didn't give her the satisfaction like the others!

I walked out the room...I put on a song just to make me feel relaxed

Hmmm lets see..

_Praying won't do it  
Hating won't do it  
Drinking won't do it  
Fighting won't knock you out  
Of my head_

Hiding won't hide it  
Smiling won't hide it  
Like I ain't tried it  
Everyone's tried it now  
And failed somehow

So when you gonna let me  
When you gonna let me out - Out

And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
Seems like peace is  
The only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up  
Get up

'Cos driving won't do it  
Flying won't do it  
Denying won't do it  
Crying won't drown it out

What you said

When I'm standing on the yellow line  
Waiting at the station  
Or I'm late for work  
A vital presentation  
If you call me now boy  
Without reservation  
I would try to break through

But if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
It seems like peace is  
The only thing I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
Till it ceases I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low

A low, (repeat)  
Can you hear me  
A low (repeat)  
Can't you hear me

And if you know…  
Repeat chorus

I sang to this song until Amber found me...

" Come on! Everyone is waiting?"

" Amber what did you feel like when Alfie admitted he cheated on you!" I asked

" I felt like the whole world was going to end and especially since it was with Sam of all people!" Amber said

I felt tears..

" Fabian said he loved Jenny, I read it in Jennys message to Fabian!" I cried

" Come on time to show them up!" Amber called out to me and gave me a hug!

" Amber your right as always!" I gave her a hug!

" Your going down Nina" Jenny said when I was going onto the stage...

" I don't really care!" I answered " Your just asking for a fight its pathetic!"

Jennys go:

I settled down

A twisted up frown

Disguised as a smile, well

You would have never known

I had it all

But not what I wanted

Cause home/hope for me

Was a place uncharted

And overgrown

You'd make your way in  
I resist you just like this

You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So, I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More, more

Open your eyes like I opened mine  
It's only the real world.  
A life you will never will know

Shifting your weight  
To throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But, only for so long

You look like I did  
You resist me just like this

You can't tell me to heal  
And, it hurts remembering  
How it felt to shut down

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More, more

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So, I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
More  
More  
More  
More, more 

" I just want to say I'm sorry Nina!" Jenny called out...

" I am so sorry, I don't even like Fabian!" Then she ran off the stage..

" Wow!" I said..

I still went on the stage...

We still live in the same town, well, don't we?  
But I don't see you around anymore.  
I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you..  
Your days are numbered at 24.  
And I'm getting bored waiting round for you,  
We're not getting any younger, and I  
Won't look back 'cause there's no use  
It's time to move forward!

I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave!  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
I've got no time for feeling sorry!

I tried not to think of what might happen,  
When your reality, finally, cuts through.  
Well, as for me, I got out and I'm on the road.  
The worst part it that this (THIS!), this could be you.  
You know it too, you can't run from your shame!  
You're not getting any younger, time,  
Is passing by, but you waited awake..  
It's time to roll over!

I feel no sympathy,

You lived inside a cave!  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
I've got no time for feeling sorry!

And all the best lies,  
They are told with fingers tied!  
So cross them tight,  
Won't you promise me tonight  
If it's the last thing you do, you'll get out..

I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave.  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
I've got no time, I've got no time!

I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave!  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
Got no time!

I've got no time for feeling sorry!  
I've got no time for feeling sorry!

The crowd cheered but I didn't care, I ran off the stage to try and find Jenny..I found her sitting their crying but Fabian was comforting her!

**Mara: The Suspense!**

**Amber: Why didn't Nina take the biatch down?**

**Frankie: Because its Nina!**


	17. Blowing out of Proportion

**Frankie: Back to the Mystery..**

**Amber: But why did Jenny run off?**

**Frankie: Wait and see..**

**Nina: Frankie owns nothing..**

**Frankie: Also thanks for the lovely reviews 30! I can't believe it thank you everyone!**

Chapter 17 - Blowing out of Proportion

Ninas POV

" Jenny are you ok?" I asked

" Shes fine!" Fabian said

" Why are you here? She is the one who broke us up!" I exploded

" No it was me!" Fabian snapped

" Well before Jenny came we were fine!" I screamed

" Yes just FINE!" Fabian said

" What do you mean," I whispered

" To be quite honest I think I am not to sure anymore!" Fabian looked at his feet, he was lying!

" Whats up?" I asked

" LEAVE ME ALONE NINA!" He screamed

Then he ran out the room...I looked around the room Jerome,Alfie, Nathan,Mick Patricia, Mara, Joy and Amber with open arms entered the room..Also other crying Cleopatra girls..

" What yous crying about?" Jerome and Alfie asked

" I am so sorry..." Jenny whispered

" Really sorry!" Sam cried

" For what we are about to do!" Lacey and Prissy laughed

All of a sudden the room seemed tense because of 5 smiling and laughing girls..

" Hahaha they all fell for it!" Mary burst out laughing!

" I told you didn't I?" Rufus said

Oh my God! It was Rufus...

" GET THEM! MY PETS!" HE SCREAMED! " ME AND SETH ARE GOING TO CAUSE DESTRUCTION!"

One by one the cleopatra girls transformed into a creature of the dark..deamons, Jenny looked like Medusa because she had snake hair!

The last thing I remember some sort of gas at my face...

Anubis POV

" We are too late!" I screamed

" The Quints and warriors are going to have sort their problems out now!" Isis whispered

" Get the scrolls!" Ra commanded

" Here it is!" Horus whispered

_The Quints and the Sacred warriors will be drawn to the dark, two will die, two will turn to madness, two will be sent on a quest, two will learn a secret and two will be given a greater task. The chosen warriors will be named Alfred, Jerome, Nathan, Michael and Fabian..._

" We will have to hope for the best!" Bastet whimpered

" Hopefully the pairs will find their way back home..from where in the world they are!" Osiris looked down..

" I have put my wisdom in one and give him guidance I think his name was Alfred!" Anubis said

**Mara: Alfie may still have a chance to be a hero!**

**Patricia: Where the hell have you put all of us?**

**Frankie: In different countries..**

**Joy: Uh-oh things are looking really bleak for you in this moment in time Frankie and who are we all with..**

**Frankie: Your ex-boyf...**

**SIBUNA: GET HER!**

**Frankie: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAHHHHHH! Trust me you'll love your little holiday if you like...**

**Sibuna: Holiday?**


	18. Great I am stuck with JEROME in SPAIN!

**Frankie: Owww!**

**Sibuna: Sorry about bruises**

**Nina: Frankie owns nothing if she did, then I think she would haven broken ribs!**

Chapter 18 - GREAT I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM AND I AM STUCK WITH JEROME!

Patricias POV

" Uhhh...where am I?" I groaned

I looked around the room it was boiling hot, The room looked like a hotel suite, it was bright and it had spanish paintings all over the place with flamengo dancers and guitars and all that stuff...I heard deep breathing right next to me! It was Jerome! 

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed

Jerome opened his eyes and screamed

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jerome screamed

" What are you doing here!" Jerome and me said at the same time

" Where am I?" Jerome and I said at the same time

" STOP!" I calmly and rationally said

It was kind of obvious we both didn't know where we were, how we got here or why we were even sent here! It looks like we are never going to make it to that talent show and bring down Seth..

" Atleast I figured out one thing.." I said

" And that is.." Jerome sarcastically spoke

" That Rufus is obviously trying to keep us from that stupid talent show..."

" Good Patricia" A voice loomed over me, it was Osiris and Ma'at...

" What are you doing here Osiris and Ma'at..." I asked

" Who are they Trixie?" said a scared Jerome under the bed..

" The god and goddess in Egyptian mythology!" I said

" Except we are not excactly a myth!" Ma'at said

" Answer some of my questions..." I ordered " Where are we, why are we here and what we are doing here for in the first place. Is anyone trying to kill us? Where are the others?" I said paniced

" Well..

You are in spain, you are here to find something more like a weapon, it was written in something deeper than a prophecy or scroll. Something that gods can't even control-" Ma'at said

" Why do you mean deeper than a scroll or prophecy?" Jerome screamed

" Your destiny!" Osiris whispered

" What do you mean destiny?" I screamed

" You were sent here for a reason even though you got sent here because Rufus and Seth are trying to find the Cup of Ankh because it holds a deeper secret than immortatilty it holds the secret of destroying the world!" Osiris screamed then he and Ma'at started to fade..

THIS IS JUST FLIPPING GREAT I AM SENT TO SPAIN TO FIND SOME MYSTERIOUS WEAPON I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS! AND IT IS MY FLIPPING DESTINY! SOME CRAZED PHYCOPATH AND GOD IS GOING TO KILL US ALL IF I DON'T FIND IT. MY FRIENDS ARE MISSING!I HAVE TO BE BACK IN 3 DAYS FOR THE TALENT CONTEST OR I WILL DIE BECAUSE OF SETH WILL GET INTO MY DREAMS! AND I AM HERE WITH JEROME OF ALL PEOPLE..AND HE IS ALREADY AT THE POOL CHATTING TO SOME SPANISH CHICK WHO HAS JUST SLAPPED HIM! SO FLIPPING GREAT!

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE TO FIND A WEAPON AND GET BACK TO ENGLAND!" I exploded

" Lighten up Trixie we are in Spain, you sound like Nina!" He laughed at me!

"LIGHTEN UP THE WHOLE WORLD IS GOING TO END! YOU STUPID ASS!" I boiled

Great then Jerome starts singing a song..

_Ohh ohh 2-0-1-2 ohh-yeah  
It's alright, Oh It's alright  
You'd know what they say  
Life ain't always easy everyday  
With five us so forget a day  
It all about tonight at the school start  
A riot a-riot be red ohh  
Bottle poppin til we cant stand  
We keep rockn til 6 am_

New York to london over to Japan  
Turn it up .. Turn It Up..  
Mash it up  
We gonna party like  
Party like  
Like its the end of the world  
We gonna party like  
Like it's 2012  
You Know that it doesn't matter  
As long as we got each other

Turn it up.. Turn it up ..  
Mash it up  
It ain't the end of the world  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
We gonna live like it's the end of the world  
We gonna party like  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
Turn it up…  
Turn it up…  
Match it up  
It ain't the end of the world

Simile's, metaphors and we pop pills  
Sick flow inundated with the doc bills  
Work hard, now we know how to top bills  
In the middle of the street doing cartwheels  
Lot of them tryna do it but its not real  
Wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal  
White clothes in a hot pink hot wheels  
Lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails  
Uh, days of our lives  
You wink it goes by  
So we'll just get it with no edison

Anything goes so no time for closed minds  
And free my lil weezy  
And lets just get right  
Young Money, Cash Money in the building  
Lets go the World ends tonight

Have a drink with me and let make tonight  
Go down In history..  
In history  
Yeahh  
Lets make belive its the last 24 hours  
And this whole world is ours eternally, eternally (hey)

Heyyyyy bottle poppin til we cant stand  
We keep rockn til 6 am New York

New york to london over to Japan  
Turn it up ..  
Turn It Up..  
Match it up  
We gonna party like  
Party Night like, like it's the end of the world  
We gonna party night like it's 2012  
You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other

Turn it up.. Turn it up ..  
Match it up It ain't the end of the world ohhhhhhhhhhh

(nooo)  
No im not gonna follow  
Anything that they say anymore  
And its never too late to start again  
So lets start it with right here and right now

Party like, likes its the end of the world  
We gonna party like, like its 2012  
You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other  
Turn it up turn it up mash it up  
It aint the end of the world  
(ohh)  
We gunna live like its the end of the world  
Gunna party like  
(ohh)  
Turn it up turn it up mash it up  
It aint the end of the world.. 

" Lighten Up Trixie because it ain't the end of the world just yet!" Jerome winked.. 

Uhhh why is my knees shaking? Why does Jerome have this hold over me?

" Fine you can live it up for a hour! Then we are searching for the weapon and we try to get home!"

**Amber, Joy, Frankie, Nina and Mara: Trixie has a crush on Jerome! Trixie has a crush on Jerome! Trixie has a crush on Jerome!**

**Trixie: SHUT UP!**

**Joy: And I quote " Why does Jerome have a hold over me!" **

**Trixie: Your dead to me Joy..**

**Frankie: rofl..oww..**


	19. Amfie :D

**Frankie: THIS IS LIKE THE BEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE! **

**Mara: Frankie owns nothing**

**Joy: Aww it looks cute**

**Nina: It looks different since its written in Alfies POV**

Chapter 19 Amfie :D

Alfies POV

It was around mid-day, in Paris! We had a message from Anubis that we had to look for this super weapon sort of thing and try to get back to England but I wasn't really bothered about that, I wasn't bothered about Rufus, Seth and the Cleopatra girls.I WASNT EVEN BOTHERED THAT THE WORLD WAS GOING TO END! I was bothered about the girl who I was standing right next to and trying to solve a mystery with. I wanted to tell her 3 words even though I was to scared..

_Flashback:_

_" Buck up Alfred, stop being such a coward!" My father said_

_" He can't do anything!" Mick sneered_

_" Alfie shut up and tell me..fine I'll do it..I love you Alfie!" Amber smiled_

" ALFIE!" Amber shouted " I know we are in Paris and you probably want to be anywhere but here and you just got dumped off Sam! But we have to find this weapon! I made a sacrifice not to shop!" Amber said sadly

" Oh sorry Amber...but I want to tell you something!" I shouted

" Yeah and that is.." Amber said! " LOOK!...It the Paris house of mystery! We have to look in there! OMG the Jimmy Choo house is over there...Focus Amber..Focus Amber!" Amber muttered to herself!

Amber looked really sad ever since I dumped her , just occasionally she would give me one of the these looks just full of emptiness and she would speak in montone, no emotion..it was heartbreaking. She didn't even jump up and down when she saw the Jimmy Choo house, this wasn't Amber...

_Shadows fill an empty heart , As love is fading, ,From all the things that we are  
But are not saying ,Can we see beyond the scars And make it to the dawn? _

" Come on Alfie, we have to go into the Paris House of Mystery!" Amber shouted

" I am coming" I replied Amber looked at me with those downcast eyes

_Change the colors of the sky And open up to, The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you ,For all the things that never died, To make it through the night,  
Love will find you .._

" Look at all this stuff!" Amber said.." Lets look at the map, we should have a look at the Egypt section!" Amber spoke in montone "Is anything wrong Alfie?" she spoke in a sad voice..

We wandered to the Egypt Section...

" Yes Amber! there is, I need to tell you something!" I spoke

" What..." Amber frowned

" I-I...love" I spluttered

" Look over their it has stuff about the Quint prophecy!" Amber yelled happily " I sound like Nina uhh" Amber frowned..

Come on Alfie just tell her now! I hated myself at that moment...

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now? _

I asked myself these Questions...Me and Amber looked for nearly an hour through all rthis prophecy stuff but it was only things we had heard before. Everytime we thought we had something it was wrong! Amber face fell more nearly on the brink of tears...

" Alfie.." Amber sat down a step " What if we won't find anything and we give up, I will end up going to hell and serving Seth and Rufus for an ertinity..." Amber started to cry

_The sun is breaking in your eyes ,To start a new day ,This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace shadows fade into the light  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you _

" AMBER! This is not you your not a quitter! Your a happy bouncy trendsetter who makes everyone happy! You can't let us down, you can't let Nina down! You can't let yourself down!" I smiled at her..

" Thanks Alfie!" Amber smiled a smile that could keep everyone alive..

" Amber I have something to tell you" I said

" What Alfie..." Amber smiled then she stepped forward.. and onto a trap door and fell through

Oh man this is really getting to me!

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now? _

" Amber are you ok?" I asked

" Yeah I am fine!" Alfie I have found tons of stuff!" Amber yelled

" I am coming down now!" I yelled

I jumped down, there was loads and loads, Amber grabbed a load of papers with Seth on it and put it in her bag...

" Amber your a genius!" I laughed

" I know!" Amber laughed

We looked into each other eyes for a while..then Amber looked around me there was something gold!

" Look Alfie its the weapon!" Amber peered

It was a shiny gold bracelet and enscribed inside it was Amber and Alfie was this a sign..thats it I am telling her now!

" Amber I really need to tell you something!" I said

" What are you two doing down here?" A security guard yelled

_Now that we're here, Now that we've come this far, Just hold on  
There is nothing to fear, For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours. _

" We fell down a trap door!" I yelled back while Amber put the bracelet inside her bag..

Once we got back up, Amber was hugging me I didn't want to let go..

" Thanks Alfie, for keeping me going! I don't know what I would have done if I was by myself, your a good friend slash ex-boyfriend!" She looked down at her feet..

THAT WAS IT! I JUST WENT UP TO AMBER AND KISSED HER!

" That was all I ever wanted," Amber smiled " I thought you were in love with Sam!"

" It was only you, Amber I didn't even want to kiss sam I just felt like I was in a trance with her!" I sighed

" But wait I really need to tell you something!" I said

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now? 

" I love you Amber" I said...

" I love you Alfie, lets go home" Amber smiled " but first Jimmy choos!" She jumped up and down that was MY Amber!

**Frankie: Aww this is just my favourite chapter so far! I am a huge fan of Amfie so I can't stand stories of Mamber! 1 COUPLE DOWN..4 TO GO!**

**Nina: :')**

**Joy: Aww**

**Mara: Amfie 3**

**Trixie: Yay! Happy news **


	20. Caught on Camera Patrica!

**Frankie: As a treat for my twentieth chapter, you get Jertricia back together :D**

**Amber: This has took her ages to write :)**

**Nina: Frankie owns nothing...**

Chapter 20 - Caught on camera Patricia!

Jeromes POV

After 3 hours of me and Patricia partying hard, we finally got on with the mission. First we got a tourguide book, from the hotel. It was named Hotel los amantes de la isla which translated lovers island...that was just um great, given the circumstances! Patricia and me were barely on speaking terms, it was so annoying.

" We should check out the libary," Trixie said

" No, I think we should check out the treasure beach!" I responded

" You just want to go their to check out spanish chicks" Trixie said sadly

" Um no I do not!" I answered

" Oh yes you do!" Partricia said sadly

" Patricia why do you not talk to me like I was your friend, before the whole boyfriend/girlfriend mess!" I asked

" Leave me alone!" Patricia yelled

_I hear your heart cry for love,  
But you won't let me make it right.  
You were hurt, but I decided,  
That you were worth the fight.  
Every night, you lock up,  
You won't let me come inside.  
But the look in your eyes,  
As I can turn the tide._

Patricias POV

I couldn't face telling the truth to Jerome, I was still in love with him. I hated myself, I vowed I would dump any cheat. I am not pathetic the only embarassing thing I have really done is sang glee! I walked along to the libary, I didn't even know what I was looking for. I went along to Egypt section. I had a translator on me, there were rows and rows of books. I looked inside them, but somehow I couldn't concentrate myself on the books, I heard running behind me..

" Damn, will you stop running or yelling!" Jerome panted

" What do you want!" I yelled

" I want to know whats going on!" Jerome yelled back

" No you don't! I am only second best all the time, you like anything that has 2 legs and bland sense of personality! You wanted Mara but since she chose Mick over you settled for second best. I will tell you what though! I am through" I felt the tears they stung

" FINE! You arn't second best you are last infact your not even on the list!" Jerome then stomped off...

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, by this time, i focused on the books. I kept looking inside them using the translator but I came to the last book it looked like it was entering the mystery side. It was only a small skinny thing but out came the weapon and it had wriiten inside Jerome and Patricia, mocking me!

Your not even on the list..words,why did this have to happen me? I know not many guys like me in that sort of lovey dovey way but I thought Jerome might have actually loved me, is he really that heartless? I loved him so much but does he hate me or is he just angry?

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I don't care who was there before._

I hear your heart call for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.  


Jeromes POV

That was the final straw, Patricia didn't have to bring Mara into this but I knew she was right but I was cruel and maybe I crossed the line.. I decided to go into security guard room since it was lunchtime no one will be their. I don't know why I like cameras or photography so much ever since I was kid,probably because it can't change! I fiddled on with the cameras I don't know why..

Does Trixie hate me? Maybe

Do I still love Mara? Possibly

Do I love Mara or Trixie? Both

Then I heard something from the security cameras, a sobbing noise...

" Hi Mara," the voice said

" Yea everything is fine"

" It is fine Mara fine I'll tell you..Jerome is still in love with you."

" I wish I could be you!"

" He said I wasn't even on the list!"

" Yes maybe its time to move on but I love him"

HANG ON A BLOODY SECOND PATRICIA JUST SAID SHE LOVED ME!

" Yeah well I found the weapon so maybe I should just enjoy my time in the sun! For a day..!"

" Yeah there are lot of cute spanish boys!"

" I am going back to the hotel is called lovers island ha what a name! So you and Mick maybe getting back together! Get looking for the weapon! Well hopefully it turns out ok! See you soon Mara bye I am off to the hotel"

I am really going to have to try my best to win Patricia back...especially with those guys at the hotel!

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,  
Even though I know it well.  
Those no shows, they sure tell,  
In the way you hold yourself.  
Don't you fret, should you get,  
Another cancellation.  
Give me a chance I'd make a,  
Permanent reservation.  
_

Patricias POV

I went back to the hotel, there was a massive pool party going on. Luckily someone had provided me with bikini and flip flops so I could go, I also put on makeup, well atleast you couldn't see my red eyes! They were dancing to Cee Lo Green so I looked good cos I only danced to that song a day before...

Then this older Spanish kid came talking to me, his name was Dontae he was cute but I liked Jerome better..shut up patricia...

" So you English? Yes!" He asked he took me on a walk

"Yes!" I smiled

" A rose for an English rose" Dontae winked and smiled at me..

I gave him a fake smile back talk about what a cheeseball this guy was...I smelt the rose it was nice.

" So do you go on parties like this all the time?" He asked

"No!" I said..

" Well lets liven it up a bit!" He cheered..he offered me some vodka

" No thank you!" I said

" Come on give it a go!" He suddenly turned fierce

" Umm no thanks..!" I was starting to get worried now, we were away from the party and it was getting dark..

He drank nearly the whole bottle himself, then he turned nasty...he was clearly drunk, he was kissing me...eew alcohol breath. I punched him but he knocked me against a wall!

" Get away from me!" I screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and screamed

" Trixie!" Jerome yelled

OMG I think I never been pleased to see Jerome before..

" Jerome help!" I screamed

Dontae punched me in the arms, I was hurting alot. OMG I am really starting to sound defenceless like Nina...

Jerome kicked him to the floor, Dontae punched him in the eye, Jerome then punched him in the stomach and grabbed me and ran away...

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
Open up make a brand new start,  
I don't care who's stayed before._

Jeromes POV

Thank God I grabbed Patricia before he got up, otherwise there would be no telling what damage could have been done! We were in our room, Patricia was in her pjs.

" Thanks Jerome," Trixie said quietly

" No need to thank me! Just done what a good friend should have!" I said

Patricia looked like she was going to say something but she decided not to...

" Remember when we were kids?" Patricia said

" Yea what about it..." I asked

" Do you remember our pact?" Patricia asked

_Flashback:_

_" Hehe look at Joys face what a prank!" I whispered_

_" Haha!" Patricia laughed_

_" Miss Davis is getting married!" I laughed_

_" eeeew!" Patricia_

_" Jerome promise something..." Patricia asked _

_" If we have to date or marry someone let it be us" Patricia laughed_

_" Yea lets go and prank that new kid Mara!" I said_

" Yeah I remember!" I said

" Your breaking the pact so I am going to have to restart it!" Patricia smiled

I smiled this was a side I never really seen of Trixie before... then she kissed me on the cheek!

_I hear your heart call for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

" By the way quick warning, I heard you say that you love me! on the phone to Mara and how did u both have your mobile phones...? Anyways I have posted it on YouTube!" I ducked

Patricia chased me around the room...Uh-oh!

Then she cornered me " I love you Trixie!" I said

and she laughed " I hate you to!"

:D

**Frankie: This has like took me ages to write!**

**Joy: Go Jertricia!**

**Frankie: Hope u like it, its different from usual style!**


	21. Butterfly fly away  part 1

**Frankie: I really hate myself right now but since everyone wants Fabina back together,(AND SO DO I!) I wanted to keep Ninas and Fabian storyline running for two more chapters or so I created this its really sad sorry Fabina lovers**

**Amber: Sniff Sniff **

**Mara: You are so mean!**

**Frankie: :'(**

**Joy and Trixie: You meanie..**

Chapter 21 Butterfly fly away - part 1

Ninas POV

I woke up a few hours ago with Fabian angrily shaking me what..I was desperately confused, I didn't know where I was. I didn't know why I was here and if I wasn't already confused enough, Ra the head god came and sent me on some sort of mission..

_"Retrive a special weapon that was made for you.." He said_

I absoutley hated this so much, I was so filled with confusion and Fabian wasn't speaking. He was just being his self looking for the weapon!

" Fabian, why haven't you even looked at me since you comforted Jenny?" I asked " Do you even know where we are, your not telling me anything!"

" We are in Egypt!" he answered looking down

" Why are you not even looking at me?" My eyes stung

" Because its awful, to look at you and see what I've done.." He whispered " I am going to go..look for the..weapon!" He answered

I sunk down to the floor put my head in my hands and cried..cried and cried... but I decided no...

Fabians POV

I was at a lighthouse, looking for the weapon I found out alot of information about the Quint prophecy then Nina came back behind me and she give me a hug..

"Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything" Nina sung

" Nina wait!" I screamed and she started to run...

She crossed a bridge..

"When I say I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else"

" Nina I do love you.." I begged

" Nina please!"

" Nina!"

" You are never honest with me Fabian, I don't know what has even gone on with Jenny..." Nina wiped the tears from her face!

"Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay" Nina sung

" Nina!" I ran up to her, I got on my knees

" I am sorry! I am so sorry please please Nina give me another chance!"

You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

" Fabian I love you so much but I am being tortured in this realationship!" Nina whispered

" Nina I would do anything for you," I yelled

" I know you would but I need to see what is best for me!" Nina put her hands through her hair looked like she was thinking hard then her eyes seemed to follow a **butterfly...**

" I need to be free for a while!" She quietly said " but I need the truth!"

Then it was my turn:

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie is worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before 

Nina:  
Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

Nina and I came closer to each other then we felt the earth shake below us...

then all of a sudden there was a platnium glow it was our weapon a platnim sword which had Fabian and Nina on..

" Look it has us on its a sign we are meant to be together!" I convinced myself..

" No, stop it Fabian, what have you done to get me back?" Nina cried

"Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late too late" Nina sang desperately

" Nina, Jenny was just fling it wasn't serious and it didn't feel right..it felt like I was in a trance and I couldn't stop it.." I was begging now

" Fabian you said you love her!" Nina screamed while we were climbing up to the top of this hole..

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay Nina sung again

" It wasn't real!" I screamed up to her..

" Do you love me," I asked

" Yes I will always do, but its hard!" Nina started to whisper

"Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
When I love you a little less than before" Nina sung

" I don't know what to do.." Nina said

" The truth of me still being in love still hurts.." Nina cried

Silence spread..

" But I miss the old Fabian, the one I met last term." Nina whispered

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late} [too late]

{You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
When I love you a little less than before

Oh and I love you a little less than before

" I love you to much Nina!" to let you go..the **butterfly** came on my shoulder

I kissed on her lips and she didn't let go..then she realised..

Then I sang:

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again 

**Joy and Trixie: Whats going to happen next**

**Frankie: Theres part two to look forward to!**


	22. The Wonderman?

**Frankie: I have been struggling on Butterfly fly away part 2 because I can't pick Fabinas make up song. I was listening to my playlist then one of my favourite songs came on. Wonderman by Tinie Tempah ft Ellie Goulding! I haven't really introduced Nathan yet as a character so here he is!**

**Trixie and Mara: :D **

**Amber: Oooh gossip :)**

**Nina: :)**

Chapter 22- The Wonderman?

Nathans POV

I was in Italy, I couldn't believe it a few weeks before I was a normal kid who didn't want to go to boarding school. A kid who wanted to become a rockstar, but blew it on the day of audition and I was sent to boarding school as punishment. Then I was kid who fell in love then a kid who cheated...with that came a consequence. And that consequence has put me and everyone in danger...

" Wake up Joy!" I yelled

" Nathan? What are you doing here! Where are we? " Joy furiously asked

" I don't know!" I replied

Then when the words came out a small scroll came out of thin air,

_Dear Nathan and Joy_

_A prophecy has been sent out it says you two will be given a grater task than finding a weapon, you are tasked to find the light so you Nathan can become the hero when all else fails. As the prophecy says two will be drawn dark, two will die, two will to turn to madness, two will be sent on a quest and two will be given a greater task which is you two given the greater task and Amber and Alfie are going to go on the quest! Its not certain who will die or be mad or be dark. So Nathan you have to pass this task otherwise all the prophecy will go to plot and it will threaten the chance of your friends survival..._

_You need to do this within 3 days time_

_Yours Truly_

_Bastet_

_P.S Your first clue to this task is at a waterfall.._

" Oh my god we are like the lucky ones!" Joy whispered a tear rolled down our cheek..

" Why did this happen to us?" I asked

" I hate this, I hate I shouldn't be here! I should be living my rockstar dream! Not saving everyones butts!" I shouted at Joy..

Then Joy ran out the room, tears rolling down her cheeks! I ran after her, I tried to hug her...truth be told we kind of already made up back at the house I had to beg her. Nobody noticed to much was going on! **(A/N Chapter 13 remember Amber saw Nathan begging Joy about something!)**

" You may not care about saving everybodys butts but I do! I want to save Patricia, Fabian, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Nina, Mara and Mick!" Joy blurted out

" I can't do it!" I screamed at Joy... " I wished to be special when I was younger by that I meant a rapper or rock star! Not some sort of superhero or wonderman...

_Me (rapping): What kinda person should you be when you wanna make people accept you, uh  
What does it really mean when you dream of being famous and successful, when you were born to be special,  
Uh yeh And I went from the kid in class,  
Takes some radio DJs so they could bring me up_

To the young rapper everybody's ringing up,  
Got 'em looking for a sprinkle of that pixie dust

Mad thoughts in my head when it's blowin up.  
Are you really big enough.  
I traded friends for fans

Cement for sand

Raise your hand

The wonder man

I was about to finish my rap but then Joy..

_Joy (singing): Do you see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you_

To take it all away  
I saw the chosen one they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you, The wonder man? 

_I looked at Joy angrily..so I continued!  
_

_Me: Bored of being nameless bored of feeling awkward when you walk up in the mall and can't afford a pair of trainers,  
Imagine when it changes, imagine satisfaction when you make it,  
It's more than being famous,  
More than the applause and more than any form of status,  
More than the performances in 20 foreign places,  
Benidorm, Vegas, many more praises,_

_Joy: Amen hallelujah __**NATHAN **__look what's happened to ya_

_Me: Yeh they love that attitude brand new and improved, yeh_

And when the fans start grabbing you,  
Show gratitude with a little brag or two,  
Amen hallelujah _**NATHAN **__look what's happened to ya,  
Who can say they ran all the obstacles I ran look  
I traded friends for fans_

Cement for sand

Raise your hand

The wonder man

_Joy: Do you see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you to take it all away  
I saw the chosen one they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you, The wonder man?_

_Come on come on the stars are where you belong  
Come on follow your heart is gonna take you home  
Come on come on the stars are where you belong  
There's no turning back from here_

Do you see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you to take it all away  
I saw the chosen one they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you,

The wonder man

Joy then looked at me ' So are you going to be the wonderman and save everyone!"

" Yeah I guess I am going to have to put my rockstar dreams on hold..." I sighed

" Did you seriously rather have friends than fans?" Joy asked

" No..I don't want fans as much I want friends, I had no friends at stage school," I said

" Awww!" Joy kissed me on the cheek_  
_

" Lets get going!" Joy said 

**Frankie: Really enjoyed writing that chapter ;)**

**Nina: Frankie owns nothing **

**Amber: no songs**

**Mara: no characters **

**Joy: Only Nathan**

**Trixie: And the idea ;)**


	23. Butterfly fly away part 2: The End?

**Frankie: The moment we all have been waiting for..**

**Amber: Does Nina get the love of her life brought back or is Fabian kicked to the curb!**

**Mara: Read to find out..**

**Trixie: Frankie owns nothing :)**

Chapter 23- Butterfly fly away part 2

Ninas POV

_Say my name like it's the last time, Live today like its your last night,  
We want to cry but we know its alright, Cause im with you and your with me,  
Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly, You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now._

Fabian really shocked me he came up to me and kissed me, at first I didn't realise but then it dawned on me I didn't want to let go of Fabian infact I didn't love him less! I loved him more..I am getting so confused..what am I supposed to do? Make up or kick him to the curb? Th e kiss was getting more passionate so I was suprised that Fabian broke free..

" Nina I love you so much but I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again or take it slowly baby steps!" Fabian smiled..

What am I supposed to do?

_We're standing in a light that won't fade, Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever. The memory of being here with you,  
Is one im gonna take my life through, Cause some days stay gold forever._

" I love you to, Fabian is it ok if I have a moment just to collect my thoughts," I asked

" Yeah sure..." Fabian looked agitated

I suddenly remembered all the memories and the stories I have been told. The funniest was before we were dating Uncle Ade asked if they were stepping out and a week after that they were how Uncle Ade laughed...how he tackled Rufus when it was prom night and Rufus dragged her along...

Frankies POV!

" Face it Nina! Your in love with Fabian!" I screamed at her!

" Who are you?" Nina asked

" Your concious!" I answered " Your in love with Fabian! scream it!"

" Okay, I AM IN LOVE WITH FABIAN!" Nina screamed

Looks like my work about Ninas love life is done...

_Promise me you'll stay the way you are,  
Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,  
When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember, you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,  
When the innocence is dead and gone,  
These will be the times we look back on._

Ninas POV

That was slightly weird I didn't realise I have a concious who can personify! But anyways I know what I must do! I am in love with Fabian! This feeling is back! I just screamed it and admitted it to myself so it must be true!

I need to run and run and find Fabian!

" Fabian I yelled!"

_We're standing in a light that won't fade, Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever. The memory of being here with you,  
Is one im gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever._

Fabians POV

I had a sick feeling in my stomach it was getting bigger every minute I waited for Nina to make a decision. Would she take me back? Would she?

" Fabian!" she yelled

_I won't, I won't let your memory go  
cause your colors they burn so bright,  
Who knows, who knows what tomorrow  
will hold but I know that we'll be alright_

**Then 100 Egyptian butterflies came..**

**" I love you Fabian Rutter always have, always will!" Nina said**

**" Forever and Always!" I winked " I love you Nina Martin!" **

_Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.  
We're standing in a light that won't fade,  
Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,  
Cause some days stay gold forever.  
The memory of being here with you,  
Is one im gonna take my life through,  
Cause some days stay gold forever._

**Frankie: ****FABINA ARE BACK TOGETHER! THIS IS A POINT IN TIME YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GO AROUND YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD SCREAMING YAY! XD :D **

**Amber: I hope you enjoyed gate crashing it Frankie! **

**Frankie: Sorry but I had to!**

**Joy: This doesn't mean you can quit reading the story, Sibuna still need to bring down Rufus, Seth and Cleopatra girls! AND THE TALENT SHOW! **


	24. 50 second deal

**Frankie: Wow can't believe how many chapters I wrote and thanx for reviews and emails every1!**

**Amber: Whats happening with the prophecy?**

**Frankie: Lets find out! **

**Joy: Frankie owns nothing **

**Frankie: I still (after all this time) wished I owned Ambers outfits ;)**

Chapter 24: 50 second deal

Maras POV

" Wake Up!" Was the first thing I heard...I have had enough of gas I woke up at Germany last time but then someone hunted us down again...

My eyes suddenly flickered opened, I was obviously chained to a bed in a cheap crabby motel and Mick was right next to me..I had never been frightened in my life..it was awful and the figure next to me (not Mick!) didn't exactly help the situation..RUFUS ZENO!

" So you are the famous Rufus?" Mick questioned him

" Yes the one and only!" He answered

" What do you want with us!" I spat at him..

" You only now have 50 seconds to let me explain why I want yous and you only have 50 seconds to decide why.." Rufus spoke!

" Ok shoot!" Mick said

" Well I want you two to become my accomplices, you will be my double agents, you will feed me info from the other side!" Rufus said " 10 seconds left any questions..."

" What happens if we don't?" I asked

" You meet my pets!" He replied holding red electric bugs, " And you die!"

" And will the weird dreams from Seth stop?"

" Yes!" Rufus said

" You have 50 seconds to decide!" Rufus said leaving the room

"Well I think we should do it" Mick said " It will probably help Sibuna more!"

" Plus these weird dreams STOP!" I said kissing him on the cheek " By the way your forgiven!"

" Okay!" Mick said

" Times Up!" Rufus said...

**" DEAL!" WE BOTH YELLED HAPPILY!**

Anubis POV

Oh no a quint and a warrior fell into the trip, the prophecy was coming true..two were going to die and turn mad! It was time for me to set my powers in Alfred since he was going on the quest to find: Nina, Jerome, Patricia and Fabian to protect them and Nathan and Joy were going to find the light so it can get Mara and Mick out the darkness and bring Seth down...

I told all this to my best friends: Osiris and Bastet, they agreed it was the best option! Lets hope Ra, Isis, Horus, Ma'at and Nepthys thought this as well either away it will end up in a war..

The Gods and Sibuna vs Seth, Rufus, Cleopatra and the Underworld!

I looked in my locket of my dead wife Nina and sighed deeply

**Frankie: Damn you Mara!**

**Amber: Yeah damn you your gonna get Fabina and Jertricia killed!**

**Mara: Ooops..**

**Joy: Yeah I will show you some ooops I accidently put my fist in your face!**


	25. FABINA IS GOING TO DIE! D:

**Frankie: Lets see how things are going with the prophecy..**

**Amber: Yeah I want to see my part!**

**Joy: Frankie owns nothing!**

Chapter 25 FABINA IS GOING TO DIE! NO!

Alfies POV

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

" Amber can we have a have a break!" I said expasarated, I was clutching 36 bags full of clothes and 12 boxs of shoes, we were in Paris after al!

" Yeah sure!" Amber said she was holiding a little pandora bag with a pandora charm bracelet inside

We headed into the cafe...

" I will have a hot chocolate with creaming topping, mini marshmallows, flake and white buttons!"Amber sweetly asked this in french

" I'll have the same!" I said

" I am having such a brilliant day Alfie we are back together, found the weapon and we are shopping in PARIS!" Amber smiled

" I agree with you on the first two things!" I said

It was like a jinx had landed on us for the next things we were about to here, it was like we were cursed! It was honestly just like that and it happened to appear in the form of Anubis..

" Alfie.." A jet black haired guy appeared in front of me!

" Anubis.." Amber looked shocked

" Quick I don't have much time an anicent prophecy has came to our eyes, and its coming true.. Two will die, two will turn to madness, two will turn dark, two will be sent on a quest and two are given a greater task!" Anubis said

" Who is going to die?" I shoke...

" Nina and Fabian.."

Ambers POV

The whole world started to spin, I couldn't breathe and I sat there in a middle of French cafe, holding onto the table trying not to lose my balance, I couldn't stand..my best friends were going to die thanks to this Quint and Warriors story and the prophecy that came with it

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here  
_  
" What set this prophecy off.." I asked while a tear fell down my cheek

" Mara and Mick joining the evil side, so this prophecy is coming true..." Anubis said calmly

I hated them so much at the moment...

" What is Jerome going to do?" Alfie asked

" Jerome and Patricia are going to turn to madness as they will witness the death of Nina and Fabian!" Anubis responded

" What is Joy and Nathan doing.." I asked

" They are given the greater task of finding the light to save Mara and Mick," Anubis answered

" So we are sent on a quest...to do what?" Alfie asked

" You are going to track down Fabian, Nina, Jerome and Patricia!" He said " You will be heros!"

" WHAT US? WE ARE THE SIDEKICKS NOT THE HEROES! WE NORMALLY THE ONES THAT NEED SAVING!" We both said scream whispering!

" Well you don't have a choice about it! Do you want your best friends to die?" He asked

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say?

" No but what we are going to do? We only know that Nina is somewhere in Egypt while Jerome is in Spain!" We spat " And we only have two days left of this mission!" I shoke my head

" Thats why I am giving Alfie this.." Anubis took out a golden apple

" Bite it Alfie!" He commanded

Alfie quickly bit into the apple and nothing happened...

" Nothing happened!" Alfie said

" Lift up that table and run with it!" Anubis commanded

Alfie picked up the table with one hand and ran in 1 second he was missing..then he came back!

" You have super speed and strength!" Anubis said

" Be careful you can die for unknown reasons, the golden apple is funny in that way!"

" What you just give my boyfriend something he can die from!" I felt a tear roll down my face

" Yes I just did!" Anubis spoke

" OH NO!" Alfie said

I passed out, Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Jerome were swirling around me..it was an awful feeling! I shook and shook..I might never see Nina again if I don't find her...

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

I am going to save them! I rose to my feet, this sidekick is not going to fail the real hero afterall me and Alfie were like Scooby and Shaggy but even though I had fashion sense like Daphne..

" Come on Alfie! We have to save Sibuna! We are going to be the heros not the sidekicks!" I rose..

Alfie took the bags ran out the cafe and came back!

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
_

I leaped onto Alfies back and we ran from Northen France to the Spanish borders in nearly 15mins. Alfie stopped to take a look at the map, we only knew that Patricia and Jerome were in Spain but we didn't know where..We were lost confused and didn't know where we were going. Lookily I had my credit card so we could book a room for a hotel..but I was still worried..

" We don't have a choice but we are going to have to keep going!" Alfie said

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear _

**Amber: I am going to be a hero? why me?**

**Joy: Well you better do a good job!**

**Frankie: Yes you better of FABINA WILL DIE!**


	26. Joys deep thinking :D

**Frankie: My sisters favourite singer is Miley Cyrus and this chapter is dedicated to her..Also thanks for the review 2theleftx2! :)**

**Amber: Aww..**

**Nina: :) **

Chapter 26 - Joys deep thinking

Joys POV

The mission was well under way, we were going to be at this mystical watould alby sunrise tomorrow, we knew by now were weren't going to be back in 3 days we were going to be back at anytime, but it would already be to late..so if we don't find this light we are in deep trouble.

We sat down to rest...

" So how long have you been friends with Patricia and the others for?" Nathan asked

" Well I have known Patricia for all my life, then we met Jerome when we were four. They used to prank me all the time. Then I met Mara and Fabian when I was 6. When I was 8 I met Alfie and Mick. Amber came along later in the year. And Nina came to the house last year, we are all very close.." I said sadly

" So you are very close to Patricia," Nathan asked

" Yes she is more than my bf she is like my sister." I said

Then Nathan and me set up the tent... Nathan just practically got in his sleeping bag and he was already snoring! I HATE HIS SNORING!"

So I sat down next to a river, and threw pebbles while looking up at the stars. I saw a shooting star, I wished that Sibuna was safe just tucked up in bed like we were at the beginning of half term. But I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon...I just wanted to see Patricia again.

_Sun rise and I lift up my head then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed  
Sun set and you're feeling okay cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today  
Cant wait till I see you again and we both say remember when  
The band played on the fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high  
_  
There was a picture of me and Patricia on mine and hers door, framed. I would give anything to see that picture. It was taken on the fourth of July and Patricia and me couldn't see anything so she gave me a piggy back. Mara took it. It was on my phone as well.

I picked up an old water bottle and then I had a noebook in my backpack so I wrote a letter to Patricia...

_Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing it's all right  
I believe that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along  
_

Dear Trixie

I am missing you so much, just wish we were back at the house.

I would give anything to see you again,

Love Joy :-)

XX

_Back then you walked me to school told me to be careful and to follow the rules  
Fast forward you taught me to drive you gave me the keys and we went for a ride  
And I cant wait till I see you again and we both say remember when  
I'm holding on to moments like that and I know that their coming back_

I remember when Patricia and Me walked to school, then we entered with Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Mara and Alfie. Patricia said " We should keep away from Alfie and Jerome, they're just gonna get us in a whole load of trouble!" And they did! Patricia can't turn mad we had so many things planned like we were going to go on driving lessons together!

I just want to see Trixie!

_Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's all right  
I believe that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along_

I looked up at the sky then the tent Nathan was sound asleep now. I hope I really don't fail this mission...I couldn't face losing my best friend, like I lost her last year. She came looking for me all of last year. When I was missing unlike the others falling for the lies. Yes she has always been there...

_Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright  
I believed that you're listening to my song_

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright  
I believed that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
Cause you're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along 

I finished the rest of the song, and looked up at the sky.

" Patricia you have been there all along!"

and unknown to me someone was listening...

" That was beautiful!" Bastet whispered looking down from where she was standing in the sky and she sent the message all the way...to spain and the dream!

Patricias POV

" I miss you to Joy!" looking up at the sky

_You've been here all along_

**Amber: That was just so cute! I miss Nina!**

**Frankie: :D **

**Nina: I miss you two Amber!**

**Mara: Frankie owns nothing..**


	27. Happily Never After: Goodbye Mara

**Frankie: Hiya guys sorry I haven't been on ages, I have heard some devastating news about my family, I don't wish to share...I also have writers block**

**Amber: Ok we missed you**

**Joy: (hugs)**

Chapter 27- Happily Never After

Maras POV

I was kind of worried, I didn't like being here stuck in this cheap crabby motel room, Rufus had left us plenty of food, but we were stuck in this room. Me and Mick weren't even talking anymore we just agrued since the deal. We were locked in it was driving me mad. I just kept looking at a friendship bracelet that the others made for me. It was like a Sibuna charm thing Nina made for me once I did my sacrifice..

Suddenly there was a burst into the room..

" YOU!" Rufus pointed at me..." I want you now" he beckoned me forward

I found myself being pushed outside...then I was in a dark room.

" Do you think your Sibuna friends are going to rescue now?" Rufus asked

Before I could answer, I felt a gas being at my face. Then I was in a forrest, I was on the floor; Jerome, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Amber, Nathan, Joy and Mick staring at me. At first I wanted to hug them but then I looked they weren't in the hugging mood...

" Look at you!" Mick said

" Your a mess!" Amber said then she kissed Mick on the lips, full on and he responded

" Its all your fault...you destroyed mine and Ambers relationship! You filthy tart!" Alfie spat at my face..What was going on? 

They all growled at me..giving me all sort of crap

" I hate YOU!" Patricia screamed " You destroyed Jerome and I am always second best to perfect jumped up tart Mara! Do you know what it feels like?" Patricia said then she went into a fit slurring her words.

She pushed me to the floor...

I felt myself take the friendship bracelet off, and chuck it to the floor..

" You killed them Mara!" Joy said pointing to Nina and Fabian

"I hate them SIBUNA!" I screamed what was happening to me?

_I don't think I want this anymore_

" Why do you want us to die? You joined Rufus!" Fabian said. He wasn't normal

I felt anger anger and darkness join me and I didn't want to back away..I wanted to go with it!

_Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye, my love_

I can't hide  
Can't hide  
Can't hide what has come.  
I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
And leave you alone

But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
Oh

[chorus]  
Goodbye, brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye, sunshine  
Take care of yourself

I have to go, I have to go, I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know, always know, always know  
That i love you so, I love you so, oh.  
I love you so.  
Oh.

la lullaby. Distract me with your eyes.  
la lullaby. la lullaby. Help me sleep tonight.  
la lullaby (la lullaby, la lullaby)  
I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone

But always know, always know, always know  
That I love you so  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
(Goodbye)  
(Lullaby)  
I love you so  
I love you so  
Goodbye, brown eyes  
Goodbye my love

I looked around this wasn't now, this was the future. I was going to become dark, I killed Nina and Fabian. I looked down at me their were tatoos pierced to my arm.. my hair became longer. I was skinnier. But I made Patricia and Jerome crazy. Joy and Nathan looked like they havent had gone off with Amber and Alfie was heartbroken

And guess what..I wanted this to happen!

I wanted this to happen?

I wanted this to happen?

I wanted this to happen?

Who am I..

because I am not Mara Jaffray anymore.

Rufus POV

I looked this vile girl who was kicking everywhere at the drugs, she was delirious and it was hilarious!

" Have you destroyed the bracelet?" Seth croaked

" Yes seth!" I replied

I looked at Seth, he was an old man he wasn't strong anymore he was WEAK!

" Why did you go like this?" I asked

" Because of the Gods.." Seth croaked again..what a voice

Well anyways he is going to get me my revenge..

**Frankie: Not my best effort..**

**Amber: Things will pick up **

**Joy: You can always quit..**

**Frankie: NO!**


	28. DHYB: The Boulevard of broken dreams

**Frankie: Here is another mini tale since everyone liked Butterfly fly away because I got a lot of emails saying they liked it, I decided to do another one!**

**Mara: Why am I the bad guy**

**Frankie: Your just depressed not bad**

**Joy: Don't kill anyone Mara!**

Chapter 28 Don't hold your breath - Part 1: The boulevard of broken dreams

Alfies POV

I loved these new super powers they were AWESOME! They are like the best...

" Why don't we find Mara and Mick?" Amber asked

" Why? We need to save Patricia, Jerome, Nina and Fabian!" I answered

"I know..but we don't even know where they are."Amber said

" Fine!" I said

But honestly I wished I didn't say anything because I had a horrible feeling of what was going to happen...

Maras POV

The vision was over, I knew what was I supposed to do now...

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...  
  
" Do you know what your supposed to do?" Rufus asked

" Yes, I already have a plan..." I said

" Good because YOUR supposed friends are going to be here, in 10 mins" Rufus said

" Well I am going to...

Distract Alfie and Amber, make them fall for a plan to lure where I exactly want Nina and Fabian

Kill Nina and Fabian

Then take care of the rest including Mick

" Your own boyfriend.." Rufus raised his eyebrows

" He is apart of the plan!" I smiled

_Mara don't do this_

_Mara don't please..._

It was a small silent whisper, I looked up down and anywhere but there was nothing to be seen. How long did I have left? Great 6 mins to explain..what was going to happen to Mick. I sprinted back to the room.

" Mick, Rufus wants us to break Alfie and Amber up!" I said with fake sadness

" Well I guess I better flirt with Amber is what he is meaning!" Mick said with bitterness

" Its ok, **you **don't have to do this any longer** once you** have gone!" I said with subtle hints

Luckily Mick was to stupid to guess this...

" Ok!" He said with glee

Then we heard a burst through the door...

**Frankie: Sorry its short but Don't hold your breath part 2 will probably be my longest chapter yet and the prophecy is going to come true after that so its coming to an END! :( or maybe I have another shock instore for you...hehe I will leave you with your own mystery to solve! **

**Amber: Either way Don't hold your breath part 2 will be the longest chapter yet! **

**Frankie: I am wondering if I should write a prequel about Nathan and Joy should I? Review if I should or email, if I get two emails/reviews I will do that...**

**P.S Sorry these chapters are depressing about Mara**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing!**


	29. DHYB 2: They simply died within

**Frankie: Most important chapter ye**t..

**Amber: Can't miss out...**

**Trixie: Defin not to be missed like longest chapter yet!**

**Frankie: Please people don't pinch my ideas as people inform me that a story is very similar to mine that its uncanny. Not very nice..I will just stop writing to this website and I will send emails to close fans who love this story!**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing **

**Frankie: PLEASE Amber can I have your shoes?**

**Frankie: Dedicated to Maddylove10 for all the lovely support :)**

Chapter 29 - Don't hold your breath part 2 - They simply died

Maras POV

" There yous are!" Amber ran up to us and gave me an overpowering hug, uhhh how I hated this stupid dumb blonde she takes my Mick away! (Even though that will be my fault)

" Shh Rufus could be back at any moment!" I whispered pretending to care, in the end I will destroy them all...

" Come on lets go!" Alfie pulled Mick out the door...WOW!

No if we go the plan would fail, I needed to do something and fast, something that couldnt make them go away, I should lie and maybe I should get the others here. Hmm must find a way!

" How we no where to run and...(lightbulb moment) how did yous get here?" I asked

" Yes how did you get here?" Mick agreed

" I have super powers its true!" Alfie said

" Prove it we'll go and find Patricia, Jerome, Nina and Fabian..." I challenged Alfie

" Lets go.." Alfie pulled my arm and I suddenly felt sick...time for Micks turn now

Ambers POV

" Hey that just leaves us two..." I said

**All it took was one look on Micks face and he had that flirty smile on his face. What was up with Mick?**

" Yea I have been meaning to have a chat with you!" Mick said

" What about?" I asked but I already knew the answer what the hell is wrong with Mick.

" You know what!" He cooed and he smacked his lips into mine. One part of me melted and the other overpowered it because of Alfie..aww Alfie. I now know I hated Mick!

_Don't hold your breath_

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me  
Boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
_**Don't hold your breath**_

" WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I pushed him into a wall

" I still love you Amber I am still your beau!" Mick got onto the floor..trying to lure me back

" You and Alfie don't go together its like putting ketchup on icecream!" Mick commanded me he was always telling me what to do or I was telling him to do but with Alfie its equal.

" What about Mara!" I said

" Ehhh Jerome will probably break up with Patricia and then Jara will happen!"

" DAMN YOU SICK SON OF A BASTARD!" I screamed

" Mara had it coming anyways!" Mick said

_I was under your spell for such a long time,  
Couldn't break the chains  
You played with my heart,  
Told me (...) with all your lies and games  
It took all the strength I had  
But I crawled up on my feet again  
Now you're trying to lure me back  
But no, those days are gone, my friend_

" Amber you need me I am your beau!" Mick flashed a slick sexy wink and my heart was going to pounce no I must stay strong. I love ALFIE!

" Correction I **NEEDED **you but like always you weren't there and Alfie was.." I looked at his eyes they seemed different overpowering even like they were trying to reach  
my soul

_I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change  
But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back,  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me  
Boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back,  
Don't hold your breath  
Don't hold your breath

Mick was circling me now. What was going on? Had Mara treat him so bad he was using me to make her jealous if so HE IS DEAD!

" Your just using me..." I said. Mick took a step forward and he started to stroke my face..his smooth hands were on my face... I slapped him on the cheek

" Don't you touch me, you filthy cheat! You humilated me!" I said

" Since when did you become Patricia?" Mick said

" Since when have you became a filthy cheat, you will always were jealous of guys coming after me and if I was happy! Probably you are jealous of Alfie!" I responded

_I was worried about you  
But you never cared about me none  
You took my money  
And I know that you, you could kill someone  
I gave you everything  
But nothing was ever enough  
You were always jealous over such crazy stuff_

" You love me Amber" He said

" I don't!" I replied

" You love me Amber" He said

" I don't!" I was kind of scared now..when was Alfie coming back

" You will always love me Amber" He kissed my cheek and for once I agreed..

_You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back, Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me  
Boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back,  
Don't hold your breath  
Don't hold your breath_

" I will always love you Mick but I love Alfie more now so leave me alone!" I screamed

" Amber come here!" Mick barked

" I am not going to be someone I am not for you!" I ran...

Move on,  
Don't look back  
I jumped off a train  
Running off the tracks  
Your days gone,  
Face the facts  
A bad movie ends  
And the screen fades to black

I ran for my life, Mick was really scaring me.

He was never this overpowering or controlling...!

This was to scary! I felt sick and I shivered all over.

" Amber I love you.."

" Well guess what Mick I hate you..." I said

_What you did to me  
Boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back  
(You can't touch me now)_

You can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back,  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me  
Boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back,  
Don't hold your breath 

" Leave me alone Mick!" I yelled

Then in a whoosh Alfie, Mara, Patricia, Jerome, Fabian and Nina were there...

Patricias POV

Amber was in a mess, she told Alfie what had happened and already Alfie got mad and he pinned Mick to the floor. Jerome was trying to get Alfie off Mick while Fabian was trying to get Mick off Alfie even though Alfie was winning the fight. I looked around it was obvious Nina was already there trying to help cheer up Amber who looked traumatised.

But where was Mara?

Wouldn't she be uspet..afterall her boyfriend nearly cheated on her?

" Mara!" I yelled

" Mara!" I yelled

_" Don't hold your breath..." A voice whispered, I looked up it was Bastet_

_" Beware!" _

I was quite freaked about the whole Bastet thing...

" Mara!" I screamed

Mara then became behind but I noticed something or a lot of thing. She was no longer in her combats and nike trainers and had curly black hair. She was wearing a mini black dress...  
Black roses stitched and white and red symbolised death...now her hair was straightened with long dark extensions and she was wearing pots of makeup!

She had a gun...

" Put your arms up!" Mara ordered

" Mara whats going on...?" I asked

" I always liked you Patricia, but I was never good enough was I?" Mara sneered

" What do you mean?" I stammered trying to prove I wasn't frightened

" I wanted you as my best friend but no it was always Joy this or Joy that!" Mara pounced

" Joy has always been my best friend.." I said

" Yea has like has been!" Mara ordered

" No I don't want to be your best friend, you can kill me you dellusional phyco!" I spat

" Wrong answer. Now MARCH!" Mara commanded who had produced a second gun she had two in her hands

We marched back, Alfie was beating up Mick. Jerome and Fabian involved. Nina and Amber still together but it all stopped when they saw Mara!

" In a line all of you..." Mara screamed

They were all in a line...Everyone except Mick.

" What are you still standing next to me for?" Mara spat at Mick " You cheated on me!"

" Because you told me too!" Mick said

" In line now!" Mara punched him...She was a nutter but deeeper than that, darkness had ruled Mara now!

Mara expected us all,

" Alfie and Amber please step foward!" Mara smiled darkly

_**A TRIGGER WAS PULLED **_

Ninas POV

My best friend was going to die because of Mara and the darkness that was in her. She pulled the trigger, Amber was up first, Patricia, Alfie, Mick, Fabian and Jerome screamed. I dived infront of Amber, the bullet went through my heart nearly so I had a chance. Fabian was beside me crying and Mara was going to shoot Alfie but Fabian took the shot and in a second he lay down beside me both of us struggling to breathe. Mara had crumpled, she thought this was a game. I felt pity but not enough to forgive her. Or Mick.

" Amber.." I croaked

" Yes, Nina" She cried

" You weren't my BBF, you were my bestest friend" I croaked

" And you and Joy werent far behind!" I smiled at Trixie who burst into tears...

" Alfie and Jerome look after them!" I said

" Fabian I love you..." I coughed and coughed

Then I saw the blackness and I rose to dreamland..leaving myself behind hand in hand with Fabian!

**Frankie: I haven't killed Nina and Fabian off completely as the next chapter is in there POV. So don't be to scared...**

**Joy: Why do I miss all this mystery and drama?**


	30. The Show in Dreamland

**Frankie: I know you want Jertricia but thats not possible to Chapter 33 so you can have a snippett now!**

**Amber: Enjoy **

**Frankie: My fave song the show by Lenka!**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing!**

Chapter 30 - The Show / Dreamland

Jeromes POV

I felt physically sick, Patricia kept spinning. Alfie said the same was happening to Amber, 10 mins ago my life had just changed..I was going to have to take control for once of the situation since Fabian wasn't here. I looked Fabian it was horrific. I ran inside that crabby motel room and got a bed sheet and put it over Fabian and Nina. I felt tears thats not normal for me..

I turned around Patricia and Amber had passed out...

I held onto Patricia hoping she would wake up!

Ninas POV

I didn't seem to be in heaven. I was on clouds but I was lookind down on the world. I seemed to have mini white wings but not golden ones that proper angels have. I looked around, Fabian wasn't there...he probably had made it to heaven. I knew where I was in dreamland the middle earth. Just my luck.

I decided to sing my fave song by Lenka

_Nina: I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why _

Patricias POV

I was in a garden full of roses, flowers and load of stuff. I had a pink and black tutu on with ballet shoes with black ribbons and I had black wings. The sort of fairy/ pixie look I was going for.. but where was I? This looked like a dream...maybe it is...I am in dreamland what...I want to go home. Hey someone was singing Lenka hehe I will sing the second verse!

_Trixie: Slow it down  
Make it stop-  
Or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much  
Yeah, it's a lot  
To be something I'm not _

Ambers POV

Why do I feel so wet? I wondered, I looked down I had a tail, a striking green, blue and purple tail! Where am I? I looked around there was a waterfall, I was in a lake, the sky was blue covered in clouds and the grass was green covered in flowers. I could admire everything it looked lovely...if only I felt that way myself. Someone was singing Lenka! So cool! That was Ninas old fave...

_Amber:I'm a fool  
Out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough  
I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle _

**EVERYONE:**

_I don't know where to go  
I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why _

**Suddenly dreamland was coming closer together...Nina, Amber and Patricia were together. They looked scared and astonished they tried to speak but no words came out so they had to sing.**

**(Frankie: Go on girls. its the real deal!)**

**The girls turned around at the whisper but no one was there.**

_Nina: I am just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it _

_Patricia: I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down I know _

_Amber: I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show _

The girls couldn't even hug each other...Nina was so sad about that. It might be the last time she would ever see them and cruel faith or dreamland was keeping them apart. Nina was in the sky, Amber was in the sea and Patricia was on the land.

Nina waved at them and her tear drops fell into the sea. Which Amber treasured, they seemed happy so close but so far apart!

_Nina: The sun is hot In the sky  
Just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the signs  
And synchronize in time  
It's a joke nobody knows  
They've got a ticket to that show  
Yeah _

Patricia felt like she was stuck in the middle, land and sky. This annoyed her, they were so close but so far apart and she couldn't speak normally cos she tried so she has to sing! Something Patricia Williamson hates! She really missed Joy...

_Patricia: I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go,  
can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why _

Amber was so happy to see Nina again but she hated being at the bottom she would rather been at the sky of dreamland. They were so close but so far apart, it was awful! Amber was really annoyed! But scared for where Nina was going off to afterwards..

_Amber: I am just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out It's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show oh oh oh_

Then a voice embraced dreamland it was Joy! She could stand in the air, she was wearing a long golden dress, she looked like a goddess! Nina was an angel, Amber was a mermaid and Trixie was a fairy. The place was getting weird patricia thought..You couldn't even speak!

_Joy: Just enjoy the show oh oh oh  
I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I dont know where to go  
I can't do it alone I've tried  
And I don't know why _

The girls joined in the last bit...

_All: I am just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out It's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go  
And just enjoy the show  
oh oh oh  
Just enjoy the show _

_Nina: Just enjoy the show_

_Joy: Oh Oh Oh_

_Patricia: dum de dum  
dum de dum_

_Nina: Just enjoy the show_

_Joy: Oh oh oh_

_Patricia: dum de dum  
dum de dum_

_Nina: Just enjoy the show_

_Amber: I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back _

_Nina: Just enjoy the show_

_Amber: I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back _

_Nina: Just enjoy the show_

Patricias POV

I woke up from my dream, to find Jerome relieved and him giving me a kiss, but in that moment I looked at Amber, I saw a plan forming!

1. Save Mara and Mick from darkness

2. Get Fabian and Nina out of heaven!

3. Be the gang again!

:D

But how in hell was I going to do that?

**Frankie: Yay!**

**Joy : :)**

**Amber: :D**


	31. Just a pawn in someones sad game

**Frankie: Hehe I hoped you like my weird dreamland drabble :) **

**Joy: Yeah why was there a weird dreamland drabble?**

**Frankie: When I was little about 3, I used to call all my dreams, I was in dreamland to my parents. When I was 8 I started writing about dreamland! So I would to dedicate something back to dreamland...lol**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing! Frankie why are we in darkness?**

**Nina: Yes why..**

**Frankie: We are about to enter the darkness...**

Chapter 31 - Just a pawn in someones sad game

Rufus POV

Me: The plan is coming together isn't it Seth...

Seth: Yes but now Rufus I am your master, remember!

Me (gruffly): Yes master, the chosen one is dead! Mara is going to stop Amber, Alfie, Joy and Nathan! So what about the Patricia and Jerome, the two cocky ones?

Seth: Remember the prophecy Seth two will turn mad...

Me: But how?

Seth: Remember the sousl story I told you! Where Anubis' wife Nina nearly died because of her dreams...

Me: But don't you have a strong enough power to get into a sousl remember. You don't even have enough power to walk..master

I looked at this "god" he was weak.

Seth: I know but I have this!

Seth flashed a sliver and gold rock, it was a dreamstone. I had heard of it Egyptian Mythology thats where some Gods could their power from. It was an amazing thing, at certain years the dreamstone would turn purple and grant you anything you want!

Seth: In a couple of seconds this stone will turn purple and it will grant me all the power inside the Cup of Ankh and I will be able to get into Patricias and Jeromes sousl!

Me: Can I have some of this power master?

Seth: NO!

I watched the stone turn purple...

Seth: Haha nothing can destroy me now!

I tried to grab this bright purple stone but Seth knocked it...

Seth: You are useless Rufus! You didn't even seem to realise you were a pawn in my game!

With this I felt my head bang against something and a bullet through my heart which was black by now. And then I would find ultimate darkness...

**Frankie: Rufus is dead! Seth looks mean...D: I am kind of scared to write!**

**Amber: Yeah..**

**Nina: You bought the sousls back! I wonder where they went out of the story!**

**Frankie: I have also wrote Jara vs Jertricia if you want to read, I am a Jertricia but my sis is a fan of Jara and she wanted to me to write it..So I am not going to be bias. So read it :) x**


	32. Science & Faith: Healing of Mara & Mick

**Frankie: Hi Guys sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I was actually considering to let someone else finish off the story because everyone seems upset with me about the Jara issues. And it was turning into a Jara vs Jertricia battle with tabylynn and some others. Please don't take it out on my story...Then I saw Doughnutgirls comment then thought about all you other fans who love this story. And I am not letting you down..**

**Dedicated to doughtnut girl :) btw I love doughnuts to!**

**Amber: Yay!**

**Nina: Am I alive yet? XD**

Chapter 32 - The healing of Mara and Mick/ Science and Faith

Micks POV

What had Mara done?

Where did my best friend go?

Where did the funny smiley annoying and nerdy americian girl go?

I destroyed them, I mean WE destroyed them. And in the process we destroyed ourselves in the process. What did I do? To lose my best friend..**team up with a phycopath and your girlfriend is long gone, my friend. **I looked up it was - FABIAN!

" Fabian what you doing here you supposed to be DEAD!" I screamed this was it I finally turned crazy. I turned mad!

" No you haven't turned mad!" Fabian said

" Why are you here!..." I said

" Well since we weren't supposed to be killed me and Nina and if there is a really important task waiting for us to be here. The spirit council sends us back but first Mara needs to turn back to her normal self. Nina has saved Amber and Patricia from turning mad to complete the next stage of the prophecy. Where was Mara?" I asked

" Mara is in the next room, a drunken mess" I said ashamed

" Don't be ashamed there was nothing Mara could do but fall into the trap. LISTEN TO ME MICK! YOU ARE IN THE DARKNESS! YOU NEED TO GET OUT! Mara needs out to or the whole world will be destroyed. But how am I supposed to get Mara out the darkness?" I asked

" You can do it Mick" He said and he disappeared

I walked into the room, Mara was there sobbing on the floor. Her normal self not the dark girl I saw on that tiresome and dreadful day!

" I shouldn't have shot them" She said over and over...

Tried to break her to a science  
In an act of good defiance  
I broke her heart

There's a pull up on her theories  
There's a watch her growing weary  
I broke her heart

Having heavy conversations  
About the frivolous constellations of our souls, oh  
We're just trying to find some meaning  
In the things that we believe in  
But we got some ways to go

Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that just knocks me dead

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours

It's the way we feel, yeah, this is real  
It's the way we feel, yeah, this is real

I tried pushing evolution  
As the obvious conclusion of the start  
But it was all my own amusement  
Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart

Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that knocks me dead

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours

It's the way we feel, yeah, this is real  
It's the way we feel, yeah, this is real

Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that just knocks me dead

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours

It's the way we feel, yeah, this is real  
It's the way we feel, yeah, this is real 

" Yeah its real I killed Nina and Fabian.." She looked me in the eyes

" You haven't killed us" Fabian and Nina came out the shadows

" Your killing yourself, Mara don't believe in all that science, evoloution and survival of the fittest. Just have a little faith and come out the darkness like I have" I explained it brought Nina and Fabian back...

" Mara just believe" Nina said floating in the air

Then with a crash and a thud, Nina and Fabian landed on the floor.

" We are staying on the earth!" Nina cried!

" The Gods decided!" Fabian said

You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours

**Sibuna: Now for the final battle soon...**


	33. Long Live Sibuna! Together again!

Chapter 33 - Long Live Sibuna (Together again)

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds and stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered 

Joys POV

After many days (well two but you know) of hard peril, going through jungles and under waterfalls..Me and Nathan had finally found the light. It was actually us..the team Sibuna.

" Dear Questers

You have found the light, it was you all along. You are now ready to face Seth and kill his army of the dead! Please put on these rings, and you will be transported to be at the most. You can be sure to use these rings anytime. I will see you at the last battle...

Ra

(The Head God)

Me and Nathan held onto the rings and put them on our fingers...

And we wished to go home.

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming this is absurd  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid 

Alfies POV

I looked at Amber, she was finally asleep from all the crying she did about Nina and Fabian. I wish there was any way she could be healed from all the upset. Amber had tried to fall asleep for two days to get into this "dreamland" and Patricia tried to fall asleep to but it never seemed to work...But finally Patricia and Amber were asleep and Jerome had a nap as well.

" Alfie..." Anubis came up behind me

" Anubis" I jumped nearly having heart attack! " You scared me!" I glared

" Well sorry I must stop doing that...well anyways you have got to take Patricia, Jerome and Amber home.." He said

" The final battle will take place there and Mara & Mick have been healed. So we need to get a move on and let this anicent prophecy been unearthed!" Anubis said

" But we can't forgive Mara & Mick just yet " I said

" How would you feel if you lost Amber?" Anubis said

" There is no words to describe it..." I looked into Anubis' eyes.

" I went looking in the Underworld for Ambers, Patricia, Ninas, Maras and Joys Great 100 times over Grandmother, their ancestor Nina. For thousands of years..I haven't found her yet. But until last year I found out that she was in an Underworld vault. That was a part of the prophecy, if we win this war against Seth. I get the love of my life back!" Anubis said in his God form

" So will you go back to the house?" Anubis said

I scooped up Amber, Trixie and Jerome. Set on my super speed power, and ran back to the house...

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall_

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if god forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Ninas POV

I couldn't believe it, me and Fabian were back on this Earth. FINALLY! I couldn't believe it I missed Amber and the others so much! I was sitting here waiting for them now in the House of Anubis. Mick and Mara were feeling a little anxious because they think the others will hate them. Even though its only been two days since we have last seen them..it feels like a year. I don't know what I would do with out them!

I miss them Sibuna...

" I can't wait until they are back!" Mick and Fabian said

" I know" I said

It was starting to get late..I was wondering if they were even coming back..

Please let them comeback, I whispered over and over again. I looked at the photo at the right of me, it was all of us. I had my arms around Amber and Fabian. Alfie had his arm around Amber. Jerome was next to him and Patricia was getting a piggy back of him. Mick was next to Fabian and he was doing the same with Mara and Joy & Nathan were sitting down next to my feet. Then Trudy and Victor beside us..that picture started to mean the world to me!

If they are ever coming back...

Then slowly I heard the door unlock and a massive bang..

And the tears streamed down my face...

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
_

Amber walked through the sitting rooms and the tears fell down mine and hers face we just kept hugging each other...she was like my sister...then Patricia spotted Joy and they hugged. Patricia smudged her eyeliner. Then we all hugged Mara! I heard snuffling sound it was Jerome!

" Its just my hay fever!" He said

And Mick gave him a hi-five! He started crying him self...I would have actually laughed at him if I wasn't over come with emotion myself! Then he laughed at himself, and hugged Mara and Patricia. Alfie gave me a hug! Mick couldn't stop smiling...neither could Fabian, then Joy hugged him. Nathan hi-fived everyone. And he pulled everyone for a group hug!

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered _

" SIBUNA! LONG LIVE SIBUNA!" Everyone screamed

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered _

" I am buzzing for this final battle!" Alfie said

" One day we will be remembered!" I whispered

_One day Sibuna will be remembered.._

**Frankie: I have tears streaming down my face..that was the happiest chapter I ever wrote**

**Amber: Long Live Sibuna!**

**Frankie: I own nothing**


	34. Final Battle Questions

Authors Note: Who do you want in the final battle?

Hiya Guys

It is time to have your say who is in the final battle..

Who would you like as the enemy? ( Other than Seth...)

A. The Cleopatra girls - Sam, Prissy, Lacey, Mary and Jenny who has teamed up with the rest of the school. ( Well the rest of the school has been brainwashed!)

B. The Underworld - so literally dead people, corpses, vampires, werewolves ( no not the ones you get in Twilight or Vampire Diaries!) And other evil gods in egyptian mythology!  
So

Apep - Ra's evil brother

Sobek- An evil crocodile in Egyptian Mythology

Sobk - Same as Sobek

C. A army of Seths?

D. All of the above?

2. Who will be the other main God in the final battle (Other than Bastet and Anubis, who have played a huge part in the story. All Gods will be playing a part in the story) 

A. Isis

B. Horus

C. Osiris

D. Nepthys

E. Ra

F. Ma'at

3. Do you want Nina ( no not our nina, the ancestor called Nina) coming back to life and have a happy ending with Anubis?

A. Yes

B. No

4. Finally who do you want to kill seth out of these 3!

A. Nina

B. Alfie

C. Anubis


	35. COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING! QUESTIONS!

More Questions!

Hiya guys I have just thought of a couple more questions to ask you because of a comment said about my OC Nathan and Joy... and pairings!

1. How well do you like Jothen?

A. Blech!

B. There okay I like them only cos Joy isn't hitting on Fabian but I don't like Nathan he is weird! And Joy is just :S

C. I like them because Nathan likes Paramore and Joy because she isn't a biatch and she is more friendly and I actually like them cos they are good together! So yea I call my self a fan and they are a bit of my guilty pleasure!

D. I AM 100% A NEW JOTHAN FAN!

2. Should I get rid of Nathan?

A. Yes

B. No

3. Do you want to hear more about Nathan and Joy about how they met **( because I am in the middle of writing a little fanfic about them)**

A. Yes

B. No

Pairings:

Are you happy with Amfie

A. Yes

B. No

Are you happy with Jertricia

A. Yes

B. No

Please answer these questions as I am getting depressed about some comments about Jara and Mamber (no not yous izzi08 and charn 14 yous are lovely! :D) . And how people hate that Joy isn't a bitch anymore! Its wearing me down!

P.S To committed fans I will be posting a chapter soon :)

I love you my committed fans :) forever&always :D

Frankie x


	36. Just say ok: The Beginning of the battle

**Frankie: Only me and Trudy 2 day since every 1 is upset!**

**Frankie: Hi Trudy!Can I have a muffin?**

**Trudy: Yes Dear! Frankie owns nothing!**

Chapter 34 - Just say okay

_You are fine, you are sweet  
Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close, I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks_

Fabina Part: Ninas POV

It felt a bit quiet, almost to quiet. Me and Fabian were wandering around campus, it was still light but nobody was out. We kept hearing rustling in the bushes. I looked at my watches it was only 2pm. I looked in the hall it was dead quiet no one was there! That was a suprise I thought it would be busy...since the Talent Show and all that.

" Mmmwhha!" An evil laugh appeared!

I looked around there was no one there! Fabian looked a bit freaked out to! Then all of a sudden darkness swept around us. Black smoke and evil laughs. And a unwanted voice echoed the silent hall...Fabian had disappeared!

__

But I don't wanna be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No, I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me

Jertricias Part: Jeromes POV

Patricia and me were still in the House of Anubis, everyone was out looking for any clues for the final battle. Me & Patricia had a fight over Mara again. I was wondering if me and Trixie would ever get to the same page about Mara. Its like she couldn't trust me, I was getting sick of it!

" Hello Jerome!" A girls voice appeared into the house.

Patricia flew down the stairs, she heard the voice to. The lights started to flicker was it possible that the final battle was going to be here? Luckily it was still light! Only 2pm so we are still safe from darkness, but then the chandlier was swaying and it smashed to the ground! A girl next to me started screaming and my voice was following hers

__

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away? Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok

Jothens Part: Joys POV  
I thought everything was going to be fine like normal after this battle thing. But it wasn't, Nathan was going to be moving in a couples months time thanks to a new audition to be a rapper..Me and Nathan fought! We never really fight. I thought he was always going to be there like Fabian is to Nina. But I guess not! We reached Mr Sweets office and all of a sudden we fell..

" You will be my meat now!" A voice that sounded like death was thrown into the air

I fell it was like I fell into eternal darkness! It was so black you could not even see your own hand, I held Nathans hand for support! Then all of a sudden, I felt an unearthly hand against me and snatched me away from Nathan. A fierce yell echoed the air...

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See, I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!_

Miaras Part: Micks POV

Me and Mara went searching in the forest for clues! I had an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. When Jerome hugged Mara! It was totally sickening..I have never been this jealous before? Have I? Well me and Mara weren't speaking anymore...But some how the trees were get thicker around me..the feeling was awful then I looked Mara has been wrapped in some sort of ivy...

" Come on out Mick where ever you are!" Tiny whispers were floating everywhere and anywhere

Mara was screaming for me to help her, I tried snapping this sort of plant but it kept regrowing and regrowing. The ivy started going around her nose and she couldn't breathe. I was feriously wresting this massive plant beast then something caught my leg...__

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?

Amfies Part: Alfies POV

I knew it! Amber still had feelings of that son of biatch Mick! I could tell by the way Mick kissed her on the cheek! I really hate that guy! Amber looked really confused once Mick gave her that kiss. Grrr! Me and Amber were searching the Attic in House of Cleopatra! There were loads of mysterious artifacts me and Amber had our bracelets on for protection!

" Its been a long time Amber!" A voice called out

There was a bright golden light and streaks of darkness came close to us. Mystery once our friend now an enemy was in the air. It was darkness meets light sort of thing. But the weird thing was it felt like an godly appearance like Anubis appearing but I had an awful feeling. Proves my intuition was right when I heard a THUD! And Amber fell to the floor while a tear rolled down my cheek.._  
_

_Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away  
Let me know if it's gon' be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away_

The Victims: Fabians POV

I woke up, I was in a cave, but it was dead bright and the air was thick. I could hear Ninas voice calling my name but I couldn't get out I was stuck. Around me I saw Patricia, Nathan, Amber and Mara. They were struggling for the air!

" Nathan just say okay! Please wake up I don't care if you leave me!" Joys stressed voice echoed in the cave

" Mara I need you! Please! Please wake up okay, I don't care if you go off with Jerome! Okay!" Mick was crying I could tell

" Amber I love you so much just please okay just wake up! I don't care if you leave me for Mick! I love you so" Alfie sounded different

" Trixie YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW! OKAY? IF THIS IS A JOKE! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! But please wake up I love you Trixie..I know I am confused about Mara But please!" Jerome just sounded full of emotion

" Fabian I love you, please wake up!" Nina was crying I needed to get out

And thats when the BIG BANG happened...__

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or run away?

Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be ok  
Don't run away  


**Frankie: Time to vote for your pairings! The only pairing safe is Fabina! **

**Will Amber leave Alfie and go back to Mick? ITS UP 2 U!**

**Will Jerome leave Patricia and go back to Mara? ITS UP 2 U!**

**Will Alfie & Patricia be the cast off the couple? ITS UP 2 U!**

**And will Nathan leave all together, so Joy will turn back into the bitch? ITS UP 2 U!**

**My friends, so fill out the questionare!**_  
_


	37. The End is Nigh an only exception is

**Frankie: Heres the next chapter!**

**Amber: She is keeping Amfie together that is defin :D So Fabina and Amfie are in the safe...**

**Trixie: But Jertricia isn't in the clear SO WE NEED YOU!**

**Mara: But if you are a fan of Jara or Miara vote!**

**Joy: R U going to let Nathan leave? And me turn into a biatch...**

Chapter 35 - The End is Nigh...

Nathans POV:

I couldn't breathe the air was thicker, Fabian was up and he looked pained. Voices flew back and forth. Joys voice came and she said she loved me but I looked around me I am not the Wonderman she thought I was...I am not that sort of person...I am supposed to be a rapper or a rock star. I am not cut out for saving the world.

I sat there coughing and spluttering while this big bang happened. We were in a void and it was filled with nothing. You couldn't see anything it wasn't even a white background. It wasn't clear...it was just nothing.

" Wha...the...hell...is...going...ooooo...n!" Patricia coughed and coughed trying to get air.

" Your in a void!" A mysterious figure came he was wearing a long black cape and he was holding an axe.

" Who...are...y...o...u!" Amber choked on the words, shaking on the ground.

" I am death!" He simply said and he unveiled his cape and you could see a skeleton but it was more like a corpse it was plaguing

" Have you came to kill us?" Fabian asked he was still breatheing fine

" No I haven't came to kill you just yet, I have came to meet yous as in the prophecy mentions one of yous will be leaving us" He said

"W...h...a...t!" Mara choked and spluttered

Then the black words flew into the air, saying that if one of us left, the world will end in a 13 days. And on the 7 th day the final battle will commence. It showed us pictures of babys dying, kids crying, adults fleeing and Seth looked victorious...

As if everyone was speaking and panicing, I realised I couldn't do it any longer. Joy is expecting to much. I am not a hero? I am not another Fabian! I am a rapping converse trainers guy. Not a hero! I could not do it!

Death soon transported us back to the "normal" world. Mara, Patricia, Amber and I were glad for air. I decided this was it...I am not an hero...I am a loser. I remembered why I got sent to House of Anubis, I failed an audition. I would just lose the battle.

Joys POV

When Nathan yelled, when the hand reached me. Everything turned back to normal, but Nathan was there. The same happened to Jerome, Nina, Mick and Alfie. There partner was missing. We searched and waited for hours. Wondering where they had gone..

When we were going to give up, a loud noise entered the sitting room. I found Nathan he was grasping for air as it was so precious it would leave him at any minute. He looked at me with dreary eyes!

" Joy..." He whispered. WTF? Why was he was whispering! Everything had to be LOUD with Nathan and over the top. I knew something was wrong!

" What is it Nathan?" I asked

" I am not your hero Joy, I am sorry, I have my own dreams to fufill!" I said

" So thats it is it? Its got to hard so you have to quit like you did like that audition! Except its a 1000x harder! You are flipping right your not a wonderman or chosen one! You are a loser!" I snapped

" Says the girl who is always second best! I would rather be a loser than second best!" He exploded

" What do you mean by that..." I spoke

" Fabian chose Nina over you and he only knew her for a couple of weeks!" He immediately regretted what he just said

" What..." I said

"Joy I..." He spluttered

I took a step back and I turned around. There was only one person...Nina. She looked stunned and shocked. I took another step back. And I ran out the room and up the stairs. The final battle was in a couple of days! I was no state to fight. I knew what I must do. I put on my coat and I walked and walked until I was in the forest...I knew what I must do...

Nathans POV

I had an earful off Nina but to be honest I hurt Joy that was much worse. There was nothing left for me now. I was no wonderman just a loser out of love. Nobody knew how it hurts. Yes I dated a lot of people in the past but Joy was far greater...

Dear Joy

I don't know what I am supposed to say but I am sorry. I hurt probably the most important thing in my life. You arn't second best you are the best. My parents got depressed when I was younger and they left me. I have never seemed to move on thats where I got my sense of giving up from, I don't know what else to say but you are the only exception. I have fallen hard for you.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to re-assemble it

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darlin',  
You, are, the only exception  
But, you, are, the only exception  
But, you, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this  
Keeping it comfortable,  
distance, and up until now  
I'd sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it  
was ever worth the risk, but...

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Oh

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing.

Love Nathan

Then I walked out of the house, I don't know if I was going for an hour, a day, a month or a year or even forever. But I left the house with only my guitar in my arms.

Joys POV

" SETH SHOW YOURSELF!" I commanded and screamed

He appeared

" So you are the famous Joy?" He stroked my cheek...

" Get off me!" I screamed

" Tell me what you want!" He hissed as a he turned into a snake and wrapped himself around me!

" I want to join your army..." I said in a determined voice

**Trixie: I love that song by Paramore :)**

**Frankie: You did not see that coming :O To be honest I did not see that last sentence coming it was kinda last min...But anyways to save Joy is to vote for Nathan not to leave...**

**?: Or if you like biatch Joy vote for Nathan to leave. **

**Frankie and Patricia: Who was that!**

**Seth: Mmmmwhhha!**

**Frankie: ! **


	38. Airplanes and lessons learnt

Chapter 36 - Airplanes & Lessons Learnt

Airplanes - Part 1

_[Chorus Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now) _

Ninas POV

What have I done? What did I just do? Everything is falling apart right infront of me, and its all my fault...maybe I should have never came to House of Anubis? Mabye Joy and Fabian would still be together? Mabye Mara would still be Ambers Best Friend? Mabye this mystery wouldn't have happened at all...And there would be no heartbreak?

**Flashback:**

**Me: Why did you say those things to Joy for? Nathan?  
Nathan: Why do you flipping care?  
Me: I am her friend!  
Nathan: (laughs) Her friend! You stole her crush away! Fabian, I am always going to be second best to him! And do you know how it makes Joy feel, it is killing her because she is always second best!  
Me: What...?  
Nathan: We shouldn't be here, if you never came. Everything would have been perfect, Mara wouldn't be lonely, Joy would be happy and this whole stupid mystery wouldn't have started! And there would be no heartbreak! Don't you get it? Us two arn't supposed to be in the picture (tears start rolling down his cheeks) Neither Patricia & Alfie.  
Nathan storms out the house...  
Nina: Wait Nathan come back!  
He renters the house, tears rolling down cheek!**

I ran away in tears at that point...I am bumped into Amber and Fabian. They looked distressed, probably they were caring. But I was to depressed so I past the stage of caring. So I angered them...

" Answer me one question Amber" I snarled this consuming fury was sweeping over me...

" Yes sure?" She looked frightened, Fabian looked frighened and I felt frightened...

" Would you still be Maras best friend if I wasn't there?" I asked

" Yes..." She looked up at my pitful tears

Fabian tried to comfort me but I wasn't having it...

" Would you have gotten together with Joy if this mystery had not happened" I asked

" I think I would have" He regretted saying that

I was just a scapegoat. If everything was still perfect, I wouldn't be in the picture neither would Nathan. He was right. If Mara didn't cheat on Mick, Amber would have still been her bestfriend. If Joy didn't disappear, I wouldn't have been Fabians girlfriend. I explained to them. It was probably the same to Alfie, Amber didn't want Alfie she wanted Mick. And she practically admitted this. So if me and Nathan weren't really here, the pairings would have been Jara, Mamber, Faboy and Alfie and Patricia would have been lonely. I decided to go and tell them two. After my explanation I told them:

" I wish I never came into this house," I heard gasps and I walked away ready to find Patricia and Alfie, explaining that we were the outcasts.**  
**

_Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)_

Joys POV

Seth was wrapped tightly around me, I couldn't breathe. I fell to the floor and I entered the darkness. I wore a white dress and I was in a forest, it looked exactly like Ambers Dream. She had at the start of the hols. I was in the same outfit she described. The stars were there but no shooting stars, only a airplane. I wish I was out of this dream.

" I am ready for you to hand yourself to me," Seth came out the darkness

" What do you mean?" I asked

" You know what I mean!" He said tenderly and kissed me on the cheek

" Get off me!" I screamed and I started to run in bare feet on trampled leaves.

His face followed me, I ran to waterfalls, lakes and grasslands but it wasn't working. His faces surrounded me and I broke down. This wasn't a dream - it was my sousl. Seth had gotten to me, I remembered my ancestors Nina bad dreams. We were the same.

_[Verse 1 B.o.B]  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

Ambers POV

I went into my extended closet. I looked at my outfits, my favourite was a baby pink mini dress with ruffles very over the top. I tried to remember when I last used it, I remember my 1 year anniversary with Mick, when Nina wasn't there. Alfie silently crushing on me. Mara kept smiling at Mick, I thought she was being friendly! I looked at the dress and threw it in the bin. A Gucci Dress has just been thrown out by Amber Millington - wow! I looked at another outfit a white mini dress with just a plain pink cosage. I worn that on mine & Alfies first date. And I told Nina she was my best friend. I used to hate that little dress, I would detest to wear it. I only wore that 1 cos Jerome pranked me and dyed all my dresses orange. But it came out...but not before the date! So I wore that one...And that was the happiest day in my life!

Alfie wasn't speaking to me now neither was Nina. I just wished to speak to them...

I always thought I settled for Alfie but now I am not so sure. I used to think I loved Mick with all my heart but I don't. Mara was right, we had nothing in common, we were just both good to look at. Mara wasn't a good friend either, I was always bossy and controlling. But she didn't tell me and she humiliated me.

But Nina and Alfie they would never do that to me! They couldn't I trust them with my life now. But I guess I didn't return the favour...I was acting like a plastic back. No I don't think I want to be Maras best friend...

Or Micks girlfriend...

I just wish they could see, I said quietly to myself while looking up at an airplane.

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for_

Jeromes POV

I was in my room, having my tea. I was having a chinese, the fortune cookie. _You can only choose one or the other, not both. _I read to myself, straight away I knew what that means.  
I had a plan what I was going to do with Mara. I would show how much of a jerk he actually was by creating a portfolio of evidence after all he was always cheating on Amber. And somehow she never found out neither did Mara or Patricia or anyone in House of Anubis. Only me, and I had photographic evidence of everyone. And No I am not a stalker lets just say I can easily hack into the school securitys system...

My plan was actually going perfectly but then Trixie had to come along, with her tough attitude and her infectious grin! Why does she have this hold over me **( Amber: They both said the same thing! yeeee! I am telling Trixie! Frankie: Quiet Amber!) **

One or the other...?

But what happens when you can't choose?

What happens then?

Aha - I knew who to choose..

I rang Patricias number since she was out looking for Joy but then I already found a text...

**Jerome,**

**Sorry I got in the way of you and Mara. I know you love her, I am not prepared to be second best...**

**Patricia**

What! I wanted Trixie, I wish she loved me to and she wouldn't give up on me...We were a team the trixster and the joker!

_If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Alfies POV

Its just to little to late. How stupid could I actually get? Nathan was right! Amber is the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. Why would she love me - Alfie Lewis for? They are right I have already brought down her reputation? Whats wrong with me? I know I am stupid! But I can't believe I fell for the fairytale of Amfie.

Was I wrong to have a girlfriend who loves me for me - a prankster with a heart?

Was I wrong to let my walls come down and share personal things about myself, like I wanted to own a TV show when I was older. One like prank'd.

Just another laugh for Alfie, the sidekick, the boy who could never get the girl of his dreams. But except nobody is laughing are they?

Maybe if I could go back in time, grow up playing sports instead of playing pranks and having a laugh. Amber would love me. I could switch places with Mick, except I can't I will always remain a prankster. I should find someone who excepts me for that... but I knew it was to late for that.

I just wished Amber loved me!

_Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the sky Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)_

Maras POV

Mick or Jerome

Jerome or Mick

Mick or Jerome

Jerome or Mick

I just wish I could actually choose one! Should I also choose love or friendship? I was really in need some helpful advice right now. I wish someone would just tell me who to pick cos I am so confused.__

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at a subway  
But now a days we doin this' to stay relevant

Fabians POV

Nina...What have I done to make Nina blow like that? She was right, if this mystery didn't start I would have probably been with Joy. But I liked Nina so much more infact. I LOVE Nina so much more. I love Joy more like a sister, I don't really see her as girlfriend material? Do I? No I don't...

The best days were when me and Nina were doing this for fun and the adventure. Back to when we got one of our first puzzles about the eight steps! Now we are fighting this final battle for our lives.

Nina didn't break up with me or break friends with me when:

1. When Rufus was going to get the cup of Ankh.

2. When I pointed out she was the chosen one

3. Joy was on the webcam ( I noticed she was a bit sad but kept it to myself)

So why break up with me now? And break friends with Amber to?

I wish I knew what was going on in Ninas head right now...

_I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe you maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

Nathans POV

What did I just do? Start a new house war, thats what I have done. All I ever wanted to be was a hero or a wonderman as Tinie Tempah and Joy put it. Heres that chance right now, right infront of me. And I am backing away from it like I did to the audition:

**Flashback:**

**Reggie ( my manager): Come on Nate this our big chance, to get into the big time. Are you going to let me down?  
Me: No  
Reggie: Thats my man!  
Me: Thanks Reg  
Reggie: No sweat lil dude  
I entered the stage...  
I started rapping B. airplanes, and it was going well. I started break dancing, the judges were impressed. Then the accident happened**

**Me: So let me get back to the days...( then I got to my signature move, one I have known since I was five) **

**And I ripped my pants...**

Then I heard laughter all around me, I ran off the stage, even Reggie was laughing. So I was done. I quit my record label and I was finished from there...until Reggie made me a deal I couldn't refuse yesterday. To meet eninem, my hero. So what do I do here? Joy and my chance to be a real hero or my BIG dream?_  
_

_So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?_

Patricias POV

Nina was right! Where did I fit in with this politics? If Mara was with Jerome? If Amber was with Mick? If Fabian was with Joy? So I would be with Alfie, that wouldn't happen! Alphtricia? What the crazy sort of thing was that? That was just never gonna happen in a million years. Me, Nina, Nathan and Alfie were the outcasts. We were stopping the real couples coming together...

Should I leave? I said looking up at stars...

An airplane following Hayley Willams words I wished that I knew what I should I do! What was I supposed to do? Will ever make to the battle? Without killing each other first...

What should I do?

Should I leave or should I go?

What am I supposed to do?

I think I need another wish right now, I went ouside into the forest, then I heard a scream it was awfully like Joys.__

Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)

Joys POV

I was finally awake, from Seth invading my sousl. Patricia found me, I decided not to tell her what has gone on. I was to ashamed, she would look down on me maybe. I don't know somethings are better keeping to yourself.

" Joy wake up! Are you ok?" She asked

" I am fine, yea I must have fallen over something" I said

" What you hiding from me?" Patricia asked

" Nothing, I must have fallen over something" I said look I have cuts all over my legs, which was true cos the invasion of the sousl was so true. I hurt myself. " I must have lost concinious" I said

" What you keeping from me, Joy I have known you since I was little, I know when you lie" Patricia got angry " Its Fabian isn't it, Joy how could you do that?"

" No!" I said, wondering where she got that from

" Bye Joy, I am never coming back!" Patricia said

I looked up at the airplane, I wish I could telln Trix the truth but I am too ashamed.

_i could really use a wish right now  
i could really use a wish right now (wish right now)  
like shooting stars  
i can really use a wish right now (a wish right now, a wish a wish, a wish right now)_

Micks POV

I was really confused. Everyone was either annoyed at me or sad. I don't know what is going on. When I went to see Alfie he kicked me out, the lil dude was so messed up. It wasn't Alfie at all, it was someone else. And all of his clothes were packed into a suitcase, so was Ninas, Patricias and Nathans. Nobody

" Sibuna members please come down to the living room" Patricia said she had a bullhorn so the whole house heard..

" Well there is no easy way to put this" Nina said looking sad, tears rolling down her cheeks...

" Lets cut to the chase" Nathan said " We are leaving..."

" Goodbye" Alfie said " Bye Amber, bye Jerome"

" Goodbye Fabian" Nina cried " Goodbye Amber" The tears were pouring down her cheeks..

" Alfie...Nina..." Amber started to cry " I don't want Mick as my boyfriend or Mara as my bestfriend" Amber was crying...her heart out " I want yous"

" But we damage your reputation," Alfie and Nina said in monotone, motionless.

" Nina, I love you, please don't go" Fabian was on his kness begging please.

Then Nina and Alfie swiftly left...they ran out into the courtyard and hopped into the taxi.

I watched Joy, she looked devastated. Her boyfriend and best friend leaving. Jerome was trying to stop Patricia from going and she knocked him to the floor. And she got into the taxi. Joy was crying her outs and Fabian was comforting her. I looked into the taxi, she saw this and was crying into Alfies jumper. Mara was comforting Amber that broke her even more. Alfie looked like he wanted to punch me, and that lil dude is hard core. So I stepped away from the car. Nathan looked at Fabian and shoke his head.

" Already moving on to another girl, I see" Nathan spat out the words and he jumped into the taxi and sped off.

I looked all around me, devastation and tears. I bet everyone was wishing for them to come back. I was wishing to know what was going on, I said to the airplane.

_Airplanes - Part 2 _

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Ninas POV

I had no idea, where we were going. Patricia just blurted out a hotel, and we were going to stay there for the night. Just a breather, then we were going to rationally explain what we were going to do next. The Taxi - driver was very kind.

" So you all couples then?" He laughed at our faces...

" No! Just no! We are friends!" We all exclaimed

We looked at each other and we just went eeew! That would be kind of weird...Alfie and Patricia? How would that happen? Patricia and Nathan they are always killing each other, so they would probably kill themselves if they were a couple! Me and Alfie that would be laughable. Nathan...? That is just a bit to weird for me...

We landed outside the hotel, it was white bricked it looked cosy, and it was cheap it was only £30 for us all to stay for two nights. There were 3 singles and a sofa. We drew straws. Hehe Alfie had to get the short straw.

We basically lay on the bed apart from Alfie who was on the sofa. And just looked up at the stars...The airplane was following us, I wished I knew what to do about Fabian & Amber.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Dreamin, Im fallin, Dreamin, Im fallin

Ambers POV

I couldn't believe it, Alfie & Nina actually left me. They honestly did, I finally found two people who cared about me...and I pushed them away. I was to busy fretting over everything and anything. To finally see that crap Nina and Alfie were being told, was having an affect on them.

I am falling lower and lower...There is no stars or airplanes to wish on now. I am finally fade into the black, the darkness...I snapped at Mara and Mick. I didn't want them.

I closed my red eyes, where Seth was waiting for me. I just knew my sousl was going to be invaded. I really could use a wish now...

" So you are Amber" Seth stroked my face, kissing me softly. I shoke in my jimmy choos, Alfie got me in Paris.

I only wished Alfie could come back, I thought as seth wrapped his snake form around me. I looked at the eternal blackness and a forest I once met before..._  
_

_[B.o.B - Verse 1]  
Lets pretend , like Im eating lunch off of Styrofoam trey  
Trying to be the next rapper coming out  
Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain  
Now lets pretend like Im on the stage  
And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (Ok)  
And everybody know my name _

Nathans POV

Was I so wrong? For wanting something so bad. Was I wrong to try and become a rapper, a singer - a star... Thats all I ever wanted. I breathed on my bed, ever since I was kid. I pushed my friends away because of that dream. Shrugged girls off when it was time to see if I could get this gig. But I didn't want to shrugg off Joy and I didn't want to push my friends away this time. What I am supposed to do? Choose my real life or my dream?

I want everybody to know my name, I want everyone to hear me. Eminem could make that happen.

I want to finally have a real life, a real home, I could call my own, I could finally have friends and a girlfriend. House of Anubis could make that happen.

My life or my dream? I looked at the airplane. B.O.B, Hayley Williams and Eminem what I am supposed to do?

_And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang  
Oh yea and I just dropped my new album  
On the first week I did 500 thousand  
Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall  
And then a world tour just to top it all off  
_

Fabians POV

Nina was gone out of my life, forever maybe. Seth was winning at this minute. He exactly wanted this. Nathan was right to clear off, I wanted everybody to hear me play my guitar and sing. I wanted to travel the world. Except Nathan is to late, the world is going to end.

Dreams are good to pass the time but there not your life...

What is real, that the world is going to end in 14 days, if we don't win this battle on the 7th day. Good thing halfterm is being extended because of this storm cloud, that Seth has made. And it has flooded where Trudy and Victor are. So some teachers arn't able to return.

My old dream was to be a singer, my new dream is to be a hero and I hoped Nina was going to be there but I guess some wishes don't cometrue. I thought looking at the starless sky.

_And lets pretend like they call me the greatest  
Selling out arenas with big ass stages  
And everybody loved me and no one ever hated  
Lets try to use imagination_

Joys POV

I am really popular at school, everybody loves me. But why do I feel so alone..First this feeling built with Fabian. Then when Patricia was always going off to places, ( I figured out she was dating someone outside of school, Jerome was jealous at that time) It got bigger when Nathan and me fought. Its was gigantic when me and Patricia fought. Its completely covered me and drained me now...What was wrong with me?

Everybody loved me a year ago,

Fabian was going to be my boyfriend a year ago...

If only you could make wishes out of airplanes. I sang quietly to myself looking at the starless sky. I wish I wasn't alone.__

[Chorus - Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Patricias POV

What am I doing here? Out of my home? Was this a stand? I don't know how I ended up here, it felt like when I first came to House of Anubis. I ended up in this hotel by bad decisions, not so carefully thought out plans..

Story of my life...

**Flashback:  
Mr Williamson: This is the fifth school, you have been expelled from Patricia?  
Me: No its my sixth actually  
Mr W: What?  
Me: What are you going to do with me? ( Then I broke down)  
Mr W: I am ashamed of you, Patricia, you disgrace the family name. I am sick and tired of your attitude. I want you far away so you can't embarass me any longer. I am sick of you, disgracing your Mother, and your two beautiful sisters. You are going to boarding school!**

That was 3 years ago, I haven't seen my Dad since then. He always goes on business trips when I am back. Only on 3 days I have seen him, and that was the 3 christmases. I am ashamed of him.

So yeah story of my life...

I am disappointment to everyone, even when I think I have settled down somewhere they're gone in a wink. Jerome won't want me back. Joy has probably got Mara as her best friend now if Amber hasn't.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Jeromes POV

I need Alfie back, he is my partner in crime, we would have had everyone grinning by now, but its quite the oppisite. I so wanted Patricia back! I needed Trixie, now. I love her. I don't want Mara, but I will always love Mara though. I needed to get everyone out of this depression. Mara was depressed about Patricia. Joy was depressed about Nathan & Patricia. Amber was depressed about Nina & Alfie. Fabian was depressed about Nina. Mick was depressed about Nathan aka his excercise partner now.

" House Meeting for the remains of Sibuna" I used the bullhorn, Patricia used earlier.

Everyone came down apart from Amber and Joy, Mara was still crying horrendously now, she looked like a panda cos her mascara ran and she looked ashamed about something, but I told them my plan, then I saw a glimmer of hope in everyones face!__

[B.o.B - Verse 2]  
Ok, lets pretend like this never happened  
Like I didnt write my pranks in all of my classes  
Like I never used to runaway into the blackness  
Now lets pretend like it was all-good  
Like I didnt live starring in a notebook  
Like I did the things I probably knew I should

Alfies POV

Where did the pranks go off to? Where did the happiness go to? Who took my being away and replaced with this freak who is distressed. I tried to pretend that I was happy. I tried telling Patricia, Nina and Nathan my jokes. I was reminded of my past being here, before I came into the House of Anubis. I used to be in a gang called the Cobras.

The Cobras would always meet up in a hotel room like this. We would plot pranks on people, not the funny ones like me and Jerome do. Evil ones. I used to runaway into the darkness.

That was the past this is now. I am blocking everything out. I am pretending everything is ok. No the world isn't going to end in 14 days, I am Alfie Lewis the good guy and I am single. And I am going home... Well thats what I wish to do anyway._  
_

_Now lets pretend like Sibuna is still here  
Im talking back before the mixtapes  
Before the videos and the deals  
Before I ever got Myspace  
Before they ever noticed my face  
So lets just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes_

Maras POV

To be quite honest, its more simpler this way than the way before. I like pretending there is nothing wrong. But I know something is wrong with them leaving. No Mara there is nothing wrong, just block it out! Patricia is still here probably with Jerome. Amber is probably kissing Alfie. Fabian and Nina are probably looking at Egyptian Defences. Joy, Nathan and Mick are probably chilling.

I tried to convince myself, but it didn't work. I knew deep down why they had left cos they are the outcasts. Really they should have not been here. It should have been me and Jerome. Amber and Mick. Joy and Fabian. But I liked having them four here, even though Nina took my best friend away from me...She made me realise that me and Amber have nothing in common really.

I wish they were still here and everything was normal but there was nothing to wish on...

" Please can Sibuna come down!" Jerome used the bullhorn

I hope Jerome has the answers, cos I really need a hope or dream or a pray or a wish right now...

__

[Chorus - Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
wish right now, wish right now

Micks POV

I ran down the stairs, I hoped really really really hoped or day dreamed that Jerome had a plan to get them back. The outcasts back. I just wished it was normal at the start of the halfterm when I did not know anything about Sibuna. I didn't fall into the Cleopatras girl trap. If only you could actually make wishes out of airplanes..

If only...

If only...

If only...

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Jeromes POV

Everyone came down apart from Joy and Amber. Mara said they were asleep. I quickly explained my plan to Mick, Fabian and Mara. We were going to call Ra, the god of the sun. I actually did my reading that Ra could see everything. So he could tell us where they were.

While I explaining my plan...I heard two screams pierce the air and damage my eardrums. It was Joy & Amber.__

And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream, but those days are gone, there just memories  
And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream, but those days are gone

Joys POV

I woke up, I was shaking all over. Seth had gotten to me. It was the most real dream I had, but it wasn't a dream. My sousl had been invaded by Seth, I was going down the same route. Nina my ancestor went mad. I was going crazy. Seths voice was ringing in my head. Thank God Jeromes screaming in the bull horn woke me up, I felt like I was draining. I felt weakend..The fire was burning in my heart! I swore I felt a hand touch me on the shoulder...I turned to see those red eyes.

Ambers POV

I locked myself into the bathroom. I sat down on the floor, I cried. I broke down again yet again. I was so ashamed. I let Seth get the better of me. He kissed me, I thought of that horrible forced kiss and I cried yet again. I thought of Orisis slave Trixie and it made more distressed that she committed suicide cos of these "dreams". These weren't dreams, they were something more. I felt a hand on my cheek and there were a pair of deep ruby eyes staring at me...

Fabians POV

" aaaahhhhh!" Joy screamed and screamed

" aaaahhhhh!" Amber scream rung into my head...

We couldn't open either of the doors, the day was going from bad to worse!

" Get me Nina! Get me Alfie!" Amber screamed from the other side of the door! " Its Seth AAAAHHHHHH OPEN THE DOOR SOMEONE PLEASE!" Amber sounded like she was begging then I heard a violent slap! I paniced

" Get me Trixie! Get me Nathan!" I heard numerous slaps at Joys door, Joy sounded like she was fighting back. " Will one of yous open the door or get the gods?" Joy sounded desperate.

I wondered how there were two Seths? But then I remembered that Seth could create an army! Since he was the God of War...

For once I didn't know what to do but then I heard the door open and someone was running to us...__

_Still Part of Airplanes part 2 but I am calling this bit Nathans not so christmas carol_

_[Eminem - Verse 3]  
Lets Pretend Nathan James never picked up a pen  
Lets pretend things wouldve been no different  
Pretend people had no motivation  
Pretend he just made excuses that was so paper thin they could blow away with the wind  
you never gone make it, makes no sense to play the game it aint no way thatll you win_

Huh? That was weird I heard someone rap, well this is a bit weird. Someone rapped my name, It was just my imagination. It is a dream after all! I should probably try and wake up and think a bit more..about what to do!

" No you shouldn't think, you should listen" It was Reggie..

" Reggie get out of my dream!" I yelled at him

" Listen lil dude you are going to be visited by 3 of your heroes, if you don't listen to them it could be chaotic!" Reggie said

"Fine!" I huffed...

_Pretend he just stand out side all day and play with his friends  
Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend  
And it wasnt time to move in school no changing again  
He wasnt socially awakard and just strange as a kid_

What does he mean? That 3 of my heroes were going to visit me! What does it mean? Its not like Hayley Williams was going to show up is it? Oh my god-

" Am I seriously one of your heroes?" Hayley asked

" OMG! Hayley Williams is in my dream! Did I just say that out loud?" I asked

" Erm, yeah well anyways this isn't a dream, this is your not so christmas carol!" Hayley asked " I am your guidance of the past!" She ginned

Then Hayley took me to my old school. Hollywood Arts. Its been ages since I have last seen this place. I used to have a girlfriend named Tori we went out for 3 months but it was nothing serious though. My best friends were Beck and Andre. Robbie was this creepy dude who hung out with us. Also I had friends called: Jade & Cat.

" I am breaking up with you Tori," My past self said, I was really a jerk back then

" What! Nathan wait!" Tori cried " Can't we work this out?"

" No I am going back to England for this audition! C-YA!" Then my past self was gone...

I saw Tori she crumpled to the ground. Beck and Jade were swearing at me, Jade did some sign language as well to the car but my past self didn't hear or see this. He was to bothered about being famous. Cat was crying cos Tori was crying. Robbie and Andre were comforting them.

" Learnt how much people hurt if you shrugg them off like that?" Hayley asked

" Yes!" I was dumbfounded, I honestly didn't think Tori cared about me so much!

" What happened to them after I left, like 3 weeks after?" I asked

Hayley showed me a month after I was gone, they were all laughing and smiling. Andre had his arm around Tori **( Frankie: Sorry I am a massive Tandre, Bade and Cabbie fan! And also Sinjin! lol) **Beck and Jade were the same, still. Cat fallen for Robbie. Sinjin came and sat down next to them. But Jade pushed him off. They looked more happier.

" Well time for your next lesson!" Hayley said and she was gone...

**( I hoped you like my mini Victorious crossover! :D)**_  
_

_He had a father and his mother wasnt crazy as shit  
And he never dreamed he can ripped stadiums he just lazy as it  
A talent show in the gymnasium  
You wont amount to anything quit day dreaming kid  
You need to get ya check you thinking like an alien  
It just aint realistic_

" I wonder who is coming next please let it be B.O.B or Tinie Tempah or Eminem!" I begged

" Hey I am BOB!" My hero was standing right infront of me, one of the best rappers of this generation were standing right infront of me!

" This dream is just getting better and better!" I said

" No its about to get worse!" He said

" How?" I looked confused

" By the way, I am your guider of the present..." He said

He brought me to myself a couple of hours earlier, I was rambling on about how I wanted to be a rapper and how I messed it all up because I ripped my pants. I am just a failure. I will never get into the music industry.

" You will get in someday but not now!" BOB said " You will fail if you try and do it now!"

B.O.B Took me to House of Anubis, it what was happening right now! I was in Joys bedroom, Joy was screaming. Then I turned around, it was Seth he hit her. I tried to grab him but it didn't work. I tried to pull Joy out the way it didn't work!

" Its no use, your invisible to them" He said

" But how can I stop this?" I asked, Joy had a black eye

" Have you learnt a lesson?" BOB asked

" Yes! I shouldn't be selfish!" I said

" You'll have to wait for your next guider" He said_  
_

_Now pretend they aint just make him angry  
And there was no one he could even aim when hes pi**ed with  
And his alarm went off to wake him but he didnt make it to the rap Olympics  
Left to his plane and he missed it  
Cause he never risked shit he hoped and he wished it  
But it didnt fall in his lap so he aint even hear it he pretends that_

Atleast I knew who my next teacher was going to be Eminem, it was obvious it was everyone who sang Eminem. I was kinda looking forward to meeting him. He was the person who is my inspiration, to be a rapper in the first place.

" So your the famous Nathan James?" He said

" ..." I was speechless, I couldn't talk

" Talk man!" He said

"..."

" No wonder you'll be the laughing stock of the rapping world..." He said

WHAT! My hero just insulted me, this isn't a dream, this is a nightmare!

" What! How am I the laughing stock?" I demanded to know the answer

" Well since you made the wrong choice and chose your career over your mates! NOT COOL MAN! Your life spirals down, just in 14 days after the choice! The World Ends! nd you released on one track! And that wasn't cool!" He said bursted out laughing

" What happens to Joy?" I asked really scared

" She dies, this night cos you didn't come back and you drove Patricia away!"

Eminem takes me to a field, theres Joy headstone and right next to it was Ambers.

" Whys Ambers here?" I asked

" Amber also got attacked by Seth cos Nina and Alfie were gone! As for the rest, they disappered off the universe since the day of the last battle!" Eminem said

What have I done...I RUINED EVERYTHING!

" I wish I could save Joy!" I said

" If an airplane comes bye in 5 seconds you are forgiven but if it doesn't the worlds gonna end!" Eminem said

" What you did with the last days with your last days NOT COOL MAN!" He said

5...4...3...2...

Please come! Please Come!

ooonnn...The airplane comes along and Hayley & BOB are inside! The World isn't gonna end! I might still become a GOOD rapper! Get in there!

" Come on!" Hayley pulls us inside...

Alfie, a gob smacked Patricia and Nina are in there.

" Next stop! House of Anubis!" Eminem said

_Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
wish right now, wish right now_

Ninas POV

" Good Luck!" The stars waved at us...

" Wait a min? So this isn't a dream?" Patricia said

" No! Its real! We got sent by Ra to help!" Hayley said " Since thats the only way to get the message across to Nathan!"

We landed outside of House of Anubis, we ran up the stairs. Fabian was trying to break Ambers door down with Mara. And Mick and Jerome were trying to break down Joys door. Me and Alfie were so angry that we heard banging that we burst through Ambers door. Then Seth saw us and disappeared. We found Amber under the bath trying to hide. She had bruises all up her arms...

Later:

" Does the cream hurt?" I asked Amber and Joy

" Yes it stings the bruises!" Amber said

" Well atleast you don't have broken bones or you arn't dead!" Nathan said

" Why did yous comeback?" Jerome asked

" All I know is I am wishing on an airplanes instead of a shooting star!" Alfie said

" We all agree!" I said

" Can we leave the couple drama until after the battle?" Mara asked

" Yea" Joy said

" Sure" Fabian nodded his head

And this is only the beginning of the enemies we have got to fight...

" We need all the wishes, we could get!" Mick said, as I explained all the enemies we have to fight. "Airplanes you can come out now!"

Then I saw the airplane Hayley, BOB and Eminem were on!_  
_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
wish right now, wish right now_

**Frankie: That took all weekend to write! So hoped you have enjoyed it :) I own nothing apart from Nathan :D**


	39. Just a note

Summary of Chapter

Heyya Guys Sorry that chaper was to long :S I kinda realised when it said 7,000 words eek! :L

So I will do a quick summary

After Nathan & Joys fight, Nathan leaves the fight. But a broken Nina gets him to comeback in. Before Nathan leaves the house he tells Nina, that him, her, Alfie & Patricia. Should have never been in the house. Cos they are stopping all the perfect couples. Jobian, Jara and Mamber. So Nina has a confrontation with Fabian and Amber, and it went downhill. Alfie realises Amber still has feelings for Mick. Alfie wants to leave the house. Patricia sends a text to Jerome saying that she is stopping him and Mara being together. Then Meanwhile Seth has broken into Joys sousl. And he basically abused her. Patricia finds Joy in the woods, as Joy won't tell whats going on. Patricia decides to leave the house since Nobody is being straight with her. :S

As Nina, Alfie, Patricia and Mick pack their suitcases, everyone is confused. So Patricia gets a bullhorn and everyone comes downstairs! She tells them that they are leaving. Fabian and Amber try to stop Nina. But once Nina gets into a taxi she sees Mara comforting Amber so Nina thinks she will never be good enough for Amber. Amber tries to stop Alfie. But he thinks he needs to leave since Amber has feelings for Mick. Patricia just goes to Joy and Jeromes despair. Nathan goes even though Joy will miss him also Mick.

Amber and Joy go into a big depression since their best friend and boy friend, have left them. So Seth can easily come back to life and he starts to personify and come back into real life from Amber and Joys sousl dreams. So Joy is locked in her bedroom and Amber is locked in a bathroom with Seth (well two Seths)

Meanwhile all this is going on, Nathan decides what he is going to do. So basically he has like a christmas carol moment. Hayley Williams takes him back to the past where he is at his old school (Hollywood arts!) And he sees his old girlfriend Tori! And his old friends, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck & Andre. He realises he was being a jerk to Tori and his friends...

BOB takes him back to the present where he realises he shouldn't have left House of Anubis since Joy was being hit off Seth, Then Eminem takes him to the future he realises he is a failure to rapping world and hes alone. So since he learns his lessons Alfie, Patricia, Nina and Nathan get flown back to House of Anubis. Just in time to save Joy and Amber.

So now the gang wishes on airplanes instead of stars. And they all have broke up with each other deciding to save the couple dram until after the final battle...

Well hoped you found this helpful :)

Frankie x

P.S Sorry for the headaches I caused anyone XD :)


	40. Expect the Unexpected

**Frankie: I think this is going to be my most suprising chapter yet :O**

**Nina: How...?**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing in this story! **

Chapter 37 - The Enemies Revealed...And a Unexepected Turn

Seths POV **(Frankie: eeek! D: )**

Damn it! My plans were destroyed yet again.. I was about to destroy that beautiful Amber & and headstrong Joy. Until those two warriors and two of quints came in! They haven't even discovered their powers yet! **( Amber: we have powers? Frankie: Damn Seth he just destroyed a major part of the story! GRRR!) **I better get all the powerful foes I can find yet...

But first I will look at Nina (ancestor), I plunged down into the Underworld.

" Hello Nina," I grinned

" Seth, you won't get away with this!" Nina tried to cut her chains but it didn't work...

" Nina, now why are you trying to cut your chains? You know the only way is to get out is with this key!" I dangled it right infront of her face, I loved this torture.

" Does Anubis, know that one of the quints actually belong to me?" I kept torturing Nina, I enjoyed playing with her feelings. She knows the only way to get out is to be my wife but she loves Anubis. So damn her!

The Quints all have a special quality from her **( the powers will be revealed later!) ** Mara gets her cleverness and battle skills from Nina, Amber gets her looks and love from Nina, Patricia gets her determination and passion from Nina, Joy gets her headstrong attitude from Nina.  
Nina Jr gets her whole personality from Nina Sr.

" Which one belongs to me?" I asked

" I don't know!" Nina said

" You know which one say it!" I said...

" Amber!" Nina said...she looked tortured...

" Correct! But does Anubis know?" I asked

" Yes he does..." Nina said

"So I get to take Amber away now, don't worry my slaves have gone to get her..." I smiled

" Please Seth, please don't hurt Amber, you can take me!" Nina begged she was on her knees...

" To late, infact do you know what? I will take all of the Quints, and instead of making Amber my bride, I will make all of them my brides." I casted this message to the whole of the Underworld...

Then I left a sobbing Nina and I returned to my lair!

" Hello Master," The whole of the Underworld called out.

" Master, I bring you Amber" Voldemort revealed

" Master, I bring you Patricia" The Beldam smiled

" Master, I bring you Joy" Morgana gave an evil laugh

" Master, I bring you Mara" The White Witch pulled a lifeless Mara along

" And finally here is Nina" A dead corpse of Rufus came

Lacey, Jenny, Sam, Mary and Prissy laughed at them...

" You five are no longer needed anymore" I said I pointed at the giggling girls.

" WHAT! Master we made all this possible!" Jenny got angry

I looked now at the five scared girls, they were shaking. They were just school girls, I don't need them but I had a feeling, I might. I had all the enemies I needed. I had Voldermort, yes he failed me but he was still evil. The Beldam was nutter but she was evil. Morgana got involved with the End of Camelot, but she got defeated by a little boy. The White Witch definately failed me but she had a lot of warriors. I decided to keep the five girls.

" Fine but I have a task for you, you are going to brainwash your entire school no not the warriors, your school!" I commanded them giving hypnotising powers

" Great!" Jenny said and they went out my lair...

" Throw them with the others!" I said

Ambers POV

We got kidnapped! I was asleep, then the next thing I knew was that Rufus was carrying me to the Underworld. Then I saw some other figures...Huh? I thought I saw Voldermort? What was happening to me...? Then I thought I saw the White Witch...? And some other person from The Socerors Apprentice? And the Beldam from Coraline? Then Rufus drugged me...

I woke up, people were shaking me everywhere. I thought it would be Mara or Joy or Patricia or Nina!

" Wake Up!" said a person I thought I would never see in my life

" aaahhhhh! Who are you?" I asked

" I am Susan Pevensie," Susan said

" Your not real!" I scramed

" Yes I am!" Susan said

" Your from the Chronicles of Narnia! Aaah...Hermione from Harry Potter? Becky from the Socerors Apprentice? Coraline" I pointed to the four girls but there were still other girls I haven't pointed to yet!

" What? You all arnt real!" I shook " Lucy from the chronicles of Narnia, Ginny and Luna from Harry Potter?" I pointed to them then I fainted...

I woke up to a lot of water in my face, Nina and Patricia held cups to my face.

" You just made my hair wet!" I cried

" Now somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" I screamed

" Well..." Luna started off

" The whole world of magic, myths and stories is going to collapse" Hermione finished off...

" Thats how the whole world is going to end, in 14 days!" Lucy looked paniced

" Are you fighting with us at the final battle?" Nina asked

" Wait a minute? I thought we were fighting in the final battle because of Seth, Rufus and the whole sousl mystery?" Joy said to Sibuna

" No we are fighting to kill Voldermort!" Ginny said

" Thats not true we are fighting to kill Morgana and bring an end to Morganas curse and bring Veronica back again?" Becky looked confused

" Hang on, I thought we were fighting to bring back the childrens souls and put an end to the Beldams wicked curse on children!" Coraline but in.

" Don't you see that all these battles on the same day? It is going to rupture the whole world! I am fighting to get Narnia back to its normal form!" Susan said

" So lets get this straight, we have five different battles in one and if evil wins that means the world ends?" Nina and Mara try to consolidate this information.

" We are in the deep now" Coraline and Luna said

" I thought you were an animation?" Patricia asked Coraline, who just shrugged

" But first how do we get out of here?" I asked

**Nina: YAY Harry Potter! **

**Frankie: I love that movie it just kinda came to me! :)**

**Patricia: Coraline!**

**Frankie: I love Wybie and Coraline :D**

**Joy: The Socerors Apprentice why did you include that? :D**

**Frankie: Its one of my fave movies! Who doesn't love Balthazar? XD**

**Amber and Mara: Can we go to Narnia...?**

**Frankie: YES :D I am making a sequel to this called Welcome to Hogwarts and you get to go to Hogwarts, Narnia, New York and animation world! :D Keep voting for your pairings and you can vote if you want this sequel to happen. Next chapter we get to check in with the boys and the Gods and Wizards and Alsan and other Narnians**

**:) AND THEN FINAL BATTLE WOOP! WOOP!**


	41. Its Harry Potter! :D

**Amber: She owns nothing**

**Frankie: Thanx Amber remember to check out my ova fanfics :D**

Chapter 38 - Uh oh

Alfies POV

I woke up it was a sunny day, it seemed liked a good day but there was an eerie feeling in the atmosphere! I looked at the bed oppisite me, Jerome was snoring his head off. Then to my alarm clock, it was 8:45. I normally wake up at around 10 in the hols. So it was quite weird for me to see this time. So I got up, I expected to see Nina, Mara, Mick & Fabian up. But I saw Nathan...he was normally the last one up!

" What are you doing up so early?" I asked

" Wheres Susan and Lucy?" He asked

" What are you on about man?" I got quite scared

" Where is Susan and Lucy?" He got angrier

" Dude, seriously what are you on about?" I was actually frightened

Then he pounced on me, he knocked me to the floor. I was crying out in pain. He drew out a sword, he held it to my neck! I was actually sweating!

" I repeat where are Susan and Lucy?" He asked

" Nathan man stop!" I yelled his sword was an inch to my neck!

" Nathan what are you on about?" The boy asked

" I am Peter Pevensie!" Peter said **( it says on my profile that Nathan looks like Peter XD)**

Where have I heard that name before? Seriously I thought I heard that name before in some chronicles movie? What was that movie? The Series of Unfortunate Events? The Spiderwick Chronicles? The Chronicles...of Naria? Nasia? Narsia? NARNIA! I loved that movie :D

" What you arn't even real dude" I said

" What do you mean I am not real? I am standing here arn't I?" Peter had his sword a cm to my neck, I started to sweat!

" Alfie, the girls are gone!" Fabian, Nathan and Mick burst through the door with Aslan, Edmund and Prince Caspian.

" Peter take that sword away from the boys neck!" Aslan commanded

" Yes Aslan!" Peter said and he got up VERY quickly!

I stared at this massive lion in the sitting room. Jerome woke up finally and he screamed like a girl when he saw Aslan,**( Trixie: I am never going to let him live that down XD)**I have pinched myself about 50 times to see if I was dreaming or not. We came to a conclusion that we were in the same mess and Aslan said he must go back to Narnia. We looked everywhere for a clue but we didn't seem to find one...

" What are we going to do?" I said then I saw something in the corner of my eye..

I saw a huge block of ice on Maras pillow... Fabian saw it too. And he held it up, so everyone could see. Edmund took it off him and Prince Caspian said it was definately the White Witch. Mick & Jerome looked a bit distressed. The next thing I knew was a massive stone eagle coming at me! Then everything went black...

Jeromes POV

_5 hours later..._

" Wheres Becky?" Standing right infront of me was this curly haired dude, who had a dragon ring on his finger!

" What do you mean, I don't know a Becky!" It was Prince Caspian who had cut himself, Edmund and Peter out of there chairs. And they were having an EPIC showdown! Then a middle aged man and women came on the scene, then they started to throw some magic at them using some charms they had...Where have I seen this before?

" ITS BALTHAZAR BLAKE, VERONICA AND DAVE!" Alfie shouted he looked really happy!

" How do you know our names?" The Women presumbly Veronica asked

" Do you know where Becky is?" A startled Dave said

" Your from the movie sorcerer apprentice, its one of the best movies ever! It inspired me that I should be with Amber my girlfriend! After all Dave is a nerd and Becky was so cool! They make a great couple!" Alfie said while Veronica & Balthazar laughed and Dave looked offended!

" Hey!" Dave cried while me and Nathan laughed at this poor dude...

" Well everyone seems to be on the same page now!" Fabian put in " Can you get us out of these chairs?" Before we could say anything I got knocked out by some sort of force! What movie was coming for us now? To be honest these movies coming alive sort of thing was scaring the crap out of me! What was next Neville out of Ninas Harry Potter and Wybie that I have seen from Coraline Patricia makes me watch all the time? There was only so far a guy could go!

Fabians POV

_10 - 15 hours later..._

I woke up, I was in the most awkward position. But I had a wand over my head, and there was a guy with black hair and a scar on his forehead. It was the guy Nina was obsessed with Harry Potter!

" We bring you no harm just tell me where Ginny, Hermionie and Luna is!" Harry said

" Its Harry Potter!" I said

" So...? How do you muggle know his name?" Neville came behind him with Ron

" You are in a movie..." I pointed out!

" I think they are all innocent!" Ron said

" Same," Neville and Harry agreed

" Where are the others?" I asked

" Well the ones like you are asleep in the next room, the ones who look like knights well...

" I hope your being careful there all kings," I interupted

" Yes they are locked in a room with the Merlianian wizards and the curly haired dude after a girl called Coraline scared a blonde haired boy who looked really cocky. Not the stupid sports boy or the rapper wannabee. The other one who would probably be friends with Draco Malfoy in my world!" Harry said

" Jerome! He must have got scared of Wybie! I haven't seen him yet its just that Jerome doesn't like shock suprises like yous!" I agreed " He probably would have been friends with Draco!" I laughed

_1 hour later..._

After everyone was unlocked out of the rooms. Wybie introduced himelf and he had the cat. Jerome fainted... Veronica made us all hot chocolates! And a nice fire. Prince Caspian and Peter were chatting to Jerome. Balthazar, The cat,Harry and Veronica were chatting to me. Wybie, Dave and Alfie were laughing and chatting. Neville and Ron were chatting to Mick! These were convos of a lifetime...

" We have met Seth too!" Harry, the cat & Wybie said!

" So do you think all these battles are going to destroy the world?" I asked

" Yes but we need to find the girls!" Prince Caspian & Nathan said

" We agree there!" Wybie, Alfie & Balthazar said!

" I guess this is so on Seth!" Jerome and Peter said while we all laughed.

**Frankie: Well I hoped you like that chapter :) HARRY POTTER :D Sorry I am like obsessed with him ;) Do you think I could mix the characters up a lil bit! I would obviously keep Fabina! Jixie! Amfie! Jothan! And a couple others. But I really like the idea of Edmund and Mara and The Cat and Lucy ;)**

**Nina: Can I be with Harry?**

**Frankie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nina: Sheesh I was just jokin :S**


	42. I'm back and Amber is a genius XD

**Frankie: OMG! I can't believe how long its been since I have wrote all I can say is I miss this :)**

**Nina: Where have you been?**

**Frankie: Lets just say I had angry jara fans onto me so I decided to have a break from writing then my life has been like a soap opera ;)**

**Amber: YAY! Frankies back! **

**Frankie: Yeah I am back ;)**

Chapter 39: We're back on track/Amber is a genius

No ones POV

Nina paced back and forwards with Hermionie and Coraline trying to come up with a plan!

" Hmmm...how to come up with a plan while 20 guards are at the door! Thats difficult!" Patricia gave up already infact most of them had!

" Luna can you see any monsters!" Hermionie asked

"No!" Luna said she was standing at the entrance of the prision " Only these dwarf things!"

" HEY!" One shouted " And stop pacing!"

" I got it!" Amber said

Everyone looked at Amber, who grinning and shaking her head at the same time. She looked very pleased with herself.

" What is it Amber?" Mara asked

" Well I was thinking that we could use Ninas hairclip to unlock the door, while Coraline and Becky play some music to distract the guard. Afterall Becky is a DJ! Then we could use Susan and Lucys horn to call the Narnians. But before we could use Susans Narnian horn to call the Narnians!"

" GENIUS!" Lucy and Joy shouted!

" That could work..." Hermionie, Susan and Nina nodded

" Well lets going!" Patricia shouted

Coraline looked on Beckys iPod to decide what to play whilke Becky was scanning everyone elses (who had one!) . Susan and Mara was rowing about the horn. Mara thought it should be loud to grab some attention while Susan thought the exact oppisite!

Luna looked like she was in a day dream

Amber who noticed went up to her

" Whats wrong!" Amber asked

" Boy troubles!" Hermione pointed out

" Been there done that!" Amber shouted back to Hermione

Luna blushed " Well...I really like..."

" NEVILLE!" The whole room stopped and Hermione shouted " OOPS!" Hermione went red

" YAY! I wanted you two together in the book...then J.K annouced you were marrying someone else I was so upset!" Nina squealed

" What!" Luna looked at her like she was a loon...

**Meanwhile back at the House of Anubis...**

" I can hear Susans horn!" Aslan said

" Where is she?" Caspian asked

" So can we!" Edmund and Peter shot up

" Prepare everyone we are going to battle!" Balthazar and Harry said to astonished Jerome

Then they heard a knock at the door!

Fabian along with Mick went to the door who opened it slightly!

**Frankie: Sorry its so short! Cut me slack haven't wrote in a while...**

**Joy: Just glad your back! Cos I don't like it when people make me evil!**

**Frankie: Ok Joy! :)**


	43. Diving into the deep

**Frankie: Ok guys I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter because I am kinda scared. I think at the start I bit off more that I could chew with this story cos I don't know where this is going and thats why I haven't wrote in months all I can say to you loyal fans that I am really sorry from the bottom of my heart. **

**Chapter 40- Diving into the deep end**

Ninas POV

I paced myself around the room, all of a sudden Sarah appeared. I was in a dream but I felt like I was in reality. The atmosphere was so eerie.

" Nina you must wake up," Sarah said

" I am awake," I answered " Amber is over there and Joy, Trixie and Mara, also the others"

" Nina wake up, you arn't fully awake only you, your friends and the harry potter group are real. The others are not as what they seem," Sarah paused. " I will stay with you until you realise."

I walked around the room, I stared at Becky, Coraline, Susan and Lucy. They seemed different but the same. They talked in the same manner, walked in the same manner and acted in the same manner. You would think they were clones if they didn't look a like. I look down at the Eye necklace, I don't know what came over me but I looked into it. I used it like a magnifying glass and I saw all they're souls walking around freely.

" Sarah they're sousl its gone completely. THIS IS BAD WAY BAD!" I shouted whispered to her.

" See I told you to wake up," Sarah answered

" What am I going to do?" I asked

" You have to kill them," Sarah whispered

And around me the whole reflection of this world shattered.

...

Ambers POV

Where am I? Why does my head hurt? Is only two questions what I was thinking when I woke up. All around me they're was nothing not even a white background, nothing just only nothing. This scared the livin daylight out of me.

" Where are we," Mara asked

" Your inbetween heaven and hell," The angel and devil said

" Why are we here?" Nina and Luna asked

" You have discovered something BIG that will never make your lives the same, infact you could become GODS because of this," The Angel smiled

" Why is they're heaven and hell when magic created the earth," Hermionie asked

" No it was the egyptian gods!" I protested

" See it is a mystery how this is Earth was created, no one knows, it could be all these factors, at the same time. Nothing seems right, so many things seem to be wrong with this world. Earth will remain a mystery." The magicial creatures said

" So nothing is right," Ginny said

" Yes but what has this got to do with the final battle," Mara asked

" It has been foretold after a mighty battle, that 8 girls and 8 boys will be the mightiest creatures in the whole of existance, they will be more powerful than Gods themselves they will have the power of creating new planets. Anything they like but beware of the darkness." The creatures faded away.

...

Ambers POV

We were back in the House of Anubis sitting room, its hard to believe only a week ago we found our boyfriends cheating, then we had a sing off, also meeting Simon Cowell and Trevor, Starting to find out about Seth and all this creepy stuff. It seemed so unreal like the world we are living isn't real at all like we are tiny ants. It scares me!

" Amber you ok," Alfie said

" Oh I am fine, just thinking of stuff," I replied

Its weird how the narnians, the socerors apprentice and coraline characters just disappeared and we returned.

" Come on the real battle starts tomorrow so we have to go to asleep," Harry Potter annouced to everyone.

I snuggled down thinking this is the second last day of our school holidays. I felt exhausted.

...

**Frankie: Wow that was my big bang for me coming back. XD**

**Trixie: This is a great way to spend our hols :P**

**Frankie: Does any one what a sequel?**


	44. Last days of hols :S

Chapter 41: Last Day of the Holidays: Great isn't it?

Fabians POV

I woke up in my bedroom, put on some clothes. I'm a wearing a cardigan when I am going to do battle with who knows what and it can end our world. I feel like Neville when he slayed that snake with his cardigan on. Ooops Neville must have heard I forgot there wizards and can read minds. Or know what we are thinking with the right charm or spell. Dumbledores mini army (thats what Nina called them) has been sleeping in the sitting room.

" Hey thats not funny!" Neville said

" Whats not funny," Mara and Herminie asked, bursting through the door of the kitchen.

" I was just saying well thinking how funny it was when Neville slayed the snake in a cardy and now I am battling in a cardigan," I said

The girls just laughed at us..

" Anyone else up yet?" I asked

" Nina is getting ready, Nathan is in the shower and Luna is out on a run," Mara said

I cooked some bacon and eggs also sausages and hash browns, the usual full english and I made pancakes for everyone. And took the cereal out of the cupboard and neatly laid the table. I feel so normal that I feel weird.

" Hey Fabes," Nina came into the room blushing

" Hey Nines," I blushed back

" Aww yous are so cute," Hermione said

Nina looked so happy, I bet she feels great. That she got to meet part of the cast in Harry Potter. She smiled then took a bowl of Coco Pops and had a slice of toast. Then Amber entered the room she had some toast, she was in a happy mood. Luna returned from her run and she sat with Neville, eating a full and Joy came in and had some sausages. Mara had another slice of toast then Mick and Nathan came running down the stairs and they helped themselves to everything. Ginny and Joy walked in and got a bacon sandwich. I don't know why but I loved the room being busy while I prefered peace and quiet. Then saying that Alfie, Ron and Jerome fell down the stairs, making a big bang and then had a helping of everything.

I turned around and realised Harry Potter was staring at me, he smiled and laughed at me.

" So you are Fabian?" He asked

" Yes," I said

"So why were you staring at everyone," he asked

" Well I don't know, the room seemed so happy and bright. This is the feeling we probably have to hang on to when the final battle starts," I spoke

" Thats what I thought," Harry laughed. " Last day of your holidays isn't it?"

"Yep fine holidays this has been," I laughed to myself

" I guess we better go now," Harry spoke

At that moment there was a massive bang on the door, Amber opened it to reveal a massive blue portal. We looked at each other to see who would go through it, Neville and Alfie stepped forward to go in they went through first. Mara went through next then Ron. Luna and Amber went through. Joy held Nathans hand to go through, Trixie and the Joker looked white and went through together, Mick followed as well as Hermione and Ginny.

" Good Luck, Fabina!" Harry said then he went through the blue portal..

" Are you ready?" I asked Nina

" As ready as I'll ever be," Nina took my hand and we stepped through.

The portal lead us to a magical land, it was so vibrant and full of nature. It was so exotic, Amber wondered probably if she could use a flower as a hair accessory. Nina got mad at her. All of a sudden Bastet, Anubis, Dumbledore, Isis and loads of gods and leaders from different religions and mythical tales came to greet us. Some were big, small, pretty, ugly etc etc.

" I don't get it, what is this battle actually about?" Nina demanded I thought it was about the five quints..she remembered the prophecy.

_"Billion years ago, when Gods and Humans walked the Earth together. Humans were treated as slaves, to the Gods. Not all of the Gods agreed with this especially Ra (the head god), Anubis, Isis, Osiris, Horus, Nut, Geb and particularly Bastet. Gods like Seth loved playing with humans, Seth was the most handsome God of all, in human form. So he liked to come into Womens dreams and toy with them. Bastet, Anubis and Osiris teamed up together to stop this. Bastet had a friend named Nina who was initially her slave but never treat her like one. Nina was the most beautiful human in Egypt, so Seth wanted her. Nina was in love with Anubis though who loved her back. Seth was jealous of this, so he came into her dreams torturing her. This led to a war between Osiris and Seth because Osiris' slave Trixie had committed sucide because of Seth torturing her Osiris was devastated because he loved her dearly. So instead Bastet (since she was the god of protection) created the Sousl a passage way between the heart and Soul depending what these two things felt like it could hurt your dreams. Nina and Anubis married, but Seth raged and killed Nina who was heavily pregnant. And drank her sousl he became so strong he nearly destroyed the whole of Egypt. Bastet and her friends Ma'at (the godess of truth) and Nepthys ( the ex-wife of Seth, goddess of death protection) tied together to get back Ninas babies. Nina had 5 quints, Nina Jr, Amber, Mara, Joy and Trixie. Seth hunted everywhere for the 5 children, but Ra protected them especially Nina Jr who became his wife. Amber became Anubis' partner in work. Mara married Horus, Trixie married Osiris and Joy married Isis' son. They were untouchable but Seth vowed revenge. _

_An ancient prophecy said that the 5 Quints would rise again and fight Seth who would have a new band of slaves.."_

" Then we got told about warriors, about how two will die, two will survive, blah blah," Joy piped up

" We got told something completely utterly different," Luna said

" Whats going on?" Harry demanded

" So many different things are going on, I thought you realised that you weren't fighting in one battle theres so many. One battle is fighting your schoolmates to Voldermort to mythical creatures to a dead Rufus Zeno to Seth," Anubis and Bastet explained

" WWVBD...?" Amber faints

" Your joking us right? We have to fight with no weapons what ever we can find, then fight?" Jerome and Neville questioned

" No you have the power of time and the mind, the best powers of the earth." Isis said

" Thats reminds us, your first battle is now!" Anubis said and he opened a golden gate to reveal our first destination..

**Frankie: Hope you guys enjoyed that :)**

**Amber: This is so exciting! :D**

**Joy: wow! Frankie owns nothing XD **


	45. Here we come

**Frankie: Hey guys, yes my prettys I'm back WOOP WOOP! But only full time for a week :) Then I have stupid exams grr! So I won't be able to write after this week for another 3-4 weeks at least. I know this chapter is short but I needed to prove this story isn't dead in the water. So sorry but it'll be longer tomorrow. So enjoy :) And read my new story featuring Lemonade Mouth! XD**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing :D**

**Frankie: Last thing dedicated to FabinaFina :) UR the reason I write :3 **

**Frankie: p.s Amber I still have your clothes XD**

Chapter 42: HERE WE COME XD ( Ambers Deep thinking)

Ambers POV:

You know that feeling when all you can feel is fear, I was having that right now. I was literally shaking in my Ugg Boots. This was not good and I swear I felt like I was going to melt into the floor. What was I doing? I wasn't supposed to be on some sort of crazy journey to save the world and I was supposed to be Amber a girl who all can she think about is image. But I wasn't that anymore for the things I had seen, I don't think I wanted to be that anymore so I thought about this while I was walking.

" Where are we walking to?" I asked

"Up to that mountain there and the battle will commence," Luna replied

" Does anyone else feel scared," Ron freaked

" We'll get through," Jerome looked more mature and wiser.

I am starting to think I wasn't the only one who had started acting older, this all seemed to have a strange effect, it could be nervousness. I don't know it just seemed really odd and eerie. This land was absoutley beautiful though everything was absoutley perfect. The grass was just a perfect shade of green and the flowers were all different colours, I could design a new handbag with them.

We were suddenly getting closer to the mountain, Dumbledores Army went up the mountain first while Sibuna hung around.

" 2 will die..2 will survive...2 will.." A ancient voice whispered, we looked behind us it was Sarah and Iris.

" Good Luck Quints and Warriors," And they were gone...

I staggered up the mountain to find below me a wasteland which was destroyed by Death Eaters. There was thousands of devils, panthers, evil characters from storybooks. Famous characters. I looked at the good side it was full of heros and people and animals who symbolised good. Everyone was there even disney characters. Above was a huge meter with good and evil balance. It was in the middle.

" FIGHT!" Seth commanded

It dawned on me we were fighting every battle that ever happened

**Frankie: DUN DUN!**

**Nina: OMG!**

**Ginny: Review!**


	46. Where are they now?

**Frankie: One word: READ! **

Chapter 43: Where are they now?

**You and I walk a fragile line **Nina treaded carefully, the balance between good and evil was tipping, and not in the direction she intended. She took her steps carefully, everything was going on, and she knew everything in history was happening in this moment.**  
I have known it all this time **Why her? She kept thinking, why did she and her fellow classmates had to know this deadly secret and nobody else did. _Tread carefully, she thought. _This wasn't the last day in the holidays. A gunshot was heard and the balance was breaking.**  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break **Was this even possible? What was she? Up to now her thoughts were deep, for the average human being but now it felt as deep as the Indian ocean. Who was controlling this? But before she could do anything, she just took her first gunshot and she just killed her first person. _And the sad thing is it isn't your last. A voice crept. Your on the frontline!_****

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet Mara looked around, she didn't even know of Sibuna until a few weeks ago and now she saw people die right infront on her. _Your going mad._**  
And I can't trust anything now **How many did this battle go on for? She began to wonder, were the others still alive? She looked at these strangers, who were dying right infront of her. Wasn't she supposed to be at school and not worrying about this?**  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake **Why is she here? What is she doing? Fighting a battle, trying to keep a balance, this is a mistake.****

Oh, I'm holding my breath Trixie ran, save them she thought! Three children were about to be killed off the White Witch, she shot her last golden arrow a gift off Father Christmas. This isn't a battle about Seth anymore. _Its about everything. _**  
Won't lose you again **The witch fell to the ground, how many days, hours, minutes has it been since she had seen Jerome or any of Sibuna apart from Mick, the only she didn't lose. _Were they alive? _**  
Something's made your eyes go cold **Trixie stopped to look at this " angel ", a white devil, she had thought keeping Sibuna and some of us rebels cooped up. But she looked, the white devil was dead. Was this the value of life, she pondered. ****

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this Fabian shouted " Quickly, get this child some of Wanderers potion" He shouted to a pixie, " He is suffering the RED virus," And the pixies, fairys, elves and goblins all helpers jumped to it. He looked at the child he looked like a young Jerome. _Stop! He thought, Jerome makes you think of Nina and that makes you lose sight!_**  
I thought I had you figured out **" Here it is sir," Tinkerbell shouted. He gave it to the kid, the kid stirred, Fabian winced, he hadn't lost anyone yet. And he had been in this position since the battle had started and that was... five months ago.**  
Something's gone terribly wrong **He looked at this little kid, even though he was of this magical world - Hargea. Where everyone important came across the universe, who was important. To him he looked like Jerome, the kid and the tears were coming to Fabian.**  
You're all I wanted **_Where are you Nina?_ Was Fabians thoughts.****

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this Amber looked down from the clouds, she had her angel wings, which she rightfully earned. With these enchanting new powers, she could see everyone but she wasn't able to find them all. She saw Fabian was a doctor, Nina was on the front line of this battle, Patricia and Mick were fighting and saving kids and she saw Mara being haunted by demons.**  
I thought I had you figured out **_I badly want to talk to them but you can't. _She felt like this everyday, torn into two sides. And everyday she looked for Joy, Jerome, Nathan and Alfie. She couldn't find them anywhere on Hargeas map. She earned these wings off a couple of the Gods and if she was lucky,she could earn a position up there with the original the original legend. **  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone **_Alfie. Alfred. Alf. The name was haunted. _**  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted **Why couldn't she see him? She had scowered the whole of Hangea for him and all of the clouds. Where was he? Where was Jerome? Where was Joy? Where was Nathan? She looked down, haunted that she saw people like iCarly here, for cheering up. _Who controlled this-the Egyptian Gods? _****

Stood there and watched you walk away Mick, gave himself a silent pat on the back, he had just saved thousands of dalmation puppies from Cruella De Vil. What? Did he just say that, he shocked thought, him and Trixie were probably the only ones who were not split up. And together they were trying to save the balance.**  
From everything we had **He went to "home" his and Trixies base. A room with two beds and a light bulb. Only one book on Trixies bed, Alices Adventures on Wonderland, which she read every night. To believe it was seven months ago, that they were in a world with TVs and they thought stuff on TV was just imaginary but he and Trixie actually met loads of characters off it! He only wanted to see one face though - Mara.**  
But I still mean every word I said to you **_I love you Mara and with that I send my prayer and I will never lose faith!_****

He would try to take away my pain Trixie barged through the door, she saw Mick was asleep and she got the book and read. It kept her sane. Mick woke up and told her his tale of saving puppies and seeing some guys like Puss in Boots off Shrek.**  
And he just might make me smile **Trixie laughed, when Amber mentioned it was the fight of everything, she didn't realised she meant everything when Amber told her on the first day off the battle. **  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead **Joy and Jerome were always on her mind even if she wasn't thinking about them. She snuggled down into the fresh sheets. And turned on this radio thing, everyone was given. iCarly was on, making her smile but then the annoucements came on. She listened to the updates on the balance, evil was still winning and she listened to who was missing. Robin Hood is missing. Spongebob Squarepants is missing, **Jerome Clarke **is missing...**  
Oh, I'm holding my breath **Trixie felt tears in her eyes, no! She hadn't seen him since the second week of the battle he was the second to go missing after Amber. She tuned back into the radio they played some songs by Rihanna, Avril Lavigne, this radio was magic because put you what wanted to hear on. **GREAT NEWS! **THE UPDATE! The three remaining members of Dumbledores Army had defeated Voldermort so this has shifted the evil metre towards good even though it was good.**  
**

**Won't see you again **Jerome woke up, where was he? The walls were black only black and a monster was standing infront of him. He wore a white cape and face was skin with a mouth but no nose or eyes **( A/N if your a fan of Doctor Who you may realise this is the Trixster of the Sarah Jane Adventures I do not own him! Or any characters that are Disney or famous D:) **He looked at me, " I am the trixster, I am going to offer you a choice," The monster stood watching me even though he had no eyes. I looked up at him. I wanted Trixie or Mara or Alfie to be here to.**  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing **What was this thing? One minute he was fighting alongside Luna Lovegood now he is here, this doesn't make sense, Jerome pondered. Infact what are is he even fighting about, his bit is only to fight Seth and Rufus, but all these fairy tales got squashed in. _keep your faith Jerome, a voice like Trixie whispered._**  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this **" Jerome you are going to die," Trixster said " Here are your options" **  
**

**I thought I had you figured out **Joy, sprinted in the underworld, the words were haunting her. SIBUNA! NATHAN! PATRICIA! All things she cared about, were feeding on her sousl. Her dreams. _Keep your sousl covered. _Joy knew she had to do this though, she had to rescue her ancestor Nina. And these demons weren't going to stop her.**  
Something's gone terribly wrong **Joy ran down the stairs, don't look. Don't look at any of the demons or it will kill her. She knew she was at the prisioners block now cos her sidekick Dobby the house elf told her, **( Yeah! I know Dobby is dead in Harry Potter but lets pretend he is in the underworld!) **" Nina, I am the new Joy, one of the Quints, I was sent here by Anubis to come and get you! Are you here?" Joy screamed**  
You're all I wanted **" I'm here!" Nina whispered and Joy was relieved.****

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this Nathan was meditating, he was told he had to protect the finest jewels, the last dragons egg and the stone of dreams until Alex Russo came for it. You could call him the protector but the worst thing about it was, he was alone.**  
I thought I had you figured out **_You should be happy, your safe. A voice was in the back of his mind. Your job is figured out._**  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone **One word everyday was on his lips, Joy. He thought about her everyday, infact every spare waking minute. He thought about her, he was so alone. **  
Won't finish what you started **_Find her._****

I know, I know Amber now learnt that Joy, Nathan and Jerome were alive for now. That information saved her a bit from herself.**  
I just know **The big question was on her lips, where was Alfie? She looked everywhere.**  
You're not gone **Alfie can't be dead.**  
You can't be gone, no **He can't be dead, she knew he couldn't. So where was he?****

You and I walk a fragile line Alfie knew this was it, it was now or never, his foe was infront of him. Seth. He was underneath Alfies sword. He wasn't the prankster king, anymore he is going to be a he will find Amber.**  
I have known it all this time " **Have mercy, please" Seth pleaded. Alfie was going to kill a God. He had killed Rufus. He knows he was going to be a hero.**  
Never ever thought I'd see it break **The sword drew near Seth and with one swipe, the once powerful God was gone and Hangea started to vibrate...**  
Never thought I'd see it**


	47. Two will

Frankie: Own nothing

Chapter 44: Two will..

Alfies POV:

Oww! Where am I? Why does it feel like a hangover? My head! Where am I? Am in Hangea still? What am I doing, I looked around I was in my uniform. My UNIFORM and Victor was calling me. What is going on? Where are the others? I feel like I am imploding.. Oww! Why has Joy landed on top of me? I am really freaked out now and judgeng by Joys face she is to..What is going on? My head was spinning, one minute I just stabbed Seth then the next I am back at House of Anubis? What is going around?

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

The words were following me, they were on the walls, mirrors, on the stairs, all over the house. I tried rubbing my eyes but it wasn't working and Joy did the same we were both really scared and is this the Universe saying we are going mad? I want Ambs and I didn't like this one minute. Joy kept tapping the walls and stairs trying to see if the words were going. Then the words came into my head whispering and screaming at me repeating and empathising TWO TWO TWO.

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

" ANUBIS! RA! BASTET!" I screamed and Joy put her hand over my mouth.

" We are back at home its not going to work," She shuddered

But it did, Ra showed up when the words were starting to circle us. What is going on? Ra saw the words going around and around me and Joy. Circling and circling and making us both dizzy, making us twirl and swirl. Making us scared. TWO TWO TWO TWO TWO TWO TWO TWO TWO TWO. Expanding and expanding.

" I am so sorry," Ra whispered

" What is happening to us?" Joy said and the words were taking over and pushed her into the wall.

" You are the ones who have finished their task first you are going mad," Ra explained

" Why I stabbed Seth?" I said

" And I found Nina so her and Anubis can be reunited?" Joy said

Third Person POV

Ra held their hands and we first saw the vision of Joy, she was running not looking at any of the demons like Dobby told her not to but then she had forgotten what was she scared of as a child the dark. And the demons manifested themselves into the dark so they infected her sousl even though she managed to rescue Nina and get her out of there, it was no good. Joy wasn't going to be the same in her life again. The second vision was of Alfie he had managed to kill off Seth but his sousl was weak after the attack, that Seth had cleverly managed to enter the sousl without Alfie even noticing or caring. Joy and Alfie were now taken back to the house as they knew their lives would never be the same again.

" What are our options Ra?" Joy miserably asked

" I am sorry Alfie and Joy but I can either kill you or let you turn into madness so then you'll eventually kill Amber and Nathan because the words are all over them, (look at a vision Ra gives to him) or be taken to the Gods to never to return to the Earth where you will do nothing but sleep." Ra responded with great sadness.

" Take me to the Gods," Joy said as the words were strangling her and piling up on her head.

" Is their any cure?" Alfie asked

" Waiting a thousand years…." Ra responded

" I am not killing Amber, take me to the Gods" Alfie whispered and overwhelmed.

" Goodbye life," Joy and Alfie whispered, distraught.

And slowly but carefully Alfie and Joy left the words at the gate, while the Gods attacked them. The sousl were burning Joy and Alfie from the inside so Ra sped them along to a room made out of gold and gave them a sleeping draft attacking the demons inside of them and driving the teenagers to sleep. Bastet guarded the doors even though it will be literally impossible for any evil to enter the realm. But it still scared the God because words had some way of attacking them..

two will be drawn to dark…two will die….two will turn into madness….two will be sent on a quest….and two will be given a greater task

..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…..two will turn into madness…

Frankie: Words are really powerful arn't they? So who dies? So who's drawn to the dark? So will be sent on a quest? So who will be given a greater task? When I thought this was over -_-


	48. House of Disappearances and Appearances

The End

Ninas POV

I was waking up from what felt like an awful dream… I stirred and risen up but then I completely fell out the bed, which created a massive thud. Amber screamed. I screamed then I laughed out of the sheer awkwardness that was seeming in this atmosphere. I was rattling my brain..Hangea… The Quest.. Two will… Seth…. Sarah. It had all felt so real.

" I had a really weird dream," I said.

" Oh my dream was about being married to Mick and I have a shoe wardrobe! Yay!" Amber clapped her hands.

" Amber! I thought you were going out with Alfie?" I said.

" Who's Alfie?" She replied.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

" I don't have a boyfriend since Mara stole him," She growled.

" Alfie shares with Jerome," I said.

" No Nathan does! Ohh you mean I should go out with the new boy! Well he is really cute and he has a guitar WWVBD?" Amber asked.

" Nathan is with Joy!" I said did Amber have amnesia?

I ran down into the kitchen…. Amber was right. I started shouting for Alfie and Joy, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Patricia and Mara shared a room together. Jerome shared with Nathan. Jerome and Mara were going out, everything seemed so wrong and I didn't have a good feeling about this. Fabian couldn't remember and Amber and Jerome and Mara and Patricia and Nathan. This all seemed so wrong. What was it with this dream. Keep soul mates apart and it all seemed so perfect relationship wise. This is a House of Break Ups and Make Ups.

I had to bring back Alfie and Joy but I didn't know how…

" Good Morning everyone, well before you go on your half term activities, I would like to introduce new housemates Piper Williamson and Eddie Miller!" Trudy said.

" You bitch!" Patricia said and threw milk at Piper. _They were twins!_

I looked into the mirror and Joy was staring at me….

This is officially the end of House of Make Ups and Break Ups but the sequel: House of Disappearances and Reappearances will be up this next weekend!


End file.
